


满月

by Meetmeatthecorner



Series: 狼人ABO [2]
Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2018-12-08 13:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 6,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11647113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meetmeatthecorner/pseuds/Meetmeatthecorner





	1. Chapter 1

写在前面的一点废话希望大家能看完。

本文算是新月前传，也是狼人ABO设定，不过两篇之间只是松散的联系，不会拘泥于新月的设定，人物性格可能也会有所不同。

CP上呆帕呆秃吊帕的比例大概是60:25:15吧。本文的剧情比较三观不正，大家（包括GDP和波波）都可能会有一些黑点，不能接受的就不要看了。

因为第一次挑战这种写法和题材，而且根据我一贯写到哪里算哪里的尿性，bug和坑的几率很高，慎入慎入慎入。

有勇士以上都能接受的话，那就往下走吧。

 

***

 

托尼觉得自己就要死了。

虽然很不甘心，可是他躺在冰冷的雪地里，连一个手指也动不了了。他拼命从雪堆里挖出了一条通道，不至于窒息，最终也不过是力竭而死，也不知道同行的人有没有活下来的。

生前的一幕幕飞快地从他眼前掠过，父亲流落异乡的不甘，母亲不曾诉说的担忧，他无忧无虑的童年，伙伴们的雄心壮志……还有……迪奥，唉，他怎么能忘记迪奥？忘记他们之间的柔情蜜意，海誓山盟？

父亲从来都不喜欢迪奥，他看不上托尼家乡的任何一个Alpha。他自己原本是风城的贵族出身，被卷入了头狼的斗争中，失败以后不得不背井离乡，辗转多年，直到遇到了托尼的母亲，才留在了异国。在他心目中，只有北美大陆，他的生身之地的Alpha才够资格被称为Alpha，法兰西的Alpha，哪怕迪奥是头狼的儿子，也根本配不上托尼。所以他一直牢牢地盯着他们两个，生怕他们做出什么越轨之举来。

年初的时候，父亲的一个老朋友托人带信来，他已经在北美大陆的东边落下脚，问他愿不愿意把托尼送过去。父亲当然喜出望外，如果托尼能在那里找到一个可靠的Alpha站稳脚跟，那将来父亲跟着他回到北美也是有指望的。

不过托尼并不打算让他如愿以偿，他悄悄跟迪奥说，他去见识见识父亲一直念叨的北美大陆到底有多了不起，然后他就回来，跟他生儿育女，长相厮守。

迪奥不说话，只是紧紧皱着眉头，担忧地望着他，就跟他现在眼前浮现的样子一模一样，有力的双臂紧紧搂住了托尼，他几乎能听到他胸口传来的平稳有力的心跳声，闻到他身上琥珀和乔木的气息，甚至比平时还要有安全感。

听说冻死的人死前都会感到温暖的，他一定是就要死了，托尼迷迷糊糊地想，希望迪奥不要傻傻地一直等着他回去……

不知道过了多久，他在一间陌生的屋子里再次醒过来，一时还以为自己只是做了一个离开家乡的梦。

然后他注意到了黑白相间的大理石天花板，白色象征着噬日者，黑色象征着噬月者。耳边传来舒缓悠扬的曲调，听起来跟他家乡称颂狼神的圣歌很像，又有所不同，难道他进入了狼神的圣殿？

托尼挣扎着坐起来，才注意到他身上已经换上了干净的白色长袍，随身带着的文书和信件也不见了。

不管这是哪里，如果这里的主人要对他不利的话，他早就下手了。这样一想，托尼就宽了心，他的身体还很虚弱，脚步虚浮地扶墙走了几步。屋子里的炉火烧得很旺，地上铺着柔软的羊毛地毯，他赤着脚走也不觉得冷。

听到了他的响动，一个女性beta走了进来，她身材娇小，长相甜美，神情却十分严肃，身上穿着黑色的长袍，用银线绣着一颗星星。

她问托尼感觉如何，摸摸他的额头看他体温，又让他回床上去躺着，不要随便乱走。

托尼不敢违背她的意思，乖乖躺好了。他亲眼看到波士顿的使者被雪崩淹没，不抱希望地问她有没有看到其他幸存者。

那个beta摇摇头说：“头狼只来得及救了你。”

哪怕托尼对他们并没有很深的感情，也不免一阵唏嘘。

她走开去，跟站在门口的人说了几句话，又走回来在托尼床边坐下，倒了一些水给他。

“你们的头狼是谁？这里是哪里？”托尼问。

她并不回答问题，反而说：“等一会儿祭司大人要亲自问你话，你可要老老实实回答。”

“祭司大人又是谁？他要问我什么？”托尼问，“你又是谁？”

她瞪了他一眼，严厉地说：“不许多问，要你开口的时候自然会问你，我不知道你从哪里来，但这里不是随随便便的地方，错了规矩可不行。”

托尼被她训得不敢开口，只好闷闷不乐地看着窗外。她也安静坐着，并不跟他搭话。

过了好一会儿，他们听到一阵脚步声，大门打开，两排侍卫手执兵刃，鱼贯而入，那个beta赶紧站起来垂手而立。

一位蓄发皆白的长者走了进来，他穿着银白色的长袍，看起来比托尼家乡最年长的长老还要老，他猜他肯定就是那个祭司大人了。

“辛苦你了，贝基。”他对那个beta说，“这孩子没事吧？”

“他只是耗尽了体力，又受了点惊吓，没什么大碍。”

托尼很想反驳说他并没有受到惊吓，记起贝基刚刚的关照，又不敢随便开口。

祭司大人的眼光在他身上打了几个转，点点头问：“你叫什么？”

“威廉-安东尼-帕克，我的朋友都叫我托尼。”

“你从哪里来？”

“法兰西。”

“你要去哪里？”

“波士顿。”托尼想想又补充说，“呃，我本来是要去波士顿的……”

祭司点头道：“你们遇到的雪崩现在已经把去东边的路封死了，你不到开春没法动身……算你命大，蒂姆正好去查看道路，不然你恐怕躺上几个月都没人知道。”

“蒂姆？”托尼一时好奇，忘记了贝基说过不准随便乱问问题的事情，

“啊，我还没有正式给你介绍过。”祭司大人说，“我叫波波维奇，你现在在圣安东尼奥的神殿里，蒂姆是圣城的头狼蒂姆邓肯。”

这几个名字就算是在法兰西也是如雷贯耳，托尼的心跳不由得加快了。

圣城如今在北美大陆雄踞一方，如日方中。祭司波波维奇知人善任，足智多谋，能与大祭司菲尔杰克逊那样的传奇一较长短；年轻的头狼坚毅端方，勇武过人，曾经因为大败纽约头狼尤因而一战成名，大家都称他是狼神在人间的化身。原来是他救了他……

想到自己之前还把他当成了迪奥，托尼不禁有点脸红起来。


	2. Chapter 2

听到一阵脚步从身后接近，蒂姆转过头，看见大卫高大的身影走过来。他手里端着酒壶和杯子，向他露出一个温和的微笑。

蒂姆站起来，从他手里接过托盘放下，往两个酒杯里都倒满了酒，又递了一杯给他。

他们两个围着炉火坐下，从三年前蒂姆接替大卫的头狼之位以后，傍晚时分的小酌就成了他们的定例。对着彼此，他们可以知无不言言无不尽。

“那天你救回来的那个孩子，你后来去看过他吗？我听说他吓坏了，十分可怜。”大卫说，“连布鲁斯都动了怜香惜玉之心。”

蒂姆反问：“你去看过他吗？”

大卫摇摇头：“我还没得出空来，听说这两天波波已经给他在神殿里安排了专门的住处，大概有几分留下他的意思，贝基也很喜欢他……你应该去把把关的。”

蒂姆喝了一口酒说：“波波看人自然不会错，贝基我也是信得过的。”

大卫看了他一眼：“这可真不像你啊。”

蒂姆不语，手里轻轻抚摸着他戴在脖子上的噬日者的狼牙。

“你到底在躲着什么？”

蒂姆摇摇头，出神地望着天空静静降下的雪花，让他想起那天落在那个Omega眉睫上的雪，随着呼吸微微颤动。他的脸颊依在蒂姆胸前，蒂姆还能回忆起他身上明媚轻灵的气息，就像浮动的水光中含苞待放的睡莲。

大卫叹了一口气。

后来贝基告诉蒂姆，波波让那个Omega——他的名字叫托尼——留在圣城静养，等过了冬天再走。

“这么说他还是要走吗？”蒂姆问。

“我也不知道波波是怎么决定的，毕竟他身上带着波士顿的文书，算是他们的人，勉强留下他也不好……”贝基说，“如果他自己要留下又是另一回事。”

“他自己怎么说？”

“他还没有松口。”贝基说，“他虽然年纪小，还是个小地方来的Omega，倒是挺有主意的，估摸着是要看看圣城的情况再做打算吧。”

“他的父亲是风城的贵族，侍奉过那位大人，自然也是见过世面的。”蒂姆说，心里不免一阵烦躁。

“既然这样，您为什么不亲自邀请他留下来呢？”贝基问。她一向小心谨慎，会这样说可见是相当喜欢托尼了。

蒂姆摇头道：“如果他要去波士顿，那是再好不过了。”

他的话自相矛盾，令贝基有几分不解。托尼年纪还小，相貌也美，人又聪敏活泼，部落里的其他Alpha都很喜欢他，成天围在他身边打转，赶都赶不走，她不明白为什么蒂姆偏偏对他避之不及。

她是一个Beta，并不能体会Alpha和Omega之间的微妙之处。但是狼人的生育率很低，每一个年轻的，未经标记的Omega都是可能孕育幼崽的宝贵资产，尤其是对头狼们来说，Alpha的天性都会让他们想要留下Omega的……

大概是看到大卫和贝基都说不动他，波波维奇亲自召见了蒂姆。

他们一向师徒情深，他也不避讳了，单刀直入地问他对于那天救回来的Omega怎么看。

“我没有什么看法，我跟他没有打过交道，连他长什么样都不记得了。”蒂姆平静地说。

“是吗？”波波维奇说，“那你应该趁这个冬天花点时间考察他一下。我看这个孩子很机灵，是个可造之材，如果你觉得可以的话，我想把留他在神庙帮忙。”

“如果你觉得好就行了。”蒂姆说，“我没有什么问题。”

波波维奇太了解他了，怎么会那么容易让他蒙混过关：“如果要留下他，你作为头狼，应该亲自去邀请才是。他是一个年轻的Omega，又是远客，怎么好贸然主动接近你？那成何体统？”

蒂姆也觉得实在说不过去了，只得勉强答应下来。不过之后他恰好公务繁忙，实在抽不出空来，这件事也就一拖再拖。

一直等到一个月后，蒂姆才再次见到托尼。那天他跟部落的长老们商议祭典之事，出来的时候被他堵了个正着。

好久不见，他当初苍白的嘴唇早已染上了血色，脸颊红扑扑的，一双圆圆的大眼睛，就像幼狼的爪子抓得人心头痒痒的。看样子他已经在门外等了很久，身体微微哆嗦，轻柔的呼吸在空中凝结成团团白雾，连鼻尖都冻红了。

“你还是进来再说吧。”蒂姆闪身让他进来。

托尼微微犹豫，转头四处张望了一下，走了进去。

蒂姆跟在他后面，仔细地合上门，他并不脱下身上穿着的狐皮披风，又往炉火里加了几根木柴。

“我……我是来向您致谢的。”托尼有几分不好意思地说，蒂姆没有请他坐，所以他只好站着，“我也知道我不请自来很不恰当，不过我觉得还是应该来谢谢您救了我一命。”

“这没有什么。”蒂姆冷淡地说，“这对我来说只是举手之劳而已，微不足道，换了别人也是一样的。”

“我的性命对您来说微不足道，可笑我自己还挺珍惜的。”托尼坚持说，“所以我无论如何都想谢谢您。”

蒂姆点点头，不接话。

托尼又犹豫了一下，双手把一个盒子送到他面前：“我离乡背井，也没有什么值钱的东西，身上一针一线都是圣城的，这个是我自己做的，算是我的一点心意……”

蒂姆摇头说：“你的好意我心领了，不过东西我不能收。我不知道法兰西是怎样行事的，不过在圣安东尼奥，你这样的做法十分不妥，一定会招来闲话。”

这话说得有点重。托尼用力咬住嘴唇，看起来就要哭了，从小到大，迪奥对他都是言听计从，呵护备至，到了圣城，其他的Alpha也是百般奉承，他何曾受过这样的冷遇。

就在蒂姆以为他会发怒或是流泪的时候，他用力眨了两下眼睛，说：“是我不懂事，给您添了麻烦，以后还请您多教导我。”

蒂姆心里“咯噔”一下，难怪贝基喜欢他。


	3. Chapter 3

托尼不敢再主动接近蒂姆，生怕自讨没趣，蒂姆也从来不跟他搭话，偶尔他们在神庙里擦肩而过，蒂姆都只是维持最基本的礼貌，连一个微笑都吝啬。

如果是换了别人这样冷淡而轻蔑地对待他，托尼一定会深受冒犯，怒火中烧，然而是对方是蒂姆……圣城的头狼毕竟是狼神的化身，怎么会跟那些平常的Alpha一样，一见到他就昏了头？他必须要首先证明自己的智慧和才干，才能得到他的敬重。

托尼虽然年纪不大——他甚至还没有迎来第一次发情，但是对付Alpha却很有一套。他早就看出来了，圣城的许多Alpha们虽然对他千依百顺，殷勤备至，但他们并不拿他当真。在他们眼中，他只是一个可爱的，异国情调的小东西。他们耐心地听他长篇大论，只是因为他语调悦耳，脸色动人。他们逗他高兴，对他百般呵护，不过是把他看做一个潜在的配偶，可以标记的对象，而不是对他的头脑或是内心有什么兴趣。

所以蒂姆对他的这种态度，在托尼看来反而证明了他高贵不凡的品格。他对托尼越是冷淡，就越是激起了他的斗志，他憋着一口气，一心要证明自己，赢得他的认可。

他如饥似渴地学习波波维奇教给他的一切，废寝忘食地翻阅藏书室里那些古老的典籍。这个时候他不得不感谢起他的父亲来，他从小就严格地教托尼读写大陆通用语，所以他看起书来倒不费力气。有的时候，托尼忍不住偷偷想，如果他一辈子留在家乡，那他就得浑浑噩噩地当一辈子井底之蛙，甚至连自己错过了什么也不知道。这样看来，父亲那样不通人情，不许他跟迪奥在一起，一心想要送他到北美来，未必没有几分道理。但跟所有叛逆的孩子一样，他不愿意承认父亲是对的，这个念头在他脑海里总是一闪即逝，从不多做停留。他告诉自己，他当然还是要信守和迪奥的约定，等到他把圣城的一切都学会了，就回到家乡去，跟迪奥一起建功立业。

冬去春来，三个月很快就过去了。为了迎接春天，圣城按照惯例在新年的第一个满月举行了盛大的祭典。这是托尼第一次向着比自己还要年长的Alpha发号施令，虽然是借着神庙和祭司大人的威信，也足够让他飘飘然了。他坐在波波维奇的身后，接受着众人或诧异或钦佩的注目，心里十分得意，忍不住转头偷瞄蒂姆的表情，没想到他也恰好转头过来，两个人的眼神撞个正着。

为了缓解尴尬，托尼只好厚着脸皮跟他点头致意，蒂姆坚毅的轮廓柔和了下来，竟然对着他露出半个微笑，倒把托尼吓了一跳。他左看右看，半天才敢确定那个笑容是对着他的，内心雀跃不已，把脸都涨红了。

祭典之后的舞会，照例神庙的人员是不参加的，不过波波维奇说他这一阵子工作得十分辛苦，特意让他留下来好好玩玩。

托尼十分兴奋。他喜欢舞会，他的家乡三天两头就有舞会，他到圣城以来却还是第一次参加。他跟贝基跳，跟布鲁斯跳，跟大卫跳，他跟Alpha跳，跟Beta跳，跟Omega跳，跟一切愿意跟他跳的人跳，如果波波维奇还没有走，他也会跟他跳的。

他的孩子气的欢乐感染了大家，到处是欢声笑语，人人喜气洋洋，蒂姆却一直坐在头狼的位子上，居高临下，若有所思，没有邀请任何一个人跳舞。

圆圈舞的音乐响起的时候托尼正在跟斯蒂芬杰克逊跳。他也算是他在圣城的诸多追求者之一，老是喜欢吹嘘他曾经在洛杉矶担任过舰队指挥，所以大家都半讽刺地叫他“船长”。不过他虽然喜欢夸夸其谈，却从来不死缠烂打，惹人厌烦，还很会说笑话，跳起舞来步子也敏捷，是为数不多能跟得上托尼脚步的舞伴。

音乐一响，大家立刻拉住身边的人，自动地围成一个圆圈。托尼的左手拉着船长，右手去拉站在另一边的罗伯特霍里，余光突然瞥见一个高大的身影站在他们旁边，定睛一看，原来蒂姆不知道什么时候走下了头狼的宝座，来到了他们中间。

霍里松开了托尼的手，做了一个请的手势，给他们的头狼让出了一个位置。

蒂姆一手一个拉起他们。他的手掌很大，又温暖又坚定，牢牢包住了托尼的手，他们的手臂不时地碰在一起，托尼能感到包裹在他外衣下，钢铁一般结实的肌肉。他以前也经常彻夜跳舞，却从来没有像今天这样心跳加速，喘不过气来，以至于都跳错了好几步。

音乐越来越快，队伍也越来越散乱，有些人挤做一堆动弹不得，有些人又要伸长了胳膊才不至于断开。托尼被往左边拉扯着，尖叫大笑，拼命奔着，都顾不上舞步了，杰克逊的手从他手里滑脱，让他差点摔了一跤，幸亏蒂姆牢牢地拉住了他。

托尼转头看着他，脸上兴奋的笑容一时还收不住，蒂姆也被这笑容打动了，情不自禁地低声笑起来，他们两个互相感染，越笑越大声，终于笑得前仰后合，早就被被继续行进的队伍抛下了，于是他们干脆不追了，自顾自地跳起舞来。蒂姆的舞步不如迪奥那样优雅洒脱，但是更加刚劲挺拔，仿佛蕴藏着无穷的力量。他的手臂可以轻易撕碎最强壮的公牛，此刻轻轻搭着托尼的腰，却是那么温柔。他自如地带领着他，旋转，摆荡，行进和后退，他们是如此契合，简直天生就该在一起跳舞。

也许是朦胧的月光带来的错觉，托尼觉得蒂姆的脸上带着深深的，梦幻般的柔情，他看他的眼神，就好像他不再是圣城的头狼，不再肩负着部落的兴衰，不再守卫着阿拉莫的荣耀，就好像……就好像他是再平常不过的一个Alpha，深深地望着他的Omega ……

他们一起跳了一支又一支，忘记了时间的流逝。渐渐的，音乐舒缓下来，托尼知道这是今晚的最后一支舞了，心里十分不舍。蒂姆搂住他的肩膀，让他把脸靠在他的胸前，就像他们第一次见面那样。也跟那时一样，托尼听到了他的心脏在胸膛里强劲地搏动着，闻到他身上传来的强烈的Alpha气息，包围着他，守护着他，遮蔽了世界上其他的一切。

如果可以，他真希望能够跟蒂姆永远这样跳下去。


	4. Chapter 4

罗伯特霍里跳完圆圈舞，感到一阵口渴，想歇一会儿。他拿起一杯酒，看到布鲁斯鲍文坐在一边，就走过去加入了他。

罗伯特半生漂泊，辅佐过许多伟大的头狼，严苛顽固的哈基姆奥拉朱旺，骄矜自负的沙克奥尼尔，还有刚猛执拗的科比布莱恩特，亲眼目睹他们轮流站上荣耀的顶峰。他的运气实在太好了，大家都说他一定是通晓某种神秘的巫术，能够预卜大陆下一个霸主是谁，他自己则总是摇摇头，说他只是一个无法找到归宿的流浪佣兵而已。

布鲁斯在加入圣城军之前也经历过漫长的流浪，不过他就没有罗伯特那么幸运了。他的出身不高，为了实现梦想不得不离开北美大陆去异乡碰运气，辗转了好几个国家才回到北美，他甚至到过托尼的家乡，还跟他的父亲有过一面之交，所以在圣城这些人当中，他还算是比较不带有私心地关照他的。

布鲁斯对罗伯特点点头，眼睛还盯着对面。罗伯特顺着他的视线望去，看到他们的头狼跟他娇小的舞伴旁若无人地依偎在一起跳舞。托尼穿着白缎袍，上面绣满了银丝，仰起的小脸上兴奋地放着光。他刚才外面还罩着珠灰色的披风，这会大概跳得热了就解开了。他的舞姿轻盈又优雅，令人想起一只美丽的小鸟，在枝头跳来跳去。

蒂姆脸上一直带着的坚毅和沉稳也不见了，取而代之的是热切和柔情。他高大的身影笼罩着Omega，双手轻柔又牢固地围住了他，就像他往日守护圣城一般守护着他。任何人只消看上一眼，就知道这是一对正沉浸在热烈的爱情中的恋人。

四周的Alpha们没有一个人敢上去打搅他们，就像一群鬣狗不敢从狮子口里抢夺食物。

罗伯特第一次看到蒂姆带那孩子回来，就有一种预感事情会演变到这个地步，不，他真的不懂得巫术，但是狼神赐给他一种特别的第六感，让他总能看到别人感觉不到的东西。不过看到蒂姆后来对托尼那样冷淡，他猜也许他的预感出了差错，毕竟预感只是预感，玄之又玄，如果百发百中的话，他早就加入神庙担任祭司了。

“好吧，我猜这事就算这样结了。”罗伯特说，“大家白白追了半天，结果还是落在蒂姆手里。”

布鲁斯咧嘴一笑，看着他说：“这事怪谁？”

“难道是怪我？”罗伯特一脸无辜地说，“蒂姆站在我们中间要加入舞队，总不见得是因为看上了我？”

布鲁斯笑得酒都差点喷出来。

他们正聊着，贝基怒气冲冲地走了过来，没好气地说：“你们俩还在这里看笑话？”

她深受波波维奇信赖，他们都不敢怠慢，问她出了什么事。

“喏。”她朝着那两位沉浸在自己的世界里的人抬了抬下巴。

“他们怎么了？”

“那个无知的小傻瓜，没有头脑的Omega，这会儿大概正一厢情愿地做着爱情的美梦呢。”贝基咬牙切齿地说。

“那又有什么不对吗？”

“那又有什么不对吗？”贝基学舌道，“你们这些没有心肝的家伙。”

“我还是不明白。”

“我也不懂。”

“Omega想要什么？结合、标记、生一堆孩子，这事蒂姆能给他吗？”贝基说。

罗伯特和布鲁斯对望一眼。布鲁斯说：“刚刚不是在说爱情吗？怎么又谈到标记了？”

贝基严厉地瞪了他一眼：“所以蒂姆就光是跟他谈情说爱，翻云覆雨，等时间一到，就让他卷铺盖走人？布鲁斯，我没想到你是这种人。你不是一向很疼爱托尼吗？”

“他倒不用走人，部落里多的是喜欢他的Alpha，不愁没人愿意接手。”罗伯特插嘴道。

贝基的眼光像匕首一样射到罗伯特脸上：“你在胡说什么？”

北美大陆虽然总的来说还是鼓励贞操，但不论是Alpha还是Omega在最终结合之前经历过其他的恋爱也是常有的事情，Omega只要在结合之后保持忠贞就可以了。当然不论怎么说，被心爱的Alpha抛弃而委身其他人绝对算不上是Omega的理想生活。

“我还以为你很希望他留下呢，贝基。”

“我当然希望他留下，波波也是这个意思。但我可没有让蒂姆去追求他！部落里有的是其他优秀的Alpha。”

“可他是蒂姆邓肯啊！”罗伯特说，“别说圣城，整块大陆又有哪个Alpha能跟他比肩？哪个Omega不爱他的英雄气概？”

“他应该知道得很清楚，他没有这个自由！他现在只是逞一时之快，这种做法是不负责任的！”贝基发火道。

“嘘——头狼不是你能这样随便批评的！贝基，别忘了你自己的身份。”罗伯特看了看四周，幸好没有人在注意他们。

贝基沉默了下来，俏丽的面孔板得紧紧的。过了一会儿，她平静了下来：“看来这事只有波波能解决……必要的时候我会请他出面的。”


	5. Chapter 5

舞会之后，托尼感到大家对他的态度有了明显的变化。首先是Alpha们不再对他穷追猛打了，他们偶尔还是会跟他调笑两句，但都恭敬地维持着一种恰如其分的距离。他不是傻瓜，当然知道他们采取这种态度是因为已经将他看成了头狼追求的对象，心里不免又是害羞又是欢喜。

直到现在，他才明白自己早就爱上了蒂姆，从他第一次看到他那时起，不，从他第一次听到他救了他的时候，不，也许还要更早，从他第一次被蒂姆的双臂从雪地里抱起来，闻到他身上的气息的时候，他就爱上了圣城英勇善战的头狼。

他是多么爱蒂姆啊。

他爱他的黑眼睛，既温柔又威严，他爱他睿智的额头，爱他的高贵不凡的气度。他爱他的沉着冷静，也爱他的勇敢无畏。

对于部落的成员他总是十分温和，平易近人，但他庄重高雅的风度让人们自然而然地知道他是他们的领袖，就像众神们知道噬日者是他们的领袖一样；当他皱起眉头的时候，他是如此威仪堂堂，就像乌云遮蔽的天空，锐利的目光令他的敌人不寒而栗；当他的目光落在托尼身上的时候，他又显得那么柔情蜜意，蕴藏着用世界上所有的语言都无法表达的爱意，当一个Omega被这样的眼神望着的时候，他是很难不觉得日月星辰都是围绕他转动的。

只是有些时候，在他们最幸福快乐的时刻，晴朗的天空会突然蒙上阴霾，蒂姆的眼光会毫无理由地黯淡下来，甚至是带着一丝忧郁，托尼怎么逗他开心，跟他撒娇都没有用，反而令他更加沉默。托尼懂得蒂姆肩上负担着整个圣城的重量，所以从来不会责怪他或者跟他赌气，恰恰相反，他的沉重在托尼眼里，反而令他显得更有魅力，更加惹人喜爱了。托尼想要抚平他眉间的皱纹，抹去他嘴角的忧虑，暗暗发誓一定要尽自己的一切力量跟他一起守护圣城，以他的喜怒为自己的喜怒，把他的家乡当成自己的家乡，把他的族人当成自己的族人……

这并不是说他已经忘记了迪奥，忘记了他们的约定。可怜可爱的迪奥，愿狼神保佑他，但是跟蒂姆给他带来的，摧枯拉朽的狂喜和激情相比，他对迪奥的感情显得那么温情和平淡，就像是月亮在太阳面前黯然无光。托尼现在认定了他们之间的过往只是情窦初开时的好奇，就像是小孩子过家家一样，模仿着理想中的爱情，但那不是真正的爱情，只是爱情的苍白的倒影，如今遇到了蒂姆他才懂得这个道理。

他希望迪奥能够原谅他。总有一天，等迪奥也找到他真正的灵魂伴侣之后，他会理解他的感受的，托尼这样安慰自己，但是他从小听着狼神如何降祸于背誓之人的故事长大，因此内心难免隐隐有几分不安……

蒙在他的幸福上的另一层阴影是贝基似乎对他的恋爱十分不赞成，不止是贝基，经常有一些部落的成员表情暧昧地看着他，带着狐疑，甚至是几分鄙夷，他好几次听到背后有人窃窃私语，当着他的面又显得若无其事。不过托尼现在一头扎在爱情里，连神明都不再畏惧，哪里还顾得上凡人是怎么看他的。只要蒂姆理解他的真心，他不在乎别人把他当成一个向头狼献媚的小人。

他全心全意地依赖蒂姆，信任蒂姆，他热爱他，简直就像狂热的信徒对神明那样顶礼膜拜，恨不得把一切都奉献给他，所以当他意识到他的第一次热潮终于姗姗而至的时候，他毫不犹豫地就跟蒂姆提起了这件事。

蒂姆并没有他想象得那么惊喜，但是他怜爱地捧着他的脸问：“你确定吗？”

“我不能更确定了。”托尼究竟还是有几分害羞地把脸埋在蒂姆的肩膀上。

蒂姆坚持抬起他的脸，深深望进他的眼睛：“这可不是儿戏。”

“我当然知道……我并不是说我们现在就要标记……”托尼说，“我知道在圣城，头狼不能随随便便的结合，还要经过祭司的占卜，元老会的决议和狼神的赐福，我只是不想一个人度过热潮……尤其是我的第一次……”

“万一我们最终不能结合呢？”蒂姆的眼底闪过一丝阴云，他的表情比在祭典上还要严肃，“我们还有很多关要过……”

“那我也不后悔！”托尼脱口而出，“我爱你胜过生命，不管将来发生什么，哪怕有一天你不再爱我了，我还是会永远爱你的，所以我永远不会后悔今天的决定……”

蒂姆露出一丝微笑，摇摇头说：“你真是个傻孩子，我当然爱你，我永远爱你。”

“那不就结了？”托尼说，“我以前很不愿意来北美，如果我的父亲没有说服了我，也许我就永远留在家乡了，如果我那天没有遇到雪崩，顺利地到达波士顿，也许我们此生只能在盛大的部落聚会上，甚至战场上远远看到对方，如果运气好的话，也许你会注意到我这个不起眼的小可怜虫，屈尊跟我说一声‘愿为您效劳’……”

蒂姆打断他：“谁没法不注意到你这样出众的美人，就像是天上的太阳，哪怕隔着一万个人，你的光芒还是会传到我眼里。”

托尼笑着瞥了他一眼，没有人会对这样的恭维不感到受用的，尤其是出自一向端方庄重的蒂姆邓肯。托尼不喜欢夸耀，但却十分清楚自己的美貌，即使他自己不注意到，身边的Alpha们也不会让他忘记的。

不过现在他要更重要的事要说：“别打岔，让我说完……如果那天你没有刚好路过救了我，那我已经死了，你一生也不会知道有我这么个人……这么多巧合，没有早一步，也没有晚一步，才让我遇见你……这是噬月者的旨意。”

“赞美归于我主，赞美归于我主。”蒂姆喃喃道，“不过我相信即使没有这些巧合，或迟或早，狼神一定会有另外的办法让我们相遇，让我们相爱的，我们是命中注定要在一起的。”

“那你为什么还担心我们不能结合呢？”

“你说得很对，你虽然年轻，但是对诸神之道已经比我懂得更多了……”蒂姆把托尼抱在他的膝盖上，额头顶着他的额头：“我爱你，永远，我会永远保有你，珍惜你，爱你所爱，憎你所憎，我凭借着我母亲的神圣的坟墓起誓，凭借着圣城头狼之名起誓，凭借诸神起誓，凭借这个世界上我所珍爱和守护的一切起誓，啊，那样我就等于凭借着你向你起誓了……”

托尼被他逗得咯咯地笑了。


	6. Chapter 6

托尼在一望无际的草原上奔跑着。

他的狼型娇小玲珑，毛是灰白色的，骨骼匀称，五官十分秀美。他飞快地跑着，轻灵敏捷，迎面而来的风驱略微散了发情带来的热力，连他觉得格外舒服。

蒂姆站在高处的一块巨石上，居高临下，警惕地守望着，确保着他的Omega的安全。他巨大的狼型真是令人叹为观止，他是如此庄严高贵，简直跟神庙中的噬日者神像毫无两样，无怪乎大家都说他是狼神的化身。他身上的Alpha气息比平时更加强烈了，隔着几里以外都能闻到。

蒂姆跃下了巨石，悄无声息，几步就追上了他的Omega。他跟他肩并肩，如风般地行进着。托尼情不自禁地把脸依偎在他颈下，他们的毛色十分相近，简直分不清彼此。

他们一起跑着，就像传说中，他们的祖先中的第一个Alpha和第一个Omega求偶时那样。

托尼终于找到了一个他满意的地方，在一棵大树的下面，周围还有一些茂密的灌木，遮挡着风霜雨雪，严酷的烈日，和其他猎食者的视线。这是他第一次发情，他们也不打算标记，但是古老的本能仍然让他选择了一个适合生育和抚养幼崽的地方。他停下来，歪着脑袋看着蒂姆，像是在征询他的意见。

蒂姆轻轻拱了拱他的身体，把他推到树荫下面。

这是托尼第一次经历热潮，他以前从来没有体验过这种感觉。高热、躁动、痛痒，他忍不住呜咽了一声。

蒂姆安慰地舔着他的鼻子，轻轻咬他的耳朵。他被Alpha的气息笼罩了，如此亲密的接触令他的热潮来得更加澎湃了。

托尼感到有液体从他的两腿之间慢慢地淌下，蒂姆把头凑近了，深深地闻着这股令人陶醉的气息。他湿热粗糙的舌头舔着敏感，略微肿胀的入口，托尼连连哀鸣，他也说不清是痛楚还是欢愉，只感到一阵头晕眼花，连站稳都很困难。

等他回过神来的时候，他已经被蒂姆的有力的双臂拥在怀里了，他深深爱着的那双黑眼睛里燃烧着热烈的情欲的火焰。

托尼搂住蒂姆的脖子，迫不及待地送上双唇。蒂姆很轻松地就把他抱起来，让他靠着他选定的那棵大树。托尼两腿环住他的腰，他光滑的肌肤摩擦着树干，不过他全部的感官都集中在蒂姆身上，无暇感觉疼痛，蒂姆的嘴唇和舌头，蒂姆喷在他脸上的炽热的鼻息，蒂姆游走在他身上的温暖的大手，和蒂姆的……坚硬地顶在他大腿上的性器。

这个认知令托尼浑身颤抖，说不清是兴奋、期待、紧张、还是恐惧，他的入口难以抑制地涌出一股又一股的体液，散发着令Alpha狂热不已的气息，把蒂姆托着他的手掌都打湿了。

蒂姆在他耳边绵绵地呢喃着情话，不绝地赞美他，赞美他的身体发肤，赞美他明亮的大眼睛，赞美他令人着迷的芬芳，赞美他未经人事的紧致，赞美他的温暖和湿润。他一边告诉他他有多爱他，一边温柔地爱抚着他的身体。

蒂姆小心地，但是强硬地贯穿了他。托尼难耐地呻吟了一声，他紧紧地抓住蒂姆的背脊，留下深深的指痕。

“吾爱……”耳边传来蒂姆低低地叹息。

托尼不由自主地夹紧了身体，他从来没有经历过这样的侵犯，不断央求蒂姆让他喘一口气。

蒂姆停下来吻着他，用舌尖舔弄着他的耳垂，在他脖子上留下深深的印痕。

被头狼占有和侵略的喜悦令他天性里的Omega感到无比自豪，他的Alpha爱他的身体，爱他的气息。他鼓励地把手指插进蒂姆浓密的头发里，撒娇般地呻吟。

蒂姆会意，他开始慢慢律动起来，甬道仿佛有自己的意识一般随着他的节奏收缩挤压，发出啧啧的水声。

坚挺的性器一下又一下地劈开柔软稚嫩的内壁，碾压着敏感的深处，产生的热度令人神思恍惚，肉体愉悦地战栗着，热情地迎合着他的Alpha，连伸在空中的脚趾也绷紧了，彻底融化在情欲的熔岩中……

初次的热潮通常比较短暂，但他的身体本能地回应着强壮的Alpha，予取予求。当托尼从高热和情欲中清醒过来，甚至说不清太阳到底落下升起了几次。

身体感到从未有过的疲累和满足，托尼抬起头，看着蒂姆满怀怜爱和柔情的微笑，他的眼睛盛满了毫不保留的爱意，赤裸的胸前仍然挂着噬日者的狼牙。

托尼伸手把玩着那神圣的信物，这是蒂姆给他的Omega的特权。他提出了一个他好奇了很久的问题：“神庙的典籍上说，圣城头狼的信物是一颗噬日者的狼牙和一颗噬月者的狼牙，我却只见你戴过一颗……噬月者的那颗呢？”

蒂姆原本温柔的脸色瞬间阴沉了下来，他抓住托尼的肩膀，牢牢地盯着他的眼睛。 

托尼从来没有见过他这样可怕的表情，一时不知所措，他不知道自己究竟说错了什么话。

过了半晌，蒂姆皱着眉头说：“你既然读到过关于圣城头狼的信物的书，你难道从来没有读到过……在头狼挑战的那一晚，胜利者可以把噬月者的狼牙送给他心仪的Omega，以此订立婚约？”

托尼过了片刻才理解了他话里的含义，他只觉得他的心一沉，然后不停地往下坠落，从原本高高的，群星所在之处，一直坠落到不见天日的，噬月者的居所……


	7. Chapter 7

马努独自站在山顶，临风而立，将部族的一切都尽收眼底，心中无限感慨。风中传来族人的声音和气味，有悲有喜，人生百味。

这是他留在家乡的最后一个晚上了，他生于斯长于斯，无比依恋和热爱的家乡。

许多年以来，他为了阿根廷的荣耀，和同伴们一起四处征战，留下了黄金一代的美誉，为此甚至耽误了自己的终身大事。

大多数Omega们通常在初次热潮之后一至两年就结合了，而他早已过了这个年纪。虽说如此，他的美貌仍当盛年，眉目含情，风姿楚楚，任何Alpha能得到这样的美人都会庆幸的。

不过他未来的伴侣可不是任何Alpha，胸前的狼牙在风中轻轻动了一下，仿佛是在提醒他。

三年之前的仲夏之夜，他和当时圣城的新任头狼蒂姆邓肯订立了婚约。

那天的情形就跟昨天一样历历在目。

那天，马努和其他族人一起应波波维奇之邀，出席了圣城的头狼挑战。圣城祭司的用意非常明显，他想要在大陆群雄之间脱颖而出，希望能借助以骁勇善战而闻名的阿根廷人的助力，而阿根廷也希望能够通过与圣城结盟，在富饶繁盛的北美大陆占有一席立足之地。

他们心照不宣，新任头狼在赢得挑战之后，将在列席的阿根廷的Omega们之中挑选一位作为他未来的伴侣，以此达成盟约。

一开始的时候，马努还以为大卫是今晚的挑战者，他看起来是如此年富力强，块垒分明的肌肉就像雕塑般刀削斧凿，令人想到阿根廷部族崇拜的，古老的战争之神。然而当蒂姆邓肯出现的时候，大卫在他面前就不免相形见绌了，就像战神在持续了十一个日夜的争斗之后，不得不低头认输，奉噬日者为众神之首。

马努从来没有见过这样强大的Alpha，纵然他一向沉着冷静，处变不惊，在那神祇一般的新头狼向他走来的时候，也不免心跳加快了。

皎洁的月光下，当着两个部落众人的面，蒂姆手捧着噬月者的狼牙，问马努是否愿意与他结为伴侣，永不分离。

马努抬头望着他庄严的脸庞，说：“在我同意之前，你必须先答应我三个条件。”

“请说。”

“首先，我的族人崇拜的是古老的战争之神，我一旦答应你，你必须立刻开土动工，在圣城建立一座战神的神殿，以便我们成婚之后，我和其他族人能够在圣城供奉和崇拜自己的神明。”

“我答应你。”

“其次，阿根廷现在需要我，我不能立刻与你结合。你必须等我三年，三年之后，我会回圣城与你成婚。三年之内，无论我如何行事，都与圣城无关，除非我要求，圣城不得干预。”

马努能听到圣城的族人窃窃私语的声音，要求任何成年的Alpha等Omega三年，都是将姿态放得非常之高了，遑论圣城的头狼。

“我答应你。”蒂姆说。

“最后，也是最重要的，如果我答应你，从我答应你的这一刻起，包括你等我的三年，一直到我们都蒙噬月者的召唤为止，你必须一心一意，不能再与其他的Omega结合……”

这次不止圣城的族人，就连他自己的族人也是一片哗然。

马努继续说：“……我也知道北美大陆的头狼标记两三个Omega是常事，但我曾经在神前起誓，一定要找到一位对我忠贞不渝的Alpha，如果不能答应我这个要求的话，即使是噬日者亲自向我求婚，我恐怕也不能答应他。”

蒂姆的目光闪动了一下，马努几乎可以说他的表情里带着几分欣赏：“我……答应你。”

“你想清楚了，即使以后出现如何千娇百媚，令人心动的Omega，有了这层誓言，你都不能再标记他了。”

“我几乎要以为你不想答应我了……”蒂姆笑了，随即严肃地说，“放心吧，你有圣城头狼的亲口保证，从你答应我的那一刻起，我一定对你一心一意，矢志不渝，绝不再与其他的Omega结合。”

“既然如此，我也没有什么好说的了。”马努望着他的黑眼睛，“我答应你，三年之后，我会挑选部落里最精英的两位勇士，陪伴我准时回到圣城，与你成婚。”

他低头让蒂姆将噬月者的狼牙戴在他的脖子上，三年以来，片刻也不曾离开过他，就像那个晚上，蒂姆邓肯那深沉的黑眼睛一样，时时刻刻记挂在他的心头。

明天，他终于要出发去实践他们的诺言了。


	8. Chapter 8

贝基侍奉波波维奇已经有将近十个年头了。她从小在圣安东尼奥生长，资历甚深。许多城邦曾经邀请她作为祭司加入他们的神庙，都被她一一婉拒了。在她看来，哪怕是以老谋深算闻名的大祭司杰克逊和莱利，也不如波波维奇通晓经典，足智多谋，她还有许多需要向他学习的地方，因此不愿意离开他的身边。

她性格严肃，做事一板一眼，从不害怕告诉任何人她自己的想法，即使是在波波维奇面前也不保留，因此深得他的倚重和信赖。

她早就直截了当地表示了她对托尼的恋爱的不赞同，因此当他红着眼睛来找她的时候，她立刻就猜到他是为了什么。

“他把一切都告诉我了……”托尼还在为蒂姆开脱，“我想这也不能怪他，他还以为我一直都知道他已有婚约的事情，不只是他，大家都以为我知道……”

贝基不免觉得这件事她自己也有责任，噬月者狼牙之事在整个大陆无人不知无人不晓，托尼虽然生在异乡，平时看起来对于北美的风俗倒是相当了解，因此并没有人想到，他竟然对这件事情一无所知。

“即使我知道他已有婚约，我也未必就会拒绝他……”托尼又说，“像他这样的Alpha，标记几个Omega也很寻常。”

“蒂姆不同，他可是发过誓永远不与其他Omega结合的。如果真要追究的话，他现在就已经违反了一心一意的誓言。”

托尼的眼神黯淡下来。如果换了一个人，可能会为自己的直接了当感到一丝内疚，不过贝基从不用糖衣包裹她的言辞。

“他说他会尽一切努力让……让马努放弃他的第三个要求……哪怕是在其他方面补偿他的部落也行……”

“可这是马努的权利，如果他不放弃，蒂姆打算怎么做呢？撕毁和阿根廷之间的盟约吗？这样的侮辱与公开宣战无异，波波不会让他这样做的，如果你来自一个更加强大的部落，那倒还好说……”

贝基亲眼见过那位来自阿根廷的Omega，他在蒂姆面前也镇定自若，侃侃而谈，仿佛他只是任何一个普通的Alpha，跟眼前这个一心崇拜狼神化身的小傻瓜完全不同，他可不会被蒂姆一个眼神就骗得晕头转向。

“我知道圣城对于蒂米来说永远是第一位的，不论他有多爱我，他也不会把我至于他的使命和职责之上的，我也不会要求他这样做。”托尼说，显然他也不是没有思考过马努要求蒂姆履行诺言这种可能性。

“我相信诸神自有他们的安排。如果我命中注定永远无法跟我爱的Alpha结合，那我也只能接受了。”托尼低声说，“也许这是狼神对我背弃誓言的惩罚……”

“什么？”

“没什么。”托尼摇摇头，“将来我或者留在神庙侍奉祭司大人，还能有机会跟蒂米交谈几句，也许偶尔获得他一个微笑，如果……万一他的Omega不喜欢我留在这里……那我就回家去……也许这是诸神的旨意，我终归是属于法兰西的……”

“我想事情还不至于到这个地步。”贝基安慰说，看托尼那个沮丧的样子，连她都有几分不忍了，“你想要留在圣城应该还不是问题。” 

“也许吧。”托尼喃喃道，“那个Omega……他是什么样子的？”

“你为什么不去问蒂姆？”

托尼摇摇头：“他要是说他的婚约者不好，我一定十分不甘，或者疑心他是在骗我，想要哄我高兴，可他要是说他好，我听到他赞美他，心里又会很难过。你一向有一说一，我想要你告诉我。”

贝基想了一会儿说：“我只是个Beta，但是那时部落里的Alpha们都夸他美，所以我想他应该是很美的吧。”

“那他人怎么样？”

“他们一行只在圣城逗留了五天，他不是跟自己的族人在一起，就是跟蒂姆在一起，这个问题真得只有蒂姆能回答你了。”

听她这样一说，托尼垂下了眼帘，长长的睫毛不住颤动，十分惹人怜爱，如果她是一个Alpha，估计也会心动不已，贝基心想，这实在也不能怪蒂姆。

蒂姆和托尼两个人现在简直反过来了。托尼本来总是爱说爱笑，一团高兴，有些孩子气，现在仿佛一夜之间长大了。虽说他不愿意让讨厌他的人看笑话，也不愿意让喜欢他的人担心，所以总还是尽量显得没有什么挂碍的样子，但他的眼神难免带着一丝忧伤，时常无缘无故地陷入沉思，他在大家面前越是故作高兴，反而越是令人感到难过。

反倒是蒂姆，总是显得十分乐观，想尽办法逗托尼开心，让他解闷，简直恨不得时时刻刻陪在他身边，丝毫不掩饰对他的宠爱。每次贝基跟托尼一起从波波的书房出来，就看到他们日理万机的头狼在外面耐心地等着他的Omega，她也听罗伯特提过蒂姆带着托尼出席军事会议的事情。

“Alpha们不会不满吗？”她问。

罗伯特耸耸肩：“蒂姆一向很有威信，连大卫都不开口，大家怎么好说什么？”

圣城上下原本都以为蒂姆只是一时新鲜好玩，谁知随着婚期越来越临近，蒂姆却丝毫没有跟托尼分手的意思，反而迟迟不开始仪式的准备工作。族人难免有些猜疑起来，蒂姆却依旧我行我素，并不理睬那些说他沉迷美色，背信弃义的流言。

连贝基都忍不住担心起来，跟波波维奇提起了这件事：“您也知道的，头狼曾经在两个部族之前发过誓……可是看他现在这个样子，难道是不打算履行婚约了吗？”

“我的孩子，”波波维奇合上了他正在翻阅的典籍，“蒂米这样做必定是有他的理由的……”

“理由？除了他跟所有的Alpha一样，被一个可爱的小Omega迷得晕头转向，忘记了自己的责任和誓言以外，我看不出他有任何理由这样做……”

“我理解你的担忧。”波波维奇打断了她，“不过你要相信你的头狼，他毕竟是双生狼赐给圣城的使者，为诸神所宠爱。”

看到波波维奇都这样说，贝基即使满腹忧虑，也不敢再说什么了。


	9. Chapter 9

迪奥是头狼的儿子，又是Alpha，从分化起就被当做未来的首领培养。不过在他本人而言，对于艺术和诗歌的兴趣要远远超过战争和政治。好在他天赋很高，头脑灵活，不论学习什么都能很快上手，因此被族人们寄予厚望，将来能成为一代明主，带领部落称雄欧罗巴。

他的母亲很了解他，但是也拿他散漫的性格没办法，常常无奈地说：“你跟托尼应该倒过来，让他当个Alpha才对。那孩子性格刚强，又有主见，以后部落里的事恐怕还要靠他来帮你拿主意了……”

因此，对于托尼的父亲把他送去北美这件事情，不仅托尼和迪奥两个十分不满，连迪奥的母亲都不赞成，部落里的人早就把他们两个看成一对，对于这种棒打鸳鸯的做法也是非常不解。

托尼临走之际，跟迪奥依依惜别，缱惓难舍，说他一定会回来，要迪奥耐心等待，不可以三心二意，移情别恋。迪奥当然一一答应，心里却明白他此去路途遥远，变数很多，故此十分担忧。

冬去春来，月盈月缺，迪奥一直没有等到托尼的音讯，反而等到了波士顿的书信，询问他们部落的使者有没有到达，托尼有没有准时出发。

迪奥再也等不下去了，在他看来，托尼既没有回来，也没有达到波士顿，只能是中途出了意外。

他知道母亲绝对不会同意她的继承者离开法兰西的，也知道作为成年的Alpha，私自离群以后就不会再被部落接纳了，不过托尼现在可能正需要他……一想到这里，他就什么也顾不上了。

趁着一个新月的夜晚，迪奥改换了平民的装束，悄悄离开了部落。他打算先到了北美大陆，再跟人打听怎么去波士顿，一边沿路寻找，哪怕要把北美的每一寸土地都翻过来，也一定要找到托尼。他自以为走得神不知鬼不觉，没想到没过多久，就被托尼的亲弟弟追上了。

戈贝尔跟他哥哥完全不同。他还没有分化，长得其貌不扬，干瘪瘦小，大家都猜他是个Beta，他父亲在他身上也懒得多下功夫了。托尼对这个唯一的弟弟倒是百般疼爱，迪奥为了讨好心上人，也经常耐心陪戈贝尔玩耍，处处照顾他，所以戈贝尔跟他一向情同手足，还时常在他跟托尼私会时放风，为此没少挨他父亲的揍。

“我出来走走散散心。”迪奥说，“你不用跟着我。”

“哦？你散心带着行李干嘛？”

“我……我去意大利那边逛一圈……”

“去意大利要改换装束？” 

迪奥看他混不过去了，只好动之以情：“你不要拦着我，我已经下定了决心，非要找到托尼不可。他一向最疼你，难道你不担心他？”

“谁说我是来拦你的？”戈贝尔说，“我也要跟你一起去找他。”

“你疯了？你知道这一路有多远吗？风霜雨雪，人海茫茫，你可能永远也找不到他！”

“那你还去？”

迪奥一时语塞，只好说：“我跟你不同……”

“你是跟我不同，你一走可就回不来了！”戈贝尔的眼睛在夜色中闪闪发光，“我不管，你要是不带上我，我喊起人来，你也走不成。”

迪奥叹了一口气：“你可想清楚了，一旦跟我走了，你也回不了头！”

“你放心，我什么也不怕。”戈贝尔说。

迪奥深知他骨子里跟他哥哥一样，倔起来几头牛也拉不住，只得带着他一起上路了。

他们走过了许多地方，有繁华的，有荒芜的，甚至也遇到灾祸和饥荒，幸好他们两个随机应变，又得众神护佑，每次都能化险为夷。

这一天，他们来到了阿尔及尔，从地图上看，这里是通往北美的必经之路。这里的头狼争夺引发了内战，把许多无辜的平民都卷了进去，情况十分危险。他们尽量低调，埋头赶路。偶然也有些散兵游勇注意到他们，但一来他们是外乡人打扮，衣着破烂，没有什么油水，二来迪奥看起来是一个年轻力壮的Alpha，戈贝尔又是个让人没有兴趣的幼年Beta，所以他们决定不值得花那个工夫去骚扰他们。

等他们好不容易到达边界，才发现这里已经被封锁了，除非有通行的文书，不允许任何人离开。迪奥把身上的钱全都给了当地的一个佣军头目，他答应带他们偷偷走小道离开。迪奥并不信任他，但除此之外也没有别的办法了。

他们一路上看到许多尸体堆积道旁，大多是试图逃走却被屠杀的老弱妇孺，哪怕迪奥和戈贝尔这两天已经看惯了杀戮，也不禁为这副惨状连连摇头。

迪奥不敢细看，生怕在尸堆里发现他最在乎的人，反而是戈贝尔捅捅他的胳膊，低声说那里有东西在动。

迪奥定睛一看，果然在一具尸体下面，隐隐露出一方红衣，他在阵阵尸臭中闻到了一个活人的味道。

“不要理他。”那个小头目警告他说，“我收了钱就要带你们过关，可你要是去帮叛党，那就是他们的同伙，我会立刻宰了你们。”

尸堆里传出了孩子哭泣的声音。

“那还是个孩子！”迪奥说。

“他的父母是叛贼，他自然也是叛贼。”

迪奥也知道听他的话才是最明智的，但他实在无法忽略那个哭泣的孩子。在他心目中，也许托尼也正处在这样一个境地，需要仰赖旁观者的好意才能生存，如果他帮助那个孩子的话，冥冥之中，诸神会看顾托尼，让他也能绝处逢生……

戈贝尔比他行动得还要快，已经跑到了那孩子的身边，他瘦小的狼型咬着那一方红布，用力地往外扯着，孩子的哭声更大了。

那几个佣兵见状，立刻翻脸不认人，迪奥一个人以寡敌众，还要分神掩护两个孩子，未免捉襟见肘，渐渐落了下风。情势正在危急的时候，援兵突然从天而降。

三只白狼不知从哪里跑来，加入了战斗，他们十分英勇善战，很快就赶跑了那些佣军。

迪奥把那个孩子抱了起来，他浑身脏兮兮的，在他怀里不断挣扎，但却没什么力气，看起来躲在尸体下不吃不喝至少有两三天了。

白狼中为首的那个的Omega操着口音很重的大陆通用语，对迪奥说他们还没有脱离险地，那伙佣兵吃了这个亏，一定会带人回来找场子，让迪奥和戈贝尔赶快跟着他们走。

他们一起结伴而行，向着正式的官方关卡疾驰而去。边境的守军狐疑地打量着这一群人，和那个一看就是本地人的孩子，他哭累了，这会儿已经趴在迪奥肩头睡着了。

那个Omega“啪”地一声把过关文书拍在桌子上：“这上面是圣城蒂姆邓肯大人的印章，你最后仔细看看清楚，不要搞错了，要是出了什么岔子，将来圣城追究起来……”

那个守军听了，不敢多为难他们，无奈地挥挥手，让迪奥他们也跟着蒙混过关，顺利地离开了阿尔及尔。等到出了边界，得知迪奥要去北美，那个Omega表示他跟他们同路，邀他一起坐他们的船出海：“大家结伴也好有个照应。”

迪奥此时已经身无分文，对此当然求之不得：“大恩不言谢，今天要不是狼神保佑，遇见几位，我们还不知道落得什么下场呢。”

“不用客气。”那个Omega说，“我们看到你们不顾安危，匡弱扶困，心中也很佩服。”

迪奥这才想起他还没有请教救命恩人的尊姓大名。

“我叫伊曼纽尔吉诺比利，你叫我马努就可以了。”


	10. Chapter 10

迪奥和马努他们一起在港口附近的一所旅店安顿下来，等待圣城的船只来接他们。

马努要帮那个孩子换洗，被他拼命挣脱了，死死抱着迪奥的大腿不肯放手。他不信赖马努这个Omega，倒是十分依恋迪奥这个Alpha，也算是一桩怪事。

“我想还是因为你救了他的关系。”马努说。

“救了他的明明是我……”戈贝尔在旁边嘀咕了一句。

迪奥无奈，只好帮那孩子洗澡梳头，这还是他第一次做这种事，不免手忙脚乱。好在那个孩子虽然不肯开口，却十分乖巧，迪奥把他结成一团的头发梳开的时候一定弄疼了他，他却连眉头也不皱一下。

等他洗漱停当，换上了马努的睡衣以后，他们才发现那个孩子长得粉雕玉琢，眉淡睫长，十分秀丽可爱，虽然没有分化，看样子十有八九是个Omega，倒让迪奥有点不好意思起来。

等两个孩子都安顿下以后，迪奥和马努聊起天来。马努告诉他此去是为了和圣城的头狼完婚，他的同伴法布里奇奥和诺西奥尼也会跟他一起加入圣城。

“我没想到你竟然是这样的大人物。”迪奥说，“我要对您肃然起敬了……”

马努微笑说：“我宁可你是因为我本人而对我肃然起敬。我跟邓肯大人之间，只不过是为了部落之间的结盟而已。”

“我不这样认为。”迪奥说，“整个阿根廷他要挑选哪个Omega不行，偏偏选中了你，还答应了你那么苛刻的条件，一定是十分喜爱你的。”

“希望如此吧。”马努眨眨眼睛说，“你要去北美做什么？”

“我是去找人的……”迪奥说着把事情的来龙去脉告诉了他。

马努听完，皱着眉头说：“我理解你的心情，不过你这样毫无目的地乱转，无异是大海捞针。”

“我自己也知道，不过我也没有别的办法了……总不能白白坐在家里什么也不干。”

“你的Omega虽然目前生死未卜，不知所踪，但是能遇到你这样情深义重的Alpha，也算是十分幸运了。”

迪奥说，“我祈求诸神保佑他安然无恙，为此我愿意付出任何代价。”

马努听了不响，过了一会儿说：“你应该小心你所祈求的东西，我们崇拜的神祇是专断而任性的，凡人看不懂他们的行事。”

迪奥说：“我懂得你的意思，不过我的祈愿并不更改，只要噬月者能满足我的要求，无论他要从我身上取走什么，我都心甘情愿。”

天空中有一只老鹰鸣叫着飞过，大家都知道那是噬月者的信使，烛火在晚风中跳动了一下，他们都被一股神秘而凝重的气氛感染了，许久没有做声。

马努若有所思地说：“你不如把你的Omega的名字和样貌都告诉我，我也会帮你留心的。”

迪奥一一形容给他听。马努笑说：“叫托尼帕克的，整个大陆没有一千也有八百了。”

“可从法兰西来的Omega只有他一个。”迪奥说，“如果你见到他，一定会认出他的，他是那么美……令晨星都为之失色。”

马努情不自禁地笑起来。

“啊，你不相信我……”迪奥也微笑说，“你以为这是爱人的眼睛制造出的玫瑰色的幻象。不过即使我从完全客观的角度来看，他也是万中无一的美人。”

马努抿嘴一笑：“真希望哪天我能有幸见到这位绝代佳人，也算是三生有幸。”

“如果你看到他，别忘了告诉他法兰西的迪奥和戈贝尔正在找他。”

“可万一我找到了他，要怎么告诉你呢？”

这下迪奥也犯了愁。

“这样吧，如果一年之内你找不到他，那么一年之后，你就来圣城找我。如果我在这一年里竟然能遇到他，就让他在圣城等你，如果我们都找不到，那就到时再做打算，也许可以借用圣城的力量帮你一起找。”

迪奥连忙说：“这个主意很好，如果你真的能帮我找到他，那么简直恩同再造，我不知道要如何感激你才好。”

马努说：“先别客气。我跟他无亲无故，口说无凭，你身上有什么他认得的信物？”

迪奥想了一会儿，把随身携带的匕首递给了马努：“我出来得急，也没有带什么。这把匕首还是我成年的时候，他送给我的礼物……”

“你放心吧，我会好好保管的。一年之后，不是我亲手把它交还给你，就让托尼把它交还给你。”

迪奥这几个月来毫无头绪，心情沉闷，现在虽仍希望渺茫，却仿佛黑暗中看到了一线光明，畅快了不少。他跟马努分手，回到房间，发现戈贝尔呼呼睡得正香，那个孩子不知道什么时候也跑来了，在戈贝尔身边蜷缩成一团，手里紧紧抓着他的一根手指。迪奥不免有几分怜惜地摸摸他的柔软的头发，回忆起他跟托尼小时候日夜相对两小无猜的日子，心中无比怀念。

“他叫富尼埃。”第二天早上，戈贝尔若无其事地跟迪奥说。

“你怎么知道的？”

“昨天晚上，他问我要糖吃的时候说的。唔……其实我也不确定，他不会说通用语，但我猜这是他的名字。”

迪奥不禁失笑。

富尼埃虽然依恋迪奥，却仍然不肯跟他说话，只跟年纪相近的戈贝尔交流，虽然戈贝尔跟他语言不通，但是两个人比手化脚，也勉强可以交流。通过戈贝尔，他们得知富尼埃的父母都已经死了，此地也没有族人能够收留他，于是决定还是带他一起去北美。

圣城的船扬着银白色的帆，船长是一个高大的Alpha，对马努十分恭敬，连带着迪奥他们也享受到了上宾的礼遇。这个季节的大西洋十分安详平稳，他们顺利地到达了目的地，接下来，马努他们一行要往西去圣城，迪奥他们将要北上前往波士顿寻人。分手之际，如何处置富尼埃成了一桩难事。

迪奥原想还是应该让他跟马努他们一起去圣城，到底能有个安稳落脚的地方，他要真分化成一个Omega，跟着迪奥也不方便。马努也觉得这个办法妥当，很愿意收留富尼埃，唯一的问题是富尼埃自己不愿意。他趁人不备，把自己的衣角跟迪奥的衣角用死结结在一起，生怕一不小心被人带走了。他已经在战乱中失去了双亲，这样的依恋令人又感动又心疼，不忍心硬是把他跟迪奥分开。戈贝尔跟他年纪相仿，这几天朝夕相处下来，也是依依不舍的。

“既然如此，你还是带他去吧，要是他吃不了苦，一年后你就把他送到圣城来。”马努说。

富尼埃跟他们连日相处下来，已经能大概听懂一些通用语，猜出了马努的意思，连连点头。戈贝尔也高兴地跳了起来。

迪奥叹了一口气，也只能从命了。

迪奥跟马努他们偶然萍水相逢，十分投契。这时要分手，也有几分不舍。不过圣城的人在旁边，他也不好跟邓肯的Omega表现得太亲热，免得引人误会。

马努知道他们的东西全都没有带出阿尔及尔，送了许多干粮和行李给迪奥，末了又拿出一袋子金币给他：“这是我借给你的，一年之后十倍还给我就行了。”

“既然如此，我就恭敬不如从命了。”迪奥本身性格洒脱，从不把金钱放在心上，因此也不推脱，“祝您跟头狼大人新婚愉快，早生贵子。”

马努倒有几分脸红了：“也祝你早日找到你的意中人，恩爱偕老，地久天长。”


	11. Chapter 11

马努的旅行太顺利了，比预计时间还早就到达了圣城。领队的尤度卡让邦纳快马加鞭，先去通报，好让圣城做好迎接的准备，自己则领着其他人在后面缓缓行进。

等到他们的大部队到达圣城的时候已经是深夜了，马努在迎接的队列中看到了前任头狼大卫罗宾逊，波波维奇的左右手布福德和梅西纳，还有神庙的贝基哈蒙，这些人他上次都见过。先一步进城的邦纳也在，还有一个他们都没有见过的，穿着神庙服色的Omega，他年纪很轻，瘦削的脸，一双温顺湿润的大眼睛。

马努没有看到蒂姆邓肯本人，心里不免有几分失望。

“你们的头狼为什么不亲自来迎接我们？”诺西奥尼相当不客气地问。

布福德说：“现在夜深了，我们不便打扰他休息。如果是白天的话，他一定会亲自来迎接的。”

“为什么我们不能在城外先住一晚，等到明天早上再进城呢？”诺西奥尼说，“为什么要在晚上偷偷摸摸的？” 

领他们一路前来的尤杜卡连忙说：“虽然这已经是圣城的范围了，深夜驻扎在城外还是不安全，况且大家一路辛苦了，所以我本想大家在圣城好好休息一晚，让马努不用风尘仆仆地跟头狼见面……是我考虑得不周到。”

他这样一说，诺西奥尼反而不好意思再说什么了，马努暂时按下心头的疑惑，说他考虑得也有道理，劳动各位深夜来迎接辛苦了。

“明天一早头狼会亲自领几位去新落成的神庙，他亲自监办的，您一定会喜欢的。圣城上下为了迎接阿根廷的诸位可是花了不少功夫……”邦纳趁机说，“现在我先带各位去休息吧。”

马努轻轻抚摸噬月者的狼牙，点头让他带路。

他们仍然被安排在上一次住的地方落脚，那个Omega跟贝基一起忙里忙外地帮他们安顿，十分周到仔细，搞得马努都有点不好意思了，他问他叫什么名字，是不是新近才来到圣城的。

“我叫乔治希尔。”他有些腼腆地说，“我本来是印地安那人，承蒙头狼和祭司大人收留，来圣城不过一年多。”

“难怪我从来没有见过你。”马努说，“圣城本来Omega就很少，我要是上次见到你，不会没有印象的。”

“这一阵子也来了好几个，除了您，还有我，还有托尼……”希尔突然住口不说了。

“托尼？”这个名字跟迪奥要找的人倒是一样，可世间哪有这么巧的事？

“您肯定会见到他的……现在时候不早了，您早点休息吧，明天见到邓肯大人的时候才好容光焕发，令他再次倾倒不已。”

这孩子倒打趣起他来了！

话虽如此，可是马努一夜辗转反侧，难以入眠。他一会儿想到家乡，不知道他离开之后族人们都还好吗？一会儿想到迪奥他们，不知道他们的旅行是否顺利？有没有找到要找的人？富尼埃肯不肯开口了？

不过他主要的时间还是在想他未来的Alpha……

他跟蒂姆邓肯相处总共不过短短五天而已，但是他的一言一行一直深深刻在马努心上。

跟大多数Alpha不同，蒂姆从不过分殷勤地讨好他，也不喜欢在他面前自吹自擂，他甚至连话都说得不多，可是他身上有一种让马努觉得无比踏实的东西，他平等地对待他，尊重他的智慧和经验，事事征询他的意见，仔细倾听他的喜恶，他的态度很明显地表示出他已经把马努当成了他的终生伴侣。他虽然贵为圣城之主，狼神的化身，但还是把马努当成平等的伙伴来对待，而不仅仅是一个可以标记的对象。 这是马努在其他那些粗鲁无礼的Alpha身上见不到的。

马努正处在一个Omega美貌和风韵的顶峰期，对于感情和生活，他都胸有成竹，进退得当。他也见过比蒂姆更俊美潇洒，谈吐风流的Alpha，比如刚刚跟他分手的迪奥就是，不过从来没有一个Alpha，能像蒂姆那样令他如此忐忑，如此不自信。

他的思绪转到蒂姆今天的缺席上，孤寂的夜晚放大了他的不安，他不免开始怀疑也许邓肯并没有想象中那么重视他，毕竟他们已经三年没有见面了，也许是他的记忆美化了他们在一起的那几天……不，他不应该这样胡思乱想，马努对自己说，布福德说了他们不想惊扰头狼的休息，所以没有通报，蒂姆并不知道他们已经到了，不然于情于理，他都不应该不亲自来迎接他未来的Omega……

这一夜就在他的胡思乱想中过去了，一直等到东方既白，马努也没有想出个所以然来。奥贝托在屋外敲着门，说圣城的人来通报了，蒂姆邓肯一会儿就到，与他们共进早餐。

一见到蒂姆，马努的一颗心就全放下了。蒂姆待他跟上次没有任何不同，真要说起来的话，还更加细致体贴了一些。他为了昨天没有亲自去迎接他们道歉，还特意让人准备了马努家乡的食物。诺西奥尼和法布里奇奥他也记得，十分亲切地招呼他们。吃完早餐，他牵着马努的手，带他们去参观特意为他修建的战神神殿。神殿比马努要求的更加恢宏气派，一定会蒙战神喜悦。

“反正现在有了托尼和希尔，主神殿的人手很充足，我们可以调几个人到这边来。”陪着一同参观的贝基说。

这是马努第二次听到“托尼”这个名字了，却还没有见到过本人，在圣城，他看起来是如此无处不在又无影无踪。

“希尔我昨天倒是见到了，托尼是……”马努带着疑惑问。

贝基不做声，眼光飘向蒂姆。

蒂姆平静地说：“他现在正在跟波波早课，等结束了，我会正式给你们介绍的。”

“你亲自介绍吗？”马努敏锐地捕捉到了蒂姆口气里的那一丝不同寻常的亲密，令他心中的疑虑又扩大了。

“是的，无论从哪方面来看，都应该由我来介绍才对。”蒂姆说，“我希望你会喜欢他。”


	12. Chapter 12

托尼是被蒂姆摇醒的。

“天还没亮呢，让我再睡会儿。”他撒娇地往蒂姆怀里钻。

“他昨晚到了。”蒂姆简短地说。

托尼一下子睡意全无。

他不必问“他”指的是谁，那只能是一个人。

“你怎么不马上告诉我？”

“昨天深夜才到的，何必吵醒你？布福德安排他们进城了，大卫去接的。”

大概是看他面有忧色，蒂姆摸着他的脸颊说，“别担心，一切有我。”

托尼不愿意到来的这一天终于到来了，比他预料中还要早一点。虽然蒂姆总是说他一定能说服马努接受他，但是他自己还是不敢抱着太乐观的心态。

早课的时候他都心烦意乱的，走神了好几次，波波当然知道他如此失态是为什么，倒没有责怪他。不过他看到早课结束之后，托尼还在找一些借口拖拖拉拉地不愿意离开神庙，就挥手赶人了：“不要再磨蹭了，赶快走吧，按照道理你昨晚就应该去迎接他的。”

托尼扁着嘴不答应。

波波看他愁眉苦脸的样子，说道：“你要对狼神的安排有信心，在神庙的祷词难道只是嘴上说说而已？一到紧要关头就忘了？”

波波的态度跟平时没什么两样，就好像托尼要面对的并不是决定他未来命运的使者。不知道为什么，他这种若无其事的态度反而让托尼平静了一点。

“快去吧，你们得抓紧时间，午饭之前让马努来见我。”

托尼点头答应了，一边走出了给予他庇护和安宁的神殿。

跟往常一样，蒂姆已经在外面等他了，只不过这一次，他身边还站着一个人……

“这是阿根廷的伊曼纽尔-大卫-吉诺比利-玛卡里，我的婚约者。”蒂姆说。

托尼打量着马努，他就跟他想象中的样子差不多，苍白瘦削，微卷的长发披在肩头。他气度高华，温文尔雅，只有一双寒星般的眼睛，看起来十分锐利。

蒂姆又转向马努说：“这是法兰西的威廉-安东尼-帕克。”

“愿为您效劳。”托尼说。

“来自法兰西的……帕克？”马努迟疑地问。

“您叫我托尼就可以了。”

马努若有所思地上下打量着托尼，他还没来得及开口，就被蒂姆打断了：“我本来应该早告诉你的，但我想我告诉你的时候托尼也应该在场，他也有权力参与这场谈话……”

马努似乎是隐隐觉察到了什么，不禁皱起了眉头。

“托尼是我的恋人。”

马努脸上震惊的神色令托尼垂下了目光，不敢再看他。这不太公平，蒂姆和托尼都是有备而来的，他们早就知道这一天的到来，马努则不然，他穿越了几个大陆，跋山涉水地来到圣城，却遭到了一场伏击。

“我很抱歉……”连蒂姆都难得地现出了愧色，“我没有遵守我们之间的约定。”

一片死寂。托尼连大气也不敢出，等了好一会儿，他才听到马努说：“那你现在把他介绍给我，是作何打算呢？”

托尼飞快地看了马努一眼，马努死死盯着蒂姆看。他又看了蒂姆一眼，蒂姆也光顾着看马努了，并没有在注意他。托尼真佩服蒂姆的勇气，理智上他也明白遮遮掩掩不如直截了当来得好，可是并不是每个人都能这样直面被背弃者的谴责。他也很佩服马努的勇气，蒂姆这样深沉威严地逼视着他，他却镇定自若，毫无惧色。

“我希望你能放弃你的第三个要求，让我跟托尼结合。”蒂姆终于说。

马努紧紧咬住嘴唇，半晌才问：“那我呢？”

“我当然还是打算履行我们的婚约和两族的盟誓。如果我能通过别的方式，对你有所补偿的话……”

“蒂姆邓肯！”马努打断了他，“你明不明白自己在做什么？这简直是发疯！你违反了对我的誓言，我还没有追究，你倒反过来轻描淡写地要求我也打破我在神前的誓言？我不在乎你是一个多么伟大的Alpha，我不在乎你能给我什么样的补偿，不论我有多么爱你，我也不能牺牲我清白的良心。”

马努原本苍白的脸涨得通红，双手握拳，轻轻发抖。他太激动了，都没有注意到他脱口而出的“爱”字，托尼却注意到了，他忍不住瑟缩了一下。

有一瞬间，托尼真想干脆退出算了，本来为了成全他的爱情，他背弃了自己的誓言，也让蒂姆背弃了他的誓言，这已经够糟糕了，马努本来就是牺牲者，他们没有资格要求他也这样做……

不行，他硬起心肠告诉自己，蒂姆正在为了他争取，他不能逃避，不能退缩。

“是的。”蒂姆平静地接受了马努的责难，“这是我的要求。我不想用语言粉饰我的行为，归根结底，是我背叛了你，现在还请求你能放弃你的誓言。”

马努反而气得笑了：“我倒是很敬佩你的直白，不过我要问你，如果我坚持不答应呢？”

蒂姆沉默了很久，才说：“我无法回答你，我不能放弃你，我也不能放弃托尼。”

“那你最好准备好一个后备方案，我不知道托尼是怎么想的，不过在我看来，恐怕我们两个人你没法全都保留。”马努说，“我给你三天时间考虑清楚。三天之后，如果你还不能决定的话，我就启程离开，省得你左右为难。”

托尼的心一沉，这是他最不愿意看到的。哪怕在他跟蒂姆最缱惓情浓的时候，蒂姆也从来没有松口说过要放弃婚约，如今马努人都到了圣城，他的希望只怕更加渺茫……

他的心情沉重，差点忘记了传达波波维奇的意思：“马努，波波邀请您去神庙见他。”

“好的。”马努对着他倒还能心平气和地回答，“在那之后，我希望也能跟您单独谈话，可以吗？”

托尼看了蒂姆一眼，蒂姆对他点点头，他回答说：“当然。”


	13. Chapter 13

波波维奇在圣城已经经历了数不清的岁月，他刚刚来到这里的时候，双生狼的神殿只有小小的一间祷告室，院子里的两棵参天橡树也还只有一人高。

他见证了从先知乔治格文到圣徒大卫罗宾逊几代头狼的苦苦挣扎，想要把荣耀带给圣城贫瘠的土地，把和平和繁华带给族人。

最终还是靠着大卫的苦行，感动了噬日者。他放弃了每个Alpha与生俱来的权利，终于让众神之首回应了族人百年来的祈祷，将蒂姆邓肯赐给了圣城。

波波维奇这一生看着格文从一个俾睨天下的少年变成了一个和蔼可亲的老人，看着大卫从一个年轻气盛的青年变成了一个谦恭温文的智者，看着蒂姆从一个牙牙学语的孩童长成了称雄大陆的圣主，他看得太多了，他比谁都更清楚，圣城的光荣和伟大是建立在无数的牺牲和血泪上的，因此寻常的苦难并不能让他动情。

在等候马努的时间里，他燃起了一支敬神的白檀，专心地看着一丝青烟在帷幔中袅袅升起。他知道此刻蒂姆、托尼和马努三个人正纠缠在爱恨的漩涡之中，不禁叹了一口气……

沙漏走完了一遍。

“波波……”贝基在门外说，“马努来了。”

“请他进来吧。”

贝基退了下去，不一会儿，马努就进来了。他比波波上次见到他的时候要憔悴了几分，面带风霜之色，也不知道是因为岁月的变迁，连日的跋涉，还是感情的煎熬。

“马努，真高兴又见到你，快请坐。”

马努恭敬地单膝跪在他面前，捧过他的左手，把嘴唇印在他的戒指上。

“请坐下，我的孩子。”波波缓缓地说，“你需要坐下我们才能好好聊聊。”

马努欠身坐在丝绒的软垫上。

“希尔，希尔！”波波叫了几声，希尔才慌慌张张地出现了，他穿着黑色的见习神官袍，冲着他们抱歉地一笑。

“你为什么不给马努送一杯蜂蜜酒来。”波波说。

“神庙储藏室里的已经喝完了，酒商要到月底才来送货。”

“那你为什么不去集市临时买一些来？你这孩子怎么这么死心眼？这点小事还需要我说吗？贝基是怎么教你的？”

希尔红着脸答应了一声，匆匆忙忙地去了。

波波对着他的背影摇摇头：“希尔这孩子为人敦厚，心肠很好，可是远不如托尼乖觉伶俐。”

马努听到托尼的名字，不由得垂下了眼睛。

波波看到他的神态，就明白了：“蒂米都对你说了吗？”

马努点点头。

“这很好。”波波说。

“您也赞成邓肯大人的做法吗？”马努终于问他，“还是他已经连您的劝阻都不听了？”

波波抬起一只手打断了他的话：“马努，我的孩子，先不要急着问我。你先回答我一个问题，你爱圣城吗？”

马努犹豫着不说话。

“你还记得上次在这间屋子里，我对你说过什么话吗？”

“如果要当圣城头狼的Omega，就要爱圣城胜过爱蒂姆……”

“没错，因为对于蒂姆来说，圣城和族人是胜过一切的，这是他降生人世的使命。”波波说，“只有把圣城至于对他的情爱之上的人，才是跟他相配的Omega。你要牢牢记住这一点。”

“接下来我要告诉你的事，你要仔细听好了，但是这些话绝对不能传出这间屋子。你在决定你的下一步行动的时候，可以考虑这些话，但是你一旦做出了决定，不论是什么样的决定，我都希望你能忘记这件事，永远不要再想起来。”

马努疑惑地看着他。

“你能答应我吗？”

“我……答应您。”

“很好，很好，我知道你是个重信之人，一定能说到做到的。”

马努苦笑了一下。波波自己也知道这话在他听起来肯定有点讽刺。

“我希望你不要责怪蒂米。圣城的头狼绝对不是言而无信之人，只是他对于部落的重视，已经胜过了对自己的名誉的爱惜了……”波波叹了一口气，“蒂姆不愿意告诉你，但是我想要让你知道，他之所以违背了对你的誓言，是因为在你走后，他从噬日者那里得到了一条神谕……”

马努坐直了身体。

圣城的头狼是世间极少数可以和诸神交流的凡人之一，至于如何交流，这一直是圣城保管极严的秘密。

波波闭上眼睛：“神谕是这样说的，‘冰雪少女为你带来的三位客人之中，有两位从东边而来，往死地而去，剩下的一位从西边而来，往东边而去。他会为你带来一个孩子，那孩子会成为圣城之盾，你的伟大的继承人。’”

马努的脸一下子失去了血色，嘴唇颤动着：“所以……他认为神谕中提到的人……是……”

波波点头说：“你猜的没错！蒂姆在雪崩中救了托尼，他是从西边的欧罗巴而来，要到东边的波士顿去，而从东边波士顿来的两位使者都不幸殒命了……这跟神谕说的完全一致。”

“所以蒂姆认为他与托尼结合的话，他们会生下他的继承者，在他之后守护圣城……”

波波叹气道：“我并不是说他对于托尼的感情是完全建立在神谕上的……但我想让你知道，如果没有这道神谕，如果不是为了圣城的存续，蒂米是永远也不会背叛你的……”

马努蹙起两道长眉，半天没有说话，好像是在仔细思考波波的话。

波波也不催促他。

沙漏又走完一遍，马努才问：“那……蒂姆当时为什么选择我呢？难道也是……？”

“不。”波波摇头说，“每次噬日者回应凡人的祈求的时候，都会从他身上拿走一件东西，他的赐予越慷慨，拿走的也越多。祈求神谕绝不是儿戏，蒂姆也只进行过一次而已。相信我，马努，我的孩子，他在决胜之后，把噬月者的狼牙交给你，完全是出于他自己的感情的选择。”

马努伸手去抚摸那颗狼牙。

“那……”马努咬住嘴唇，“托尼知道这件事吗？”

波波意味深长地说：“他没有必要知道……”

“当啷”一声。

波波和马努同时转过头，看到原本应该去市集买酒的希尔面无人色地站在门外，盘子里是打翻了的酒杯：“我……我在厨房里又找到了剩余的一壶蜂蜜酒，就……就想给您送来……”

波波长叹了一口气，挥挥手说：“你也太不小心了，怎么又把酒打翻了，快去重新倒一杯来。”

“是，是的……我这就去。”希尔忙说，小心翼翼地给他们合上了门。


	14. Chapter 14

蒂姆和托尼坐在花园的石凳上轻声交谈，午后的斜阳给他们打上斑驳的光影，托尼的脚边还放着一蓬刚刚采摘上来的睡莲。马努不知道他们在聊什么，但这真是一副很美的画面，完全应配得上由巧手的织女来编织在献给诸神的锦帛上。

蒂姆先注意到了他的到来，马努一看到他的脸色，就知道他很清楚波波对他说了些什么。

“我能跟托尼单独聊聊吗？”马努问。

“当然。”蒂姆松开了托尼的手站起来，鼓励地摸了摸他的头，跟马努偷偷交换了一个眼神。

马努竟然对他感到了一丝亲近，他们现在是同谋了，共同保守着一个秘密，可耻地利用着一个无辜的，天真的孩子的感情。

这样说对蒂姆不太公正，马努想，他对托尼流露出的爱意是没法伪装的，不论他的初衷是什么，爱就是爱。有人因为美貌而被爱，有人因为智慧而被爱，有人因为高尚的美德或是迷人的性格而被爱，也许有深有浅，但并不会受人责难，那为什么托尼就不能因为他与蒂姆被众神之首赐予的共同的命运而被爱呢？

马努发现自己已经在为蒂姆的行动寻找起合理性了，不由得叹了一口气。他看到托尼提心吊胆地看着他，可能是把他的叹息当作了不祥的征兆。

“别紧张，托尼。”马努说。

“我……呃，我非常抱歉，马努……我当时并不知道……呃……”托尼摇摇头，“算了，我本来准备了一段长篇大论想对你说，不过我现在发现我说什么都没有意义，对于我所做的一切，我向你道歉，不过我是不会主动退出的。”

“你不用道歉，你并没有对我起誓，所以你也没有亏欠我什么。”马努说，“你对不起的另有其人……”

托尼的大眼睛充满戒备地看着他。

“法兰西的鲍里斯迪奥要我带话给你……说他和戈贝尔正在找你。”

“这不可能！”托尼万分惊讶地说，“你怎么会知道……？”

“千真万确，我在来圣城的路上遇到了他们。”马努把他一路小心保存的匕首递给了托尼，“迪奥还给了我这个……”

托尼瞪着那柄匕首，就好像那是一条吐着信子的毒蛇，随时会跳起来咬他一口：“这怎么可能？他怎么会？你是怎么……？我真不敢相信他竟然离开了部落……”

“我在来北美的路上遇到了他们，我们还一起同行了一段路。”

“这简直……”托尼伸手接过匕首，仔细端详了一番，终于皱着眉头说，“这确实是他的匕首没错，我也有一把一样的……”

他轻轻抚摸着刀鞘上镶嵌的一排黑曜石，马努说不清他脸上是愧疚，沉思，还是怀念：“他们现在人呢？”

“他们只知道你要去波士顿，所以一路北上去打听你的消息了。”

“他们……还好吗？”

“你自己也走过这一段路，你应该很了解，只是他们既没有波士顿的使者引路，也没有通关的文书……”

托尼咬住嘴唇。

马努说：“我答应了他们会留意你的行踪。我们约定了，如果一年之后他们还找不到你，就到圣城来找我。”

托尼瞪着他。

“现在你打算怎么办呢？”

“如果你以为这样能令我改变心意的话，你就错了。我爱的是蒂姆。”托尼斩钉截铁地说，“即使当着Bobo的面我也只能这样说，等他到了圣城，我会亲自跟他赔罪的……是我对不起他，无论他要怎么怪我，我都只好领受了。不过无论如何，我都不能再回到他身边了。”

马努倒是有点佩服他的决绝了，但是他想到托尼为了蒂姆辜负迪奥的一片挚诚，心头又难免不忍。

“我爱蒂姆。如果要我自愿离开圣城，那恐怕要等到他不再爱我的那天。”托尼说，“除非他亲口要我走，不然，哪怕是你不允许我们结合，我也不会离开的。”

“我从来没有这样说过……”马努说。

托尼盯着他，好像一个垂死的人看到了一线生机。

“我想，我还是应该相信蒂姆的选择……波波说服了我……”马努小心挑选着词句，“我不愿意放弃两族的盟约，我也……不愿意把事情做得太绝，让蒂姆恨我……我愿意接受你们的结合。毕竟他完成了我的两个条件，我还给他一个也是应该的……”

马努自己也觉得自己的理由没有什么说服力，不过托尼显然并不在乎，他一听到马努的话，立刻惊喜交集，喜笑颜开，根本没有在听其他的。

“那你呢？”

“我当然还是留下来履行婚约。”

“赞美我主！”托尼说完，一下跪在他的脚前，拉起他的双手，不断亲吻着，“谢谢你，马努，谢谢你！一千个感谢，一万个感谢！谢谢你！”

“请不要这样！”马努赶紧扶他起来， “作为蒂姆的Omega，我们之间是平等的。”

托尼搂住他的肩膀，在他脸上连连亲吻：“不，我的生命都是属于你的，我永远亏欠你！感谢你的宽宏大量，我到死也不会忘记的。我以前总是对你很介怀，嫉妒你在我之前受到蒂姆的喜爱，现在我才觉得自己太可笑了。谢谢你，谢谢你，马努。你是这么好，蒂米喜欢你也是应当的。 ”

托尼的喜悦是如此天真而诚恳，令马努越发感觉到自己的虚伪。

他的身体搂在马努怀里，轻盈温暖，他闻起来是那么甜美清新，马努不能责怪那些Alpha们一个个前赴后继地爱托尼，令他都忍不住对他生出怜爱之心来。

“我爱你，马努，今后除了蒂米以外，你就是我最亲的人了。”托尼把脸贴着他的脸颊说，“无论你需要什么，只要说一声，我一定替你办到。”

马努忍不住捏捏他的脸，故意打趣说：“你这会儿说出这种话来，让迪奥知道了情何以堪……”

听到迪奥的名字，托尼的脸色又沉重起来：“马努，你能再答应我一件事情吗？”

“唉，我就好人做到底了。”马努说，“你说吧。”

“迪奥的事情，请你不要对任何人说起。”

“为什么？蒂姆难道还要吃那么久远的醋吗？”马努笑问。

“你不要打趣我了！你听我说，迪奥的母亲必然不会让他离开部落的，你又说他们身上并没有通关的文书，我猜他们两个一定是偷偷溜了出来。他这样不告而别，未来很难再回到部落，如果可以的话，我希望圣城能接纳他和鲁迪……毕竟鲁迪是我的亲弟弟，而Bobo是为了担心我的安危才来的……”

“你怕万一蒂姆知道你们以前的事情，不愿意收留他们？”

“不，蒂米知道我只有他，不过就算他不在乎，挡不住旁人的流言蜚语……多一事不如少一事，求你了，马努。”

看来圣城需要他保守的秘密是越来越多了，马努不禁怀念起来民风淳朴的家乡来：“你顾虑得也有道理，放心吧，我会叮嘱诺西奥尼他们也不要说出去的。”

“谢谢你，马努，我真不知道如何感激你才好。”托尼说。

“你还是赶快去告诉蒂姆这个好消息吧。”

托尼兴奋地点点头，他刚要走，又像是想起什么似的停下来。他转过马努的身体，把他往屋里推：“这个好消息还是你自己去告诉他吧。”


	15. Chapter 15

迪奥做了一个梦。

他梦到自己跟托尼一起坐在树荫下，这棵树的样子很陌生，上面开着一种迪奥从来没有见过的花朵，不是他们家乡的任何一棵树。托尼把头靠在他的肩上，跟他十指纠缠着，他的身子软绵绵的，不时传来一阵阵甜蜜的香气，惹人遐思。

迪奥刚要吻他，一个孩子跌跌撞撞得跑来了，一头扎到托尼怀里，咯咯直笑。他睁着两只无辜的大眼睛，肉嘟嘟的脸，天真稚拙，小手又圆又胖，十分可爱。太阳很大，那个孩子玩得满头大汗，托尼嗔怪地给他擦汗，让迪奥拿冰镇的果汁给他喝。迪奥在梦里突然意识到那是他跟托尼的孩子，心里一阵满足喜乐。

富尼埃跟着从远处跑来了，梦里他也是他们的孩子，他边跑边笑，不时回头看一眼，戈贝尔在他后面追着，张开双臂，嘴里呜呜怪叫着，故意扮出一副凶狠的样子。那个孩子看到戈贝尔追来了，又笑又叫，差点喘不过气来，托尼连忙把他搂在怀里。富尼埃也连滚带爬地躲在迪奥背后，双手搂着他的腰，撒娇地把脸贴在他的脖子上，鼻端传来的Omega的香气更浓了……

迪奥睁开眼睛，才发现富尼埃不知道什么时候又跑到他床上来了，床上的地方不大，他不得不紧紧挤着迪奥，一缕散落下来的额发汗津津地贴在脸上。

迪奥梦里的喜悦还绵延着，令他的心像鸟儿一样轻盈，他在半梦半醒之间，恍惚以为富尼埃还是他的孩子。他想给富尼埃腾出点地方，却发现自己根本动弹不得。过了一会儿，他才意识到另一边的戈贝尔正像铜墙铁壁一样杵着，挡住了他的路。

迪奥被他们两个夹在中间，又热又挤，难以入睡，干脆爬了起来。他把富尼埃挪到床中间去，小心翼翼地不惊醒他，自己跑到富尼埃床上去睡了。

这样长远下去总不是办法，迪奥心想，最好还是能把富尼埃带去给马努照顾。

戈贝尔跟富尼埃最近都分化了，富尼埃是个Omega，这个他们都早有准备，出人意料的是，原本大家都以为是个Beta的戈贝尔竟然分化成了Alpha。在荷尔蒙的作用下，他现在简直日夜不停地生长，瞬间身高就窜过了富尼埃，原本柔和的五官也逐渐变得英武锋锐，假以时日，不知道会令多少Omega心碎。

不过分化现在还没有影响他们三个人之间的关系，两个孩子还是天天嬉笑打闹，斗嘴抬杠，富尼埃对于迪奥还是像以前一样依恋不已。迪奥知道他仍然时常梦到过去的战乱和分离，每次半夜惊醒，就习惯性地寻找迪奥。如果找不到迪奥，他就会跑到戈贝尔的床上去睡。

他以前还是个孩子，迪奥出于怜惜也没有好好纠正他的这个习惯。现在他已经分化了，还是这样不知道避讳，不分白天黑夜地一味地黏着迪奥，令人十分烦恼。

他们前两天刚到达了波士顿，跟托尼父亲的朋友也见到了面。他告诉他们波士顿没有得到托尼的任何消息，倒是圣城头狼的Omega写了一封信来，要他转交给迪奥或者戈贝尔。

迪奥看到的那封信，银黑色的封蜡已经被拆开了。对方不好意思地抓抓头，说不记得迪奥和戈贝尔是谁，以为是寄错了，就拆开看了。马努大概也猜到了会发生这种事，所以在信里说得很含糊，只是要他们速去圣城跟他会合。

另一方面，托尼的父亲也托人带信到了波士顿，他已经猜到迪奥和戈贝尔一起来了北美，在信里把迪奥骂得狗血淋头，说他拐带托尼不成，就怀恨在心，把他的弟弟拐走了，还说要是托尼或者戈贝尔任何一个人出了什么意外，他绝对不会跟迪奥善罢甘休。

“他听起来真是一个大混蛋。”富尼埃毫不客气地说。这几个月来，他已经把通用语说得很熟练了，只不过因为是迪奥和戈贝尔教的，带着很重的法兰西口音，倒也有趣。

戈贝尔只是耸耸肩，并不为父亲辩护，他已经习惯了他的臭脾气。

他们并没有得到更多关于托尼的线索，决定还是根据马努说的折回圣城去。托尼父亲的朋友邀请他们在他家多休息两天，又说波士顿的头狼还在寻找适合的Omega，问富尼埃有没有兴趣留下来。

富尼埃做了个鬼脸说：“我才不要跟恶心巴拉，根本不认识的Alpha在一起。”

戈贝尔挑起眉毛，指指迪奥说，又指指自己，说：“Alpha。”

“Bobo可不一样……”富尼埃说，“至于你嘛……要不是Bobo，我才懒得理你。”

“你这是对待救命恩人的态度吗？”戈贝尔不服气地说，“要不是我发现了你……”

“算了吧，就靠你这点能耐，如果不是Bobo，早就让我们都把命送了。”富尼埃不耐烦地打断了他。

“哦，是吗？那你有本事就永远跟着他吧。”戈贝尔气呼呼地说，“如果他一辈子找不到托尼，你就做好准备陪他找一辈子吧。”

“那有什么不可以？”

戈贝尔被他堵住了话，只好说：“那万一等他找到了托尼呢？你也打算永远跟在他们两个后面当电灯泡、跟屁虫吗？”

“你能当跟屁虫，我就不行？”富尼埃拉长了脸说。

“托尼可是我的亲哥哥，我当然能跟他们在一起。”戈贝尔得意地说，“至于你嘛，你是一个Omega，迟早还是得找一个‘恶心巴拉，不认识’的Alpha结合。这倒提醒了我，你再这样整天疯疯癫癫跟着两个Alpha东奔西跑的，小心将来没人要你……马努写信来让我们赶紧去，说不定就是在圣城给你物色了一个合适的对象……”

“好了好了，鲁迪，别再说了。”迪奥阻止道。

已经太晚了，富尼埃气得脸色铁青，一言不发地站起来跑了，整整一天都没跟戈贝尔讲话。

迪奥现在并没有心思去细想那两个孩子的心事，他总觉得他的梦是某种预兆，忍不住幻想马努已经找到了托尼，只要他一到圣城，从此就再也没有什么人能阻碍他们的幸福了。因此他婉言谢绝了在波士顿多盘桓几天的邀请，马不停蹄地踏上了去圣城的路。


	16. Chapter 16

为了他一时的好奇心，希尔现在备受煎熬。如果可以重新选择，他一定在一听到神谕两个字的时候就跑得远远的，跑到市集上去，把所有的酒摊从头到尾逛一个遍，仔仔细细挑选一瓶好酒，等到马努走了以后，再回神庙跟波波复命。波波看到他精心挑选的好酒，说不定还会高兴地夸赞他两句。

可惜时光不能倒流，希尔不得不怀抱着这个巨大的秘密，若无其事地在圣城生活下去。

在他心目中，波波原本是那么仁爱睿智，受人尊敬，直到现在，希尔才发现原来他为了圣城，竟然能够毫不留情地牺牲最心爱的弟子的幸福。而马努跟托尼那么亲密无间，无话不谈，竟然也能做到守口如瓶，在他面前不露半点风声。

至于他们高尚英伟的头狼，他真是一个最可怕的阴谋家！如果不是无意中听到了这个秘密，希尔简直要以为他是狂热地沉浸在爱情之中了。他看托尼的眼神是如此温柔怜爱，充满疼惜，只要一看到他，坚毅的嘴角就微微扬起……有谁想到这一切竟然都是他为了圣城的未来而假装出来的？他没有去当一个悲剧演员，真是舞台的不幸，演员们的大幸。

有时候希尔忍不住觉得整个世界就是一个巨大的假面舞会，只有狼神才知道那些光鲜亮丽的面具下隐藏着是什么样的妖魔鬼怪和他们阴暗的秘密。一想到这里，他就忍不住浑身发冷。

更糟糕的是，虽然波波他们几个都表现得跟平常没有什么两样，但他总觉得每个人都知道他已经偷听到了神谕。他们的眼睛里时不时闪出警告的光芒，好像在说“我们知道你偷听了，但是你并没有告诉任何人。你现在已经是我们的同谋了，你也必须好好保守这个秘密”。

不过对他来说，最困难的莫过于面对托尼了。他一想到托尼还是那么天真无邪，一无所知，全心全意地相信着波波和马努，深深沉浸在对蒂姆的爱情中，就十分为他感到难过。他真想把这个可怕的秘密告诉托尼，好卸下胸口压着的大石，让自己从这种折磨中解脱出来，但是他又不敢做出这种大逆不道，违背头狼和祭司的行为，心里十分矛盾。

希尔跟托尼本来十分亲密，这几天却老是不自觉地躲躲闪闪，不敢跟他交流，生怕一不小心就暴露了口风。不过托尼是个很敏锐的人，这会儿可能已经察觉到他的不对劲了……

希尔正想得出神，没发现托尼已经蹑手蹑脚走到他身后，冷不丁地叫了一声，把他吓了一跳。

托尼乐不可支地笑问：“你到底在想什么呢？那么入神？”

希尔连忙站起来微笑道：“没什么……我就是在读圣典。明天波波又要检查功课了……”

“你半天也没翻一页，根本就是在假装用功。”托尼说，“小心我跟波波告发你。”

“不，千万不要！”希尔吓得脸色惨白。

“我跟你开个玩笑，你怎么吓成这样？”托尼怀疑地说，“你最近不太对劲，老是心不在焉，躲躲闪闪的……到底怎么了？”

“托尼，好托尼，拜托！你简直是要了我的命了。”

“你到底是有什么事要瞒着波波？连我也不能告诉？”托尼皱着眉头说。

希尔看他起疑，生怕他跟波波或者马努聊起，吓得脑筋都不转了，情急之下只能随便编了一个借口：“我是在想……喜欢的人……”

“好啊！我们那么要好，你有了喜欢的人竟然不告诉我？”托尼的眉头舒展了，笑嘻嘻地说：“是哪个Alpha如此走运，被我们希尔小美人看上了？”

“我……呃……”

“是罗伯特吗？是杰克逊吗？”托尼胡乱地猜着，“咦？难道是蒂米？那你可得马努同意才行。”

希尔连连否认，心想要是他随便说一个在圣城的Alpha，托尼一定会张罗着给他撮合，他要是不愿意，那谎话就被揭穿了：“我喜欢的人还远在印第安纳……”

托尼亲热地揽住他的腰，跟他并肩坐在藏书室的木凳上，关切地问：“那是你以前认识的人了……你没想过回印第安纳找他吗？”

希尔摇头说：“印第安纳的头狼把我卖掉了，我要是回去，难保不再被送回犹他……”

这倒不是谎话，希尔从犹他逃出来以后确实想过回原来的部落的事情，权衡了一番之后还是决定留在了圣城。

“那你不能送信给他，让他来圣城吗？”

“他大概连我是谁都忘了……”希尔自嘲地笑笑，“他是印城头狼的儿子，而我只是他身边许多奴隶之一。”

托尼看着他，眼里闪着怜惜的光芒。

希尔回忆道：“他从小就又聪明又英俊，活泼外向，嘴巴又甜。他有很多朋友，不论走到哪里都是前呼后拥的。我只是一个服侍他穿衣吃饭的奴隶，他哪里会记得我……”

托尼握着他的手说：“印第安纳到现在还在蓄奴，真是野蛮。不过在狼神的眼中，你跟他都是平等的，没有什么配不配得上的，如果你喜欢他，我们可以让蒂米托人去提亲……”

希尔摇头说：“不，我想他应该早就结合了，我也打定主意以圣城为家，报答头狼和波波从追兵手里搭救我的恩情。我想……我们的缘分早就断了……”

托尼把头靠在他的身上，细声安慰道：“不要这样说，你一定会再见到他的。你也知道我的事情，我也一度十分迷惘，不知道到底应该何去何从，不过最终马努还是接受了我。波波说得对，你要相信诸神的安排。”

希尔的心突突跳着，托尼还一厢情愿地相信着波波他们。如果他把秘密告诉他，他对狼神的信仰能战胜爱情破灭的悲伤吗？蒙昧的幸福和痛苦的清醒，到底哪一个才是对的？希尔内心十分矛盾，几次想张口，又沉默了。


	17. Chapter 17

作为头狼的Omega，当着托尼的面的时候，圣城人人都对他毕恭毕敬，言出必行，但他知道私下里，未必人人都喜欢他。虽然他的父亲出身北美，但他的母亲是个异族。他又从小在法兰西长大，一举一动都跟圣城本地人十分不同。再加上法兰西历来盛产诗人和美人，文明虽然灿烂，但在尚武的圣城人眼中，一向被视为软弱可欺，不值得认真对待。

他们也未见得有多喜欢马努。跟浪漫文艺的法兰西正好相反，阿根廷一向被看成是风俗野蛮的化外之地，连跟他们信仰的神明也不同，马努对蒂姆提出的三个要求也被视为不识抬举。不过这些人共同的轻蔑和敌意反而让托尼跟马努产生了一种惺惺相惜之感，令他们更加团结一致了。

蒂姆对他们两个倒是一视同仁。一定要说的话，他跟托尼之间可能更加亲昵随和一点，对马努的态度则显得比较平等和尊敬。这也不能怪他，托尼想，马努本来就已经身经百战，经验老道了，甚至曾经带领阿根廷击败过北美大陆的精锐联军，而他不过是个初出茅庐的小Omega，在圣城他还有许多需要学习的东西。

马努来圣城的时候带来了自己的族人，蒂姆也问过托尼想不想把他的族人也接到圣城来，尤其是他的父亲，他曾经听托尼提起过他想要回到北美来。托尼当然有想要接来的族人，不过那两个人目前都不在法兰西……如果不出意外的话，他们现在应该正在来圣城的路上。至于他父亲，为了他的梦想而让母亲人到中年还要离乡背井，这种事情托尼可做不出。最后，他只是给家人写了一封信，把离开家乡之后发生的事情都告诉了他们，要父母不必担心。

至于迪奥，马努说知道这件事的人越少越好，让他不要在信里提起他的事情，他也就假作不知，只问戈贝尔最近好不好，愿不愿意到圣城来。

一想到迪奥就令托尼苦恼。

虽然他那次在马努面前侃侃而谈，但他内心其实十分害怕必须真正面对迪奥的那天，更甚于他以前害怕必须面对马努的那天。他害怕自己没有蒂姆那样的勇气，能够看着被他辜负的人的眼睛，坦率地告诉他自己已经抛弃了他们的誓言，跟另一个Alpha结合了。但他知道他必须亲自告诉迪奥这件事，向他道歉，并且接受他的一切责难。无论他是愤怒也好，悲伤也好，怒骂他也好，嘲讽他也好，哪怕是唾弃他侮辱他，他都必须接受，他至少欠迪奥这么多。

当然他并不知道当那天实际来临的时候，迪奥到底会怎么做。对于托尼，他总是温柔的，包容的，从来没有对他说过半句重话，哪怕是开玩笑的时候，也不曾收回过他无私的爱。以前托尼总是自欺欺人地想，也许迪奥也会遇到一个其他Oemga，认识到他跟托尼之间不过是年幼无知时的互相吸引。可是他从马努那里得知迪奥放弃了在法兰西的一切，离开了母亲和族人，不远万里地来寻找他，他的决心和感情显然比托尼以为的要坚强得多。

一想到迪奥可能会恨他，托尼就感到十分痛苦。他是他童年的玩伴，最好的朋友，他深深珍惜他们一起度过的岁月，甚至愿意为了迪奥付出生命，但是他也知道，自己绝对不会再跟迪奥在一起了。他已经跟蒂姆结合了，他们之间的联结是一生的，直到他们中间一个死亡才会消失。比那个更重要的是，他从心底知道，他真正爱的人是蒂姆，这是宇宙的真理，是绝对的，永恒的，跨越时间和空间，哪怕他们的肉体消亡了，也无法阻止他对他的爱。

托尼无法把他的这份烦恼跟蒂姆诉说，也无法祈求波波的教导，幸好还有马努能细心地安慰和开导他。感谢狼神让他遇到了马努，他现在是多么依赖和信任他啊，他真无法想象没有马努的生活。托尼是家里的老大，只有戈贝尔一个弟弟，马努就是他知道的最接近兄长的人了。他温柔明理，冷静睿智，也有深藏在文静的外表下，不为人知的精灵古怪和刚烈如火的一面。托尼越是了解他，就越是喜欢他。有时候他简直想不明白为什么蒂姆在得到马努这么好的Omega之后还会爱上他。

“你可真是个异想天开的小傻瓜。”蒂姆在托尼撒娇地这样问的时候，笑着拍拍他的头。

“我有一半是认真的。”托尼把头靠在蒂姆的胸膛上，听着他的心跳声，这是他最喜欢做的事情。

蒂姆合上眼睛，叹了一口气：“你这样问，不就是变着法子想听我夸你吗？”

托尼笑嘻嘻地在他长着胡渣的下巴上亲了一口：“你说说看嘛。”

“从我第一次见到你的时候，你甚至还没有从昏迷中清醒过来，我的心就属于你了。”蒂姆轻轻抚摸着他的肩头说，“我相信这是噬月者的安排……”

“赞美我主。”托尼说完，不死心地追问，“那万一如果我醒过来以后，你发现我是一个品行不端，性格恶劣的人呢？你还是会爱我吗？”

“我知道你绝对不会是那样的人。”蒂姆说，“我知道你一定是完美的，双生狼赐给我的，最纯洁无暇的礼物。”

托尼被夸得有点飘飘然，但是对于蒂姆用信仰来解释爱情又莫名得感到不满足。

但是蒂姆微笑看着他，用手指轻轻来回抚摸着他颈侧的咬痕，他的黑眼睛无声地诉说着世俗的，肉体的请求：“开心了吗？现在我们可以休息了吗？”

托尼会意地送上双唇，他当然知道蒂姆想要的是什么。热力从他们接触的地方迅速传递到全身，令他很快就忘记了所有的一切。他为什么要这样自寻烦恼呢？蒂姆爱他，马努也爱他，他也同样地爱着他们，他们是一个再完美不过的狼群，这就够了。


	18. Chapter 18

如果只有迪奥一个人，他一定日夜兼程地不停赶路，但是他带着两个半大不大的孩子，必须要顾虑到他们，只好走走停停，沿路休息。

就是这样，到了奥兰多，富尼埃还是病倒了，他们不得不在那里逗留了好几天，想等他把病养好了再走。幸好马努给了不少钱，让他们至少不必担心求医问药的花销。

迪奥这才想到富尼埃嘴上不说，大概早就累坏了，只不过他不愿意拖累了他们，咬牙硬撑着。迪奥想他小小年纪就流离失所，现在又生着病，十分可怜，半个字也不提赶路的事情，只让他安心休养。

偏偏戈贝尔这个急脾气还不识趣，火上浇油说：“唉……带着Omega出门就是不方便，如果只有我和Bobo，我们昨天就到了圣城了。”

迪奥连忙对他摇头。

富尼埃这次倒是没有回嘴，只是在床上翻了个身，面向墙壁不说话。戈贝尔一拳打了个空，自己反而憋得难受，东拉西扯地引富尼埃说话。过了半天，他看富尼埃仍然不理不睬的，干脆爬上床硬是把他整个人给掰了过来。

这下连迪奥都看到富尼埃脸上的眼泪了，把枕头都打湿了一大片。

戈贝尔立刻慌了。别看他平时跟富尼埃抬杠的时候嘴皮子利索得很，紧要关头却手忙脚乱地憋不出一句安慰的话来，只能翻来覆去地要他别哭了。

富尼埃哭得更凶了。

戈贝尔手足无措，不停地向迪奥发出求助的眼神。

迪奥暗自好笑，心想给他一个教训也好，干脆走出房门去街上打探消息了。他并没有打听到什么有用的线索，倒是遇到了一个从阿尔及尔逃难来的小贩。他得知迪奥到过他的家乡，还带着一个当地的孩子同行，热情地拉着他聊了起来，还告诉他这里有不少从阿尔及尔来的人，都住在奥兰多附近的小村庄里，倒也算安居乐业。他跟迪奥聊得投机了，硬是塞给了他一串镶嵌着红珊瑚和珐琅的银项链，说是送给富尼埃的礼物。迪奥当然不好意思白白拿他东西，纠缠了半天，勉强让他收下了一个银币。

等迪奥回到旅店的时候，戈贝尔和富尼埃两个已经和好了，正并肩坐在床沿上，手拉着手在说话。富尼埃眼睛还肿着，但是已经不哭了，反而笑嘻嘻地拧着戈贝尔的脸，戈贝尔也难得老老实实，丝毫不反抗。

他们两个倒是才貌相当，天生一对，迪奥不能免俗地想。

富尼埃看到迪奥回来了，急忙跳下床去迎他，戈贝尔仍然坐着跟他招招手。迪奥跟他们两个讲了遇到小贩的事，又把项链交给富尼埃。他看到是家乡的式样，眼前一亮，立刻如获至宝地戴了起来，涨红了一张小脸跟迪奥道谢。

“你不用谢我，是你的同族送给你的。”迪奥说。

“你不是给他钱了吗？”

“钱是马努的。”

富尼埃噘起嘴说，“我不管，反正我是从你手里收的，我就当是你送的了，我只记你的情……”

迪奥看他脸上泪痕犹在，不仅无损美貌，倒是更加显得梨花带雨，楚楚动人了。

“当Omega可真好啊，掉两个眼泪就有礼物收。”戈贝尔在旁边酸溜溜地说。

富尼埃瞪了他一眼：“你才好了没半天，老毛病又发了是吗？”

这会儿轮到戈贝尔噘嘴了。

迪奥怕他们两个又吵起来，赶紧问富尼埃想不想去拜访聚集在附近的族人的村落。

富尼埃摇摇头说：“我们又不是出来玩的，已经为我生病耽搁这么久了，就不要去了。反正现在你们就是我的狼群了，你们去哪儿，我就跟到哪儿，别想撇下我！”

迪奥怕他多想，以为他们要把他留在奥兰多，也不敢勉强他，温言宽慰说等他好一点就一起出发去圣城。

戈贝尔也摸摸他的头发说：“你放心吧，不论到哪里，我们三个都不会分开的。等找到了托尼，我们可以一起往大陆西面去，重新建立自己的狼群，你就跟在后面当一辈子拖油瓶也行。”

“你才是拖油瓶！”富尼埃一面反驳着，一面把头靠在戈贝尔的身上。

没过几天，富尼埃痊愈以后，他们就再次启程离开了奥兰多。

剩余的旅途倒是十分顺利，两个月圆之后，他们终于站在了圣城庄严巍峨的城墙之下。

古老巨大的青砖一块又一块垒起了这座庞大的城池，一眼望不到尽头，令人叹为观止。然而大家都知道，蒂姆邓肯的两肩，才是圣城真正的壁垒。

迪奥正感叹着，突然抬头看到城头随风飞舞的旗帜，心里一沉。

在巨大的银黑色圣城军旗两边，猎猎飘扬的，一面是阿根廷的旗帜，一面是……法兰西的旗帜。

戈贝尔和富尼埃一左一右同时握住他的手，他才意识到自己的手有多么冰凉。

“不会这么巧的。”富尼埃善解人意地说，“法兰西人在北美大陆也多得很……”

“托尼绝对不会做这种事的。”戈贝尔也说，“你要相信他。”

“你们说得对，说得很对……”迪奥紧紧握住了他们的手，仿佛要从两个孩子身上汲取勇气和信心。

“我们走吧。”迪奥下定决心说。

壮丽的夕阳下，他跟他的狼群一起朝着圣城和他未知的命运走去。


	19. Chapter 19

花园里盛开着大片大片的木棉花，在如血的残阳下热烈地绽放着。马努穿着金色的凉鞋，跟诺西奥尼一起坐在大理石长凳上，他们身后站着奥贝托。一个眉清目秀的Omega正在用西班牙语给他们诵读一本诗集，空中响着古老而忧伤的旋律。

一看到他们，马努站起来，热情地张开双臂跟他们一一拥抱：“我真高兴再次看到你们。戈贝尔，真没想到你竟然是Alpha，都这么高了……富尼埃也长大了许多。”

迪奥看到他给奥贝托使了个眼色。奥贝托点点头，退了下去。

“真抱歉我们还没赚到利息钱，倒是把本金花得差不多了。”迪奥说。

马努哈哈大笑说没关系。

“我看你神采奕奕的，想必新婚生活相当愉快。”

马努不置可否地微笑了一下。

“我们收到了你送到波士顿的信，就立刻赶来了。”迪奥单刀直入地说。

“当然。”马努点点头：“因为他在等你。”

“他？”

“你要找的人在等你。”

迪奥的心猛烈地跳动起来。

他拉住马努的双手，刚要说话，马努摇头说：“你不用谢我，我什么也没有做……让诺西奥尼领你去吧。”

诺西奥尼站起来，示意迪奥跟他走，马努又把他叫住了：“Bobo，你还记得我们上次遇到的时候，你对噬月者发的愿吗？”

“只要托尼能够平安无恙，诸神可以从我身上拿走任何东西。”

“不错，记住这个。”马努庄严地点点头，“现在你去吧。”

两个孩子刚要迈步跟上他，马努拉住他们的手说：“等等，让迪奥单独先去吧，你们给我讲讲一路来的事情……拉普，请你给他们倒一点石榴汁来，好吗？”

迪奥回头看了他们一眼，他突然对马努和两个孩子产生了一种奇怪的留恋之情。有一刻，他真想去加入他们。

不，托尼在等他，他对自己说。他行过了千山万水，就是为了追寻他的踪影，现在他终于要见到他了。

诺西奥尼领着迪奥穿过花园和两道长廊，停在了一扇门前面，奥贝托站在门外，对着他们点点头。

“我们不进去了，他人就在里面。”不知道是否迪奥的错觉，他觉得诺西奥尼和奥贝托眼里都闪着一丝怜悯的光。

迪奥站在那扇高大的拱门前。他以为永远也不会到来的一刻终于到来了，他却有一丝犹豫。

“快去吧。”诺西奥尼催促道，“头狼就要回来了。”

这句话就跟马努刚才的问题一样，富有深意，但是迪奥来不及细想了，他深吸了一口气，推开了那扇门。

一束光射在他的脸上，照得他睁不开眼，他朝思暮想的人就站在光的尽头。

他就像是从迪奥的梦境里走出来的，甜蜜的小圆脸，灵活的大眼睛，爱笑的嘴角……迪奥看着他，就像他们从来没有分开过一样。傍晚的最后一缕阳光透过玫瑰窗斜射进来，把他纯白的长袍印得五彩斑斓。

托尼望着他，他站在原地，一动不动，并没有向往常一样飞奔过来投入迪奥的怀里。

然后迪奥注意到了，他身上传来的，另一个Alpha的气息，跟刚才他在马努身上闻到的一样。

他如遭电击，动弹不得。

“Bobo，好久不见了，你好吗？”托尼轻轻地问。

“我……”迪奥不自觉地握紧了拳头，半天反问道，“你好吗？”

托尼垂下了眼睛，他的嘴唇扁起来，好像是受了委屈一样，但迪奥知道那只是他思考时的习惯。如果是往常，迪奥一定会抬起他的脸，一直吻到他重新露出笑容为止，但是现在，围绕在托尼身上的不属于他们俩任何一个的气息仿佛在警告着他不得靠近。

迪奥从来没有闻到过这么强大的Alpha，他不需要问托尼那是谁，城头飘扬的那面法兰西的旗帜、 马努的身上的气味、还有诺西奥尼刚才的话，都已经告诉了他答案。

托尼，原本是属于他的，他的青梅竹马，他的恋人，他最好的朋友，曾经发誓要回到他身边永不分离的Omega，已经跟另一个Alpha，圣城的头狼结合了。

命运跟他开的残酷的玩笑。狼神应允了他的请求，同时也把托尼永远从他身边夺走了。

“咬紧牙。”

“什么？”

“咬紧牙！”

迪奥下意识地照做了，他的脸上狠狠挨了一巴掌。

他不可置信地看着托尼。

“这是为了法兰西！”托尼咬牙切齿地说，“我真不敢相信，你竟然就这样轻率地抛下了自己肩上的责任，跑到圣城来了！你对得起你的母亲，对得起族人的期望吗？”

“我是为了你……”迪奥半边脸火辣辣的，但奇怪的是，他心上的钝痛反而好了一些。

托尼还是那个他所爱的托尼。哪怕他已经跟别的Alpha结合了，他身上有些东西是永远不会变的。

“你不该这么做的！你也看到了，我根本不值得你这么做……”

迪奥只是看着他，沉默像潮湿的毯子一样包围着他们。

托尼低下头，叹了口气说，“我很抱歉……你现在可以打还我了……”

“你知道我永远不会动你一根手指的……”迪奥说。

“你应该这么做的。是我违背了我们的誓言，是我爱上了别人。”托尼说，“我没有任何借口，也没有任何苦衷，我就是……变心了。如果你要打我骂我，那都是我活该。”

迪奥木然地摇摇头说：“这样能让你回到我身边吗？如果不能，我伤害我爱的人又有什么意义呢？”

“哦，Bobo。”托尼终于扑到了他怀里，他的眼泪浸湿了迪奥的衣襟，也浸湿了他的心，“我真的很抱歉。如果可以，我愿意做一切来补偿，只是……”

“只是你已经不再爱我了。”迪奥艰难地说。他的喉头哽咽了，眼眶也一阵发热。

托尼温热的身体靠在他怀里，就像以前一样，但是他已经不再属于他了。

他永远也不会再属于他了。


	20. Chapter 20

门“砰”的一声被推开了，门外的诺西奥尼还来不及出声提醒他们。

托尼和迪奥立刻分开来。

门口站着怒气冲天的戈贝尔。他涨红了脸，就像一头愤怒的巨龙。

“鲁迪……”托尼说。

“不要跟我说话！马努已经全告诉我了……”戈贝尔粗暴地打断了他，他上上下下打量着娇小玲珑的Omega，眼睛里简直要喷出火来，“我真不敢相信！你竟然做出这种背信弃义，翻脸无情的事来！我今天才算看清楚你的真面目！”

富尼埃也跟着跑来了。他扶着门框而立，瞪大眼睛在迪奥托尼和戈贝尔三个人之间来回望着。

“我给你一个机会解释，你有什么要说的吗？”鲁迪轻蔑又高傲地抬着头说。

托尼默默地摇摇头，他的表情像是一个在等待判决的囚徒。如果迪奥不忍心对过去的爱人宣判的话，也许戈贝尔会给他应有的惩罚。

“很好，这说明你多少还有点廉耻之心，因为你是怎么辩解也辩解不过来的！Bobo放弃了一切，为了担心你的安危，千辛万苦地来找你，我们把北美来来回回兜了个遍！富尼埃都累病了！你倒好，一离开家乡，就迫不及待地投入了你看到的第一个Alpha的怀抱，连眼睛也不眨一下。真是水性杨花，令人不齿！难道你也觉得父亲说得对，圣城的Alpha比法兰西的好吗？”

托尼面色一阵潮红一阵苍白地听着，并不为自己辩护。

“鲁迪，够了。”迪奥说。看到托尼这个样子，他实在于心不忍。

戈贝尔火冒三丈，根本没听见他的话。他本来跟托尼之间感情深厚，此刻更加感到受了破灭：“Bobo对你一往情深，你就这样随随便便抛在脑后？圣城确实比法兰西强大得多，不过那又如何？总有一天，我们会建立比圣城还要强大的部落的。圣城的头狼现在跟你苟且，难道没有违背了他对马努的誓言吗？你又凭什么相信他将来不会随便地抛弃你？不过你们这两个背信弃义之徒，倒是一拍即合，天生一对……只是我从来也没有想到过你会是这种人！我刚刚在外面还要Bobo相信你……我真是太蠢了！”

“鲁迪，不要再说了……”迪奥拉住戈贝尔，被他甩脱了。

“我没有你这样的哥哥！我宁可你在半路上死了！”

“鲁迪，听听你自己说得什么话！”迪奥喝住他。

戈贝尔不服气地回：“他这样对你，你干吗还护着他？”

“你冷静点……”

戈贝尔气愤地指着托尼说，“我们以前是瞎了眼，现在你还没清醒过来吗？”

迪奥把手放在他的肩膀上：“鲁迪，别这样……他毕竟是你的亲哥哥……你以后会明白的……这不是托尼的错……”

他惨然地微笑着，又补充了一句：“我希望你永远也不要明白……”

富尼埃似懂非懂地看着他们，他的眼眶也红了。

戈贝尔还想反驳，门口突然传来一阵骚动，奥贝托探头进来简短地说：“邓肯大人来了。”

屋子里立刻安静了下来。富尼埃松开扶着门的手，啪嗒啪嗒地跑到迪奥身边，戈贝尔也站了过来。这是世代相传的本能，让他们在感到警惕的时候，自动地和自己的狼群聚集在一起。

不一会儿，迪奥看到圣城的头狼跟马努一起走了进来，他们挽手同行，身后跟着奥贝托和诺西奥尼，还有几个迪奥没有见过的随侍，真是仪表堂皇，十分相称的一对。

那是蒂姆邓肯如日中天的岁月，他身着长袍，头戴桂冠，胸前带着双生狼的狼牙，高大凛然，不怒而威。迪奥很难判断出他的年纪，他的五官看起来还十分年轻，但是他的眼睛却是那么古老而深邃。

原来这就是传说中的狼神化身，把他从托尼心里抹去的人。

“蒂米。”托尼已经擦干了眼泪，若无其事地迎上去，填补了蒂姆身旁的空缺。

“你怎么哭过了？”蒂姆抬起他的脸问，他的眼睛在在场的众人身上一一掠过，好像是要找出为此负责的人来。

“我没事……”

“托尼一定是看到他的弟弟不远万里地来找他，开心得哭了。”马努在一边打趣地说。

“我……”戈贝尔刚想开口，马努皱着眉头跟他连连摇首示意。

迪奥明白他是为了给托尼解围。他当然不想要全圣城的人都知道他为了跟头狼结合而背弃了往日的誓言，他大概也不想让他的Alpha知道他为了过去的恋情而流泪。

“我没想到才短短两年多没见，鲁迪都长得那么大了。”托尼乖巧地接道。他拉起戈贝尔的手，把他介绍给邓肯，“我离开家的时候，他还没有我高呢，现在竟然成了一个这么了不起的Alpha了。”

戈贝尔微微挣脱了一下，好像不情愿跟托尼身体接触，不过旁人大概只会把他的举动解读成不好意思。

“这是鲍里斯-迪奥，他从小跟我和鲁迪一起长大，就跟我们的亲哥哥一样……”

戈贝尔几不可闻地冷哼了一声，邓肯倒是很客气地跟他点头致意，看起来没有丝毫疑心。迪奥心里一阵绞痛，几乎忘了回礼。

“……他一定是被鲁迪缠得没办法了，才带他来找圣城我的……”

戈贝尔刚想开口，又被马努警告地瞪了一眼。

“这位我从来没有见过，不过我想一定是阿尔及尔的埃文-富尼埃了。”

富尼埃看到大家的眼光都落在他身上，有点羞怯地往迪奥身后躲了躲。

马努笑吟吟地说：“富尼埃是我们在路上遇到的，托尼反而没见过。我本来想带他到圣城来的，他却舍不得跟迪奥他们分开……没想到最后还是到圣城来了。”

“天下竟然有这样巧的事情！我做梦也没想到鲁迪他们来找我，竟然跟马努遇到了。”托尼说。

蒂姆跟他调笑道：“可惜那个时候马努并不知道你，不然倒省得他们走了许多远路……”

托尼想必是回忆起往事，涨红了脸。

迪奥并不清楚他们三个人是怎样达成了现在的默契，马努明明要求邓肯忠于他一人，为何又放弃了自己的权利……不过这一切都不再重要了，凭着他对托尼的了解，他的心已经不再属于他了，即便他不能跟别人标记，他也不会再接受迪奥的。

邓肯说：“几位客人远道而来都辛苦了，今天就先休息一晚，明天再设宴接风吧。”

托尼立刻说：“那我这就让人去安排住处。”

“让马努去安排吧，你先别忙。”蒂姆拉住他的手，“我知道你跟族人很久不见了，不过我有话要跟你说。”

马努点点头，领着迪奥他们朝门外走去。迪奥跟在他的身后，一手拉着戈贝尔，一手拉着富尼埃。

他忍不住回头看了一眼，托尼跟邓肯安静地说着什么。他们的表情和姿态并不特别亲热，但是无不显示出他们之间有一种更深远，更牢固的东西，就像平静的海面下激荡着的湍流。

他无法不感到自己像个局外人。


	21. Chapter 21

“泉水何其清澈，  
我以漫步踟躇；  
水光何其潋滟  
我以沐浴身心。

思君良久，  
不敢或忘。  
思君良久，  
不敢或忘。”

迪奥坐在窗边，听到富尼埃和着雨声，轻轻唱着一首法兰西的古歌，这还是他们来的路上，迪奥闲来无事教他的，此刻他听到，不由得怔住了。

“华盖荫荫之下，  
我得擦拭浮尘；  
枝繁……枝繁……”

“枝繁叶茂深处。”

戈贝尔忍不住提示道，看到富尼埃犹犹豫豫的样子，他领着他一起唱下去。

“枝繁叶茂深处，  
闻得夜莺啼声。”

两个孩子的嗓音交织在一起，意外地和谐动人，连迪奥也忍不住跟着轻轻哼唱起来：

“思君良久，  
不得或忘。  
思君良久，  
不得或忘。”

“夜莺声声欢鸣，  
为有胸中爱情。  
你可一展欢颜，  
我却难掩悲音。”

傍晚的细雨打在窗外的树叶上，应着歌声，更加令人怅惘。渐渐地，迪奥辨出另一个熟悉的声音，他忍不住转头望去，看到托尼倚在门边，跟他们一起唱着。戈贝尔也发现了他，他突兀地停住了，转过头去不理他。富尼埃也渐渐停了下来，只有迪奥和他一起唱完了最后一节：

“我已永失爱侣，  
缘去无迹可寻。  
只有一束玫瑰，  
挥手竟如浮云。”

一曲唱罢，他们两个互相望着，似乎有千言万语，无从说起。这首歌古朴真挚，哀而不伤，一直深得迪奥的喜爱，托尼以前却嫌它寓意不吉，十分不喜，老是不许他唱。迪奥万万没有想到，他们会在这样的情境下，一起唱这首歌。

戈贝尔气呼呼地站起来，对富尼埃说：“这屋里的空气突然变差了，我们到诺西奥尼那里去坐坐。”

托尼也不拦他们，只说：“他的屋子在最东面数过来第三间，蓝色的门，别走错了。”

戈贝尔不理他，拉着频频回头的富尼埃，摔门走了。

“他以前虽然顽皮，心肠却很软，分化以后像突然变了个人……”托尼望着他们的背影说。

“他的心肠还是很软，只是脾气急了点。”迪奥知道托尼心里烦恼，安慰说，“他还小，等他想明白了，会回转过来的。”

托尼看着他不响。

“你不相信我吗？”

“不……我只是不明白……你为什么还是对我这么好？”

迪奥苦笑了一下：“是你不爱我了，并不是我不爱你了。”

“嘘……”托尼四处张望了两眼，“隔墙有耳，你要是想留在圣城，这件事千万不要提起……”

“谁说我要留下？”

“你带着两个孩子，还能上哪儿去？鲁迪虽然现在生我的气，但他毕竟是我亲弟弟，我万万不能看他到处漂泊。”

“鲁迪和埃文都可以留下，我打算过两天就一个人动身。”

“你还能去哪儿？”托尼急道，“他们两个都是孩子，要找个狼群容身反而不难，尤其富尼埃还是个Omega……你是成年的Alpha，哪还有部落愿意接纳你？”

“天地之大，总有我容身之处，你就不需要为我担心了。”迪奥说，“今日一见，邓肯确实名不虚传，马努对你也是一片真心，你就安心地在圣城生活吧，也许把你父亲也接过来……他真是料事如神，大概早就预见了今天……至于过去的事情，昨日种种譬如昨日死，我们之间就一笔勾销了……”

托尼红了眼眶：“就算我们以前的誓言一笔勾销，看着我们从小一起长大的情分上，我也不能让你自生自灭啊。”

迪奥摇头：“你这样做，虽然好像是为我着想，可是要我天天看着你跟你的Alpha卿卿我我……抱歉，我实在没法办到。”

托尼咬住嘴唇不说话，向来他说什么迪奥就没有不听的，就算道理不对，他只要撒个娇就没事了，现在要说服迪奥可难倒他了。

托尼双手托着迪奥的黄金匕首，送到他面前。这本来是迪奥给马努，作为取信托尼的信物的：“……我是来把这个还给你的……”

迪奥抬眼看看，摇头说：“这跟你的那柄本来是一对，你还是自己留着，或是转送给邓肯吧……我不能再收下了。”

“不论怎么说，这是你当年成人的时候，我送给你的礼物，你现在不肯收回去，是恨不得没有爱过我吗？”

“恨不得没有爱过的人是你，不是我。”迪奥自嘲地笑笑，“今天你为了担心你的Alpha不快……把我们说成是手足之情，把一切都推到鲁迪头上……”

“Bobo，你可急死我了！”托尼抓着他的手说，“我瞒着蒂姆，也是为了想要让他留下你……如果这能让你心里好受点，那我现在就去跟他坦白，说我跟你当年山盟海誓，只不过我水性杨花，喜新厌旧，看到他就忘了你了，我们走！”

迪奥抽回手说：“你别意气用事了，既然一开始都没挑明白，现在去说反而惹他生疑，连马努都连累了。”

“我不管！”托尼急得跺脚说，“我现在就要去跟他说！蒂米要是因此厌弃我，那正好，我明天就跟你一起走，省得你也怪我，鲁迪也恨我，连富尼埃都瞧不起我。马努嘴上不说，肚子里大概也在暗暗嫌我碍眼呢。圣城的人本来就讨厌我，我跟你们一起走了，人人称快，天下太平，岂不是正好！走，我们现在就去跟蒂姆说！”

看着他这个样子，迪奥反而没辙了：“你跟我赌气，何苦又扯到马努和富尼埃，他们可是一个字也没说过。”

“他们嘴上不说，心里一定是这样想的！”

看着他这个样子，迪奥没法不想起从前。托尼一向明理懂事，从小到大，只在他面前才会这样胡搅蛮缠，不由得心软了。

托尼大概也看出来了，立刻乘胜追击说：“Bobo，Bobo，求你了，留下罢……”

迪奥叹了一口气，良久才说：“让我再问问鲁迪和埃文怎么说。”

“他们还不是都听你的？就算鲁迪不愿意，你会劝他的，是吗？”

迪奥不响，算是默认了。

“是吗，Bobo ？”

迪奥点点头。

“那这个你也收下了，是吗？”托尼把匕首推到他的面前。

迪奥拿起那柄犹带体温的匕首，小心地放在怀里。

“谢谢你，Bobo。”托尼展颜一笑，在他脸上飞快地亲了一下，“我知道我永远报答不了你的深情厚谊，不过我会永远爱你的，就像我会永远爱鲁迪一样，再伟大的Alpha也无法改变这一点……”

迪奥抚着脸颊，良久也没有说话。


	22. Chapter 22

托尼先去找迪奥答应留下来，再去找蒂姆答应让迪奥留下来，本来就是打着蒂姆应该比迪奥好对付的算盘，可是当他真的要找蒂姆开口的时候，他又有几分犯难。

虽说蒂姆一向对他倍加宠爱，从来没有说过半个“不”字，要接纳成年的Alpha也说不上是什么损害圣城利益的大事，恰恰相反，接纳一个迪奥这样的Alpha甚至可以说是有利于圣城的，但这毕竟跟圣城历来的规矩相违。

“这有什么好担心的？”马努不以为然地说，“你怎么让迪奥答应你的，你就怎么让蒂米答应你啊。”

“Bobo从来都没办法拒绝我，对蒂姆可行不通……”托尼忧心忡忡地捻着一枚无花果，在手指里转来转去，没有丝毫食欲。

“难道蒂米曾经拒绝过你吗？”马努笑眯眯地问。

“我刚来圣城的时候，他对我非常冷淡，好像根本看不到我这个人。那个时候我还以为他讨厌我……”托尼说，“后来他告诉我是不愿意违背对你的誓言，才故意不理我的……”

“那都是过去的事情了，我们三个现在不是很好吗？”马努赶紧说，“现在你就是问他要天上的星星，他也给你摘下来，你还有什么好担心的……”

“你就别打趣我了。我总不见得跟蒂米说，迪奥是我青梅竹马的Alpha，我舍不得跟他分开，请你网开一面，让他留在圣城。”

“你当然不能这么说，蒂米就是再爱你也不会同意的——这个世界上没有一个Alpha会同意的——他越是爱你，就越是不会同意。你还是要把一切都推在戈贝尔头上，说他不肯跟迪奥分开，你又不愿意弟弟离开圣城。”

“我也是这样想的，可我总觉得心虚。”

马努忍不住笑了。凑在托尼耳边说：“会心虚就说明你还旧情难忘，想要覆水重收……我这就去告诉迪奥，让他开心开心。”

“真是岂有此理，我把烦恼告诉你，你反而取笑我！”托尼气得推了他一把。

“就是北美古古怪怪的规矩多，我们阿根廷根本没有这种道理。”

“这想必是为了维护头狼，一旦接纳了成年的Alpha，难保将来不受到他的挑战……”

“那接纳了幼年的Alpha，又凭什么等他成年了以后，不会挑战头狼呢？”

“那个时候，想必头狼的孩子也已经成年了，可以维护他的父母，又或许幼年的Alpha从小在头狼的庇护下长大，即使挑战成功了也不会把他逐出狼群……”托尼说，“唉，你难倒我了，我也不知道这条规矩究竟是怎么传下来的。”

“我还以为你跟着波波，熟读经典，已经无所不知了。”马努笑道。

托尼对着他皱了皱鼻子。

“说到头狼的孩子……你怎么还没动静……？”马努边说边摸摸托尼平坦的小腹，“还是你还瞒着我？”

托尼把他的手打了一下：“为什么只问我？你自己呢？”

马努笑着说：“我毕竟比你长了几岁，又历经风霜……圣城上下现在可都眼巴巴地指望着你呢。”

“胡说八道，你哪里就历经风霜了？”托尼拧着他的脸颊笑道，“这不还是细皮嫩肉的？”

他们俩正在玩笑，蒂姆走了进来，两个Omega看他脸色凝重的样子，都敛起了笑容。反而是他看到他们，原本拧在一起的眉头舒展开来：“我到马努那里看到没有人，就知道你们两个一定都在这里。”

托尼走上前去，帮他解开斗篷的扣子，一边佯怒道：“好哇，原来一回来就先去找了马努，退而求其次才来找我！”

蒂姆抓起他的手亲了一下。

马努仍旧坐在象牙白绣金的软塌上问：“怎么了，蒂米？”

“没什么，还不是些老花样。”蒂姆摇头说，“犹他发生了叛乱，达拉斯和菲尼克斯结成了联盟。”

马努和托尼对望了一眼。

托尼把蒂姆脱下来的斗篷挂在一边，又把他的杯子拿过来：“犹他的头狼倒行逆施，将大祭司斯隆放逐以后就不得人心了，达拉斯和菲尼克斯两家有我们这个共同的敌人，眉来眼去也已经很久了……”

蒂姆就着托尼手捧的金杯喝了一口葡萄酒，笑着说：“所以我说还是些老花样，你们不必担心……你弟弟他们还呆得习惯吗？”

“嗯，他皮实得很，没那么多讲究。”托尼说。

“论理我应该多花点时间跟他在一起的，只是最近公务实在繁忙……”

“不要紧的。”托尼忙说，“反正他要留下来，将来有的是机会，你以后慢慢教导他。”

蒂姆搂着他的脖子，在他额头上亲了一下。

“好了好了，我不在这里碍眼了。”马努懒洋洋地笑着站起来，“今天轮到我陪波波用膳，贝基他们大概还在神庙等着我呢，我先过去了。”

“你少来这套……”托尼说到一半，看到马努跟他使眼色，突然会过意来，改口说，“那你先去吧，晚上我再去找你。”

“要是你还脱得开身的话。”马努笑嘻嘻地扔下这句话走了。

“你少得意，有本事你永远不要留蒂米过夜，不然让我抓到了，看我怎么说你！”托尼在他背后不依不饶地追了一句。

蒂姆在一边微笑不语。

托尼噘起嘴说：“你也不管管他，净让他说我了。”

“你跟他，我一个也管不住，你们两个自己一决高下吧。”

托尼圈住他的腰，整个人倚在他怀里：“从来只有两个Alpha为了Omega决斗的，你倒好，要两个Omega为了你决斗，真是美死了……”

“你们俩在我心里是一样的，也许马努得到了噬月者的狼牙，但那只是机缘巧合我先遇到了他。如果我先遇到了你，我也同样会把信物交给你的。”蒂姆轻轻抚摸着他的背说。

“但是你以后遇到了马努，你还是会想要跟他标记的，是吗？”

“不错。”蒂姆说，“这会让你不快吗？”

托尼摇头说：“我爱马努，也许并不比我爱你少……我以前曾经为了他的存在而饱受折磨，后来发现都是我自寻烦恼，狼神早就为我安排好了一切。现在我们两个通过跟你的联结而永远联结在一起了，没有什么比这让我更高兴的了，我简直不能想象没有他……不过现在还有一件事情……”

蒂姆抬起他的脸，在他嘴唇上啄了一下，又把脸埋在他的颈侧，吮吸着他留下的永久的咬痕，他的胡茬搞得托尼痒痒的。

“你先等等……我还有话要跟你说……”托尼伸手挡住蒂姆的亲吻，“听我说……听我说嘛！还有一件事情，如果你能帮我达成的话，那我的幸福就完美无缺了。”

“我不是正要帮你达成吗……？”蒂姆意有所指地看看他的小腹。

“你们怎么都跟我的肚子过不去？”托尼红着脸说，“这事完全要看诸神的意思了，不是人力可以办到的……至少……不完全是人力可以办到的……”

“你说得不错。”蒂姆说，“不过我对狼神的恩典有信心……”

托尼怕岔开话题，赶紧打断他：“我说的事情是只要凭借你的爱情，一句话就能办到的。”

“哦？是什么事情？如果我不为你办到的话，竟然会让你怀疑我的爱情？”蒂姆扬起眉毛问。

“我跟你说过我想要鲁迪留下来……”

“我也已经答应你了。”

“可是现在有一件事情令我为难……鲁迪跟迪奥感情很好，他们一起从法兰西千里迢迢到了北美，他不愿意跟他分开……所以我想……”托尼瞟瞟蒂姆的表情，看不出什么端倪，“我想，你能不能让迪奥也留在圣城？我知道他是个成年的Alpha，不过……”

蒂姆面无表情地竖起一只手，示意托尼不必再说了，他一向波澜不惊，令人捉摸不透，倒让托尼心里有点七上八下的。

“到底是他不愿意跟迪奥分开，还是你不愿意跟迪奥分开？”


	23. Chapter 23

托尼一脸震惊地看着他，蒂姆说：“他千里迢迢地跑来了，如果只是为了你弟弟，那他们未免感情也太好了。”

“他们从小一起长大的，当然感情好……”

“是吗？所以他才那样渴望地看着你？”

托尼咬住嘴唇，蜜糖般的脸色一点点透出红晕，他每次一心虚就这样，十分容易被识破，不过蒂姆并不打算告诉他这一点。

“……蒂米，我真的不是故意要瞒着你的……”

蒂姆看着他不响。

“好吧……我就是故意要瞒着你，我怕你不开心……”托尼大概是真地以为他十分震怒，怯生生地说，“对不起……”

“一向有很多Alpha爱慕你，这倒没有什么，何况 我你知道除了我以外，并没有属于过别人，你的错误就在于为了别的Alpha而欺骗我……”

“我错了，蒂米，我以后再也不会了！”托尼急急忙忙地投入他的怀抱，双臂环住他的腰，把脸贴在他的胸口上，“我以后一定什么都告诉你，绝不隐瞒。求你原谅我！我受不了你生我的气，受不了你这么严厉地看着我……”

他的身体那么温软，香气扑鼻，蒂姆实在不忍心跟他生气，不过他还是板起脸问：“那我问你，马努也知道吗？”

“这事跟他没关系！”托尼条件反射般地说，他说得太快了，反而显得刻意。

“你还说不隐瞒我？”蒂姆皱起眉头说，“……你帮着马努隐瞒我，又怎么知道不是马努告诉我的呢？”

“马努绝不是这种人！”托尼立刻说，然后才反应过来他已经把一切都泄露了。

“你刚刚答应我的事情，现在立刻就忘了，明知故犯，罪加一等。不论是作为你的Alpha，还是作为你的头狼，我都不能姑息你的这种行为……不然何以在族人面前树立威信？”

“我……我……”托尼委屈地扁起嘴巴，看起来就像一只可怜兮兮的幼崽，“我愿意接受任何处罚……难道你要把我逐出圣城吗？”

蒂姆简直能听到托尼那颗小脑袋瓜转动的声音，如果他敢抬头看看，就会发现他的Alpha已经克制不住嘴角上扬的弧度了。

“你放心，我不会把你逐出圣城的，我对你另有安排……”

“是什么？”

蒂姆附在他耳边说一些不足为外人道的事情。

托尼不可思议地抬头看着他，这才领悟到蒂姆一直在逗他，脸上的表情瞬息万变，从焦虑，到惊讶，到恍然大悟，到如释重负，又夹杂着害羞……

蒂姆再也忍不住大笑起来，把托尼气得一口咬住他的肩膀。他咬得并不重，蒂姆吻着他的头顶，双肩还因为笑意而抖动着。

“你真是太坏了！太坏了！我差点被你吓死！”

“吓死你可不行……”蒂姆笑道，“我还等着你给我生一窝幼崽呢。”

托尼涨红了脸：“你不如去让马努给你生吧。”

“他生的是他的，你生的是你的，这两者并不妨碍。”蒂姆揽住他的腰的手有意无意地往下滑。

“等一下！”托尼抓住他的手说，“你刚刚把我吓成这样，还挑拨我跟马努的感情，你要怎么补偿我？”

“我不是正要补偿你吗？”

“那哪能算补偿？我要你让迪奥留下来……”托尼撅起嘴说。

要蒂姆毫无芥蒂地接纳一个爱慕托尼的Alpha，哪怕他知道托尼并不爱他，也不是一件这么容易的事情。

托尼说：“我说他跟鲁迪感情很好，并不是说谎，如果他不留下，那两个孩子肯定不愿意留下，我还怎么跟我的父母交代？再说……富尼埃不是很可爱吗？他这样的一个美人胚子，我看戴德蒙啊西蒙斯啊已经在蠢蠢欲动了……说不定他也看上你，你就美死了……”

“你越说越离谱了。”

托尼把头靠在他的胸前：“你这么好，我总觉得全天下的Omega都会爱你的。”

“只有你这个小傻瓜才把我想得十全十美……”蒂姆抚摸着他的头说，“有时候我真不知道你爱的是我，还是你幻想中的完美Alpha……也许有一天，你会发现我远不如你想像得那么好，你会十分失望的……”

“我永远不会的！你就是那么好！”托尼斩钉截铁地说，他为人处世相当老练，唯有对待感情还是那么天真。

蒂姆只是叹了口气，紧紧搂住了他。


	24. Chapter 24

三位外来者就这样加入了圣城。戈贝尔虽然对托尼十分不满，但他从小就将迪奥视为他的头狼，所以还是老大不情愿地答应了。富尼埃倒是无可无不可，反正只要跟迪奥和戈贝尔在一起，天涯海角他也能随遇而安。

他天资聪颖，身世坎坷，虽然年纪比戈贝尔还小一点，但是看人的眼光反而要比他透彻得多，很快发现圣城的高层之间虽然亲厚，但底下其实派系林立，错综复杂，有神庙派的，有头狼派的，圣城生长的嫡系自觉要比后来的人高了一等，北美大陆的外来者又反过来看不起从法兰西和阿根廷来的人，他们表面不敢对马努和托尼怎么样，但其实他们并不入他们的法眼，更不用说他们这些跟了来的族人了。

戈贝尔到底是托尼的亲弟弟，邓肯对他格外重视，亲自教导，他实在没有空的时候，就由罗宾逊督促他，因此大家不管心里怎么想，表面上对他都是客客气气的。迪奥就远了一层，但他风度翩翩，谈吐不凡，为人又有才干，很快就深得圣城众人的喜爱，甚至比托尼更甚一筹。只有富尼埃……他甚至不是法兰西真正的族人，只不过是迪奥和戈贝尔好心收留的，虽然托尼对他关怀有加，但他每天侍奉祭司和头狼都忙不过来了，富尼埃当然不能总拿一些鸡毛蒜皮的小事去打扰他。

他们还没到圣城的时候，他就本能地发现迪奥很喜欢谈论托尼，所以经常以此为话题引他聊天，因此，在他还没有见过托尼的时候，就已经根据迪奥的讲述拼凑出了一个太阳一般耀眼的形象，最优美的诗歌都无法描述的美貌，最动人的音乐都无法表达的语调，和最娇艳的玫瑰都无法比拟的芬芳。

戈贝尔对自己的哥哥当然没有如此的憧憬之心，但他也说托尼被誉为法兰西第一美人，在家乡的Alpha没有一个不爱慕他的，像富尼埃这种营养不良的小可怜，那是连他的一根头发丝都比不上的。

这话富尼埃听了倒不生气。像迪奥这样的Alpha当然不会随便地爱上一个庸脂俗粉，他必须是自顶至踵，至善至美，才配让迪奥如此一往情深。那个时候，富尼埃一心希望托尼是这个世界上最好的Omega，甚至不允许戈贝尔对他的态度有任何轻慢，仿佛他比迪奥还要爱慕他。

后来他终于在圣城见到了托尼本人。不过那时在巨大的震惊和错愕的冲击下，夹在迪奥的痛苦和戈贝尔的怒火中间，他根本来不及体会和比较托尼和他脑海中的形象有何异同。等到一切终于尘埃落定的时候，他才发现自己先前自己塑造的那个形象早已完全被托尼本人所取代了。不论他怎么努力回想，都无法找回自己脑海中的那位绝代佳人，浮现在眼前的总是托尼本人的样子。

他的身材略嫌矮小了，鼻子也不够纤巧，只有一双眼睛跟富尼埃想象中的一样顾盼生辉。但是他这个不完美的样子，那毫不矜持的灿烂笑容，还有脸颊上那条淡淡的伤疤，迪奥告诉他那是托尼小时候顽皮留下的，是如此得活泼动人，衬得富尼埃心中那尊十全十美的神像苍白而乏味了。

他知道自己不应该，但他还是忍不住喜欢托尼，他总是那么令人愉快，就像春天叮咚的清泉。现在戈贝尔还在生他的气，他就把一腔手足之情都寄托在富尼埃身上，每天都把他带在身边，又或许他是希望借此修补跟弟弟的关系，不过富尼埃恐怕他要失望了，戈贝尔从来都不重视他的意见，他在他面前说托尼的好话可能只会起到反的效果。

可是富尼埃在分化以后，整天跟着两个Alpha四处奔波，除了马努以外，并没有跟其他Omega相处过，因此也并没有人教导他怎么当一个Omega。他所有这方面的知识都是来自迪奥讲述的，托尼的日常。迪奥对他的心上人自然是推崇备至，富尼埃由于崇拜迪奥，也不自觉地模仿起托尼的言谈举止和穿着打扮来。

对此戈贝尔十分不以为然：“你不是不想跟Alpha结合吗？干嘛搞得花枝招展扭扭捏捏的，引得一群Alpha追在你屁股后面？你明知道他是什么样的人……你以前那样挺好的，别学他。”

戈贝尔难得赞美他，却是在这种情况下，富尼埃真有点哭笑不得：“这话你怎么不跟Bobo说？”

“他是一个大傻瓜！已经彻底无药可救了！我说什么他也不会听的。诸神在上，我祈求他们将来不要把我变得跟他一样。”戈贝尔扮了个鬼脸说。

说到迪奥，他倒已经恢复了平静，至少外表上看来是这样……他现在跟托尼保持着一种亲热又不逾矩的关系，任谁看了也会觉得他们是情同手足的童年玩伴。他跟马努本来就十分投契，现在更成了亲密的伙伴。波波维奇也很欣赏他广博的见闻和洒脱的作风，时常传召他陪伴。

他在圣城的Omega中间更是受欢迎……他们简直是前赴后继地投怀送抱，连邻近的部落的Omega都有慕名而来的，而迪奥几乎来者不拒，这真是令人失望。

富尼埃当然希望他能过得开心，但他希望他的深情能得到回报，跟他的意中人永结同心，过着一种纯洁而高尚的生活，而不是像现在这样当一个纵情声色，醉生梦死的浪子。他心目中的迪奥，应该是初见时那个顶天立地，侠骨柔情的Alpha才对。

富尼埃悄悄希望托尼能够出面阻止他，不过托尼大概是觉得自己并没有立场约束迪奥，所以一个字也没说过，反而是马努曾经半开玩笑地说他再这样下去，就要成为圣城Alpha的公敌了，小心他们联合起来上书头狼，把他逐出部落。邓肯的态度富尼埃就不清楚了，他们的头狼高深莫测，胸有城府，不是他这样一个小小的Omega能看透的，但是根据他的猜想来看，也许他巴不得迪奥这样呢……


	25. Chapter 25

马努坐在窗边穿针引线，他的双手十分灵巧，虽然更习惯挥舞兵器，但是针线上的活也很在行。相比之下，托尼虽然出身工艺精巧闻名的法兰西，他本人却活泼好动，没有什么耐心，懒拈针线，所以蒂姆身上穿的大多是马努做的，他不仅给蒂姆和托尼做了不少，甚至还做了许多幼儿会用到的衣物被褥，只是现在还没有用上的机会……

蒂姆看着他洁白修长的手指上下翻飞，一时入了神，还是马努先转头，微笑问他怎么来了。

蒂姆在他身边坐下，双臂环住他的腰，默默地看着他用金线在一条丝绸腰带上刺绣。他绣的是日神和火神一同游猎的景象，人物众多，图案繁复，中间还镶嵌着大颗大颗的红宝石和珍珠。

马努自己穿着一向朴素天然，并不喜欢过于富丽精致的装束，所以蒂姆猜他是给托尼做的，不免又勾起了他的愧疚之心来：“你花这么多工夫，他也就难得穿个一次两次……”

“这本来就不是日常穿的。”马努为托尼辩护道，“上次他祭典上穿的那条勾坏了，总要一条新的。”

“你总是护着他。”

马努不理他，他正绣到紧要关头，不得不集中精力，生怕弄乱了针脚前功尽弃。蒂姆安静地看了一会儿，鼻端不时传来Omega身上淡雅的幽香，沁人心脾。

马努绣完了日神的马车，才放下针说：“你今天怎么过来得这么早？没去看托尼吗？”

“他不舒服，刚睡下了，我就没吵醒他。”

马努立刻满怀希望地问：“难道……？”

蒂姆摇摇头：“他前两天贪玩，这么凉的天气还要下水，当然受了寒，倒是没有大碍。”

马努不免叹了一口气。

蒂姆把脸埋在他的脖颈，也跟着叹了一口气。他们两个谁也没说话，不过彼此都知道他们在烦恼同一个问题。

“我们曾经说过，还是等托尼先生了再说，不过他现在总是没有动静，老让你等下去也不是办法……”蒂姆闷闷地说。

马努摇头：“你以前的顾虑很有道理，如果头狼有几个孩子，还是最年长的Alpha成为继承者的居多，如果我先生了孩子，你却反而让他的孩子继承，这一定会引起大家的怀疑……”

“可你也不小了，再这么等下去……”

“我也不是非要自己生不可。托尼的孩子就是我的孩子，这倒无所谓。”马努坦然说，“只是你们结合也有好几年了，怎么一直没有……圣城上下也等得心焦……”

“托尼年纪还轻，身体也很健康，这只能是诸神的意思了……”

“可是神谕……”马努迟疑地说，他不情愿随便提起这件事。

蒂姆皱紧眉头说：“神谕是不会错的……错的只会是凡人……”

他们又安静下来，马努转身依偎在蒂姆怀里。他的Alpha用手指有一搭没一搭地梳理着他的长发。

“你觉得希尔怎么样？”蒂姆突然没头没脑地问了一句。

这话来得蹊跷，马努不免抬头看他。

“他来圣城也不短了，波波相当器重他，他有哪个亲近的Alpha吗？”

“我没听说过，他跟托尼更亲近，也许托尼会知道。你怎么突然问起这个？”

“我只是随便问问……”

马努很了解蒂姆，他知道他绝对不只是随便问问，但他也知道他开口也问不出什么来，也许只有托尼撒娇卖乖地还能从蒂姆嘴里撬出一点风声来。

“他跟迪奥关系还不错，经常一起随侍在波波身边……”马努试探地说，“不过乔治一向稳重，跟那些狂蜂浪蝶不同，迪奥对他也很尊重。”

蒂姆嗤之以鼻：“是个Omega就跟迪奥关系很好，他也太轻浮了……他们到底是看上他什么？”

“他确实风度翩翩，优雅迷人。”

“连你也帮他说话？”蒂姆逗他说。

“抛开别的不说，你应该知道他其实内心纯善，只是意志不坚……但你也不能责怪他这样放任自流……”

“我当然知道。”蒂姆说，“我相信他的人品，到可以把生命相托的地步。”

“那你还让我牢牢把关，绝不让他跟托尼单独相处？”

蒂姆看了他一眼说：“我说了我相信他到能把生命相托，可没说过我相信他到能把托尼相托……”


	26. Chapter 26

这应该算是托尼一生中最愉快的一段时光了，他正当韶华，无忧无虑，所有他喜爱和珍视的人都围绕在他的身边，团结在圣城的旗帜之下。

他的Alpha如日方中，威名远播，与他琴瑟和谐，恩爱有加。他同马努也是情同手足，推心置腹。波波维奇对他十分器重，令他年纪轻轻就进阶神官，位列梅西纳之后的第三号人物，连大卫、艾略奥特这些传奇人物都对他礼让三分，这在一般的Omega是根本想都不敢想的殊荣。

迪奥已经从情伤中恢复了，他虽然还没有找到一个固定的伴侣，但对流连花丛乐此不疲，看起来十分逍遥自在，他待托尼仍然温柔体贴，关怀备至，并无责怪之意，只是偶尔才流露出一点点对往事的怀念之情。

戈贝尔都快要跟迪奥一般高了，他继承了母亲秀丽的眉眼，长得丰神俊朗，玉树临风。他们的族人如果现在见了他，一定无法把这个英姿勃勃的Alpha跟当年那个瘦骨伶仃的孩子联系在一起。随着时间的推移，他对托尼的态度也有所缓和。

富尼埃如今也出落得明眸善睐，光艳照人，浑身都散发着青春的气息，惹得部落里年轻的Alpha们成天围在他身边打转。托尼说他年纪还小，不急在一时，要慢慢挑选一个称心如意的才好。他也从善如流，对所有的追求者都一视同仁，既不接受，也不拒绝，搞得每个人都觉得自己很有希望。

除了头狼的子嗣问题，托尼的生活可以说是再美满不过了，不过不论外界如何议论，蒂姆从来没有给过他压力，再说还有马努帮他一起承担这个责任，所以他对此从不过于烦恼，转而把精力都投注在公务上了。

这一年正好轮到圣城举办部落大会。

这可是一桩大事！

部落大会每四年才举行一次，每次都由大陆投票推举的最强盛的部落举行，每个参加的成员都必须在诸神面前立下重誓，在会议期间遵守和平，哪怕两个部落之间正处于战争，也不得在大会上兵戎相见，不然就会受到狼神降怒和其他人共同的讨伐。

部落大会不仅仅是各个部族展现实力的机会，也是城邦之间合纵连横的舞台，战争或和平、联盟或敌对，每次大会都决定着大陆上之后几年的大势，无数的协议和婚约在大会上签订和撕毁，因此，除非有实在特别的情况，每个部落都会精英尽出，以便为本族谋取最大的利益。

圣城在蒂姆的治下曾经举办过部落大会，但在托尼和马努到达之后还是第一次。尤其这次的大会上，各个部落的祭司还要共同推举莱利和杰克逊之外的第三位大祭司，而波波维奇不论是资历、才干、还是人望，都是当之无愧，再加上东道主之势，天时地利，呼声极高。因此托尼和马努两个事无巨细，亲力亲为，生怕出了一点差错，令圣城和波波蒙羞。

除了这些家国大事之外，托尼还有其他的私心希望借此完成。

首先自然是他亲弟弟的终身大事。戈贝尔现在也到了可以订立婚约的年纪，本来如果依照托尼的意思，他跟富尼埃可以说是天造地设的一对，可是他们两个只要一见了面就是斗嘴找茬，丝毫没有暧昧的情愫。真要说起来，比起戈贝尔，富尼埃对于迪奥要依恋得多……不过牵涉到迪奥的感情问题，托尼不敢过多干预，只好顺其自然了。

除了富尼埃之外，圣城也有许多其他可爱的Omega，不过戈贝尔这位小祖宗眼高于顶，还曾经公开放话说他未来的Omega至少要比富尼埃长得美，一句话就把许多钟情于他的人给挡了回去。

除了戈贝尔，就属乔治希尔的问题令托尼忧心了……

他知道这么多年以来，乔治嘴上不说，心中仍然牵挂着印第安纳的故人，没有接受任何一个Alpha的追求。托尼暗自希望那位Alpha能够代表印第安纳出席，好给他们一个再续前缘的机会。乔治那么温柔可人，一片深情，他就不信有人能如此铁石心肠，不为所动。

当然他也不是完全没有私心……头狼的两位Omega迟迟未有所出，难免有些流言蜚语在好事者中间流传，甚至都传到了他的耳朵里来了。部落里有人建议头狼再接纳一位新的Omega，好尽快诞下继承者。鉴于之前的两位Omega都是外族的，第三位自然是应该轮到北美土生土长的，才好平衡各方的势力，乔治落落大方，举止稳重，在部落里很得人心，自然成了首要人选。

蒂姆在托尼面前倒是从来没有流露过这个意思，就连马努也摸不清他打的是什么主意，托尼也不敢主动跟蒂姆提起这件事……但是他听说蒂姆最近对乔治颇为留意，忍不住有点暗自担心起来。他跟马努虽然亲密无间，但要再加一个Omega进来分享蒂姆，哪怕那个人是乔治，也令他老大不乐意的……因此他寄希望于这次的部落大会，能把他的烦恼都解决了，令他的幸福更上一层楼。

当时他并不知道这是他一切痛苦的发源。


	27. Chapter 27

离部落大会还有一个多月，准备工作进行得紧锣密鼓。圣城有关的人员每晚都一起开会商讨相关事宜。这天散会的时候，蒂姆被波波叫住了。托尼和马努心领神会，带着其余的人一同走出了波波的书房，让他们两个可以不受打扰地单独讲话。

波波并没有急着开口，他跟蒂姆一起目送着两位Omega的背影渐渐远去，一个苗条一个娇小。马努穿着浅蓝色的长袍，托尼穿着深蓝绣金的，相得益彰，美轮美奂。他们被簇拥着，有他们各自从法兰西和阿根廷来的族人，也有圣城的随侍，有说有笑，显得十分愉快。

直到他们都走得都看不见了，波波才转身在两个酒杯里斟满了法兰西送来的红酒，递了一杯给蒂姆：“上次我说的事情，你考虑的怎么样了？”

蒂姆没有立刻回答，他的眼光落在跳动的烛火上。

“我也知道这事令你为难……马努那里我可以出面跟他解释，他一向明理懂事，大局为重，一定会体谅你的难处。”

蒂姆仍旧看着烛火：“即使马努同意了，那托尼呢？”

波波不出声。

“如果我把神谕告诉他，他必然以为我们的结合完全是一场误会，这将让他在圣城难以自处……”蒂姆终于转头看着波波说，“再说，我们也不能完全肯定希尔就是神谕所说的人，我不愿意平白无故地令托尼伤心……”

波波不接话，他的手指有节奏地在扶手上敲击着，嘴里低声吟诵：“冰雪少女为你带来的三位客人之中，有两位从东边而来，往死地而去，剩下的一位从西边而来，往东边而去。他会为你带来一个孩子，那孩子会成为圣城之盾，你的伟大的继承人。”

这个神谕蒂姆已经在心里重复过几百遍了，倒背如流，他并不需要波波再告诉他一遍。

“希尔确实是从西边的犹他来的，他当时想要逃回东面的印第安纳，这是完全符合神谕的前半句的。”

“那两个犹他的追兵呢？”

“犹他虽然位于西边，但是他们为了包抄，实际是从东边来的，最终也很不幸地……”波波没有说完，但他们都知道当时犹他的追兵被圣城的守军杀死的。

“我还是不能确定这样的解读是否符合狼神的圣意。”蒂姆摇头说。

“狼神的圣意是莫测的……托尼完美地符合了神谕，所以我们当时都没有任何怀疑，可是直到现在他都没能为你诞下一位继承者，这只能是哪里出了差错……”波波说，“神谕是不会错的，错的只会是凡人的解读……”

蒂姆看着他在酒杯中的倒影，他还正当盛年，年富力强，但是不知不觉间，他的鬓角已经被岁月染上了一丝霜雪：“托尼不论对于我，还是对于圣城来说，都是无价的，为了这样似是而非的解读而令他寒心，实非我所乐见……”

“你知道得很清楚，我爱托尼，我爱马努，我绝不愿意伤他们的心……”波波牢牢抓住蒂姆的肩膀，他虽然上了年纪，手指仍然十分有力，“不过圣城的辉煌是血泪铸就的，你需要一位继承人，才能维护圣城和族人的平安。你还记得历史上的那些王朝，在开创盛世的头狼衰老之后，都有些什么样的遭遇吗？”

蒂姆记得太清楚了。

洛杉矶在约翰逊因病退隐之后经历了长达数十年的低谷，才迎来了中兴之主，重新加入联盟霸主的角逐；波士顿在伯德离开之后也分崩离析，走马灯一般地更换了数任头狼，至今仍然一片混乱；甚至是风城在神之化身老去之后，也陷于内乱，生灵涂炭……

“你不能永远庇护圣城，你也不能永远庇护你的Omega，尤其是托尼，他比你年轻得多……你需要一位有力的继承者，这不仅是为了圣城，也是为了他……”波波抚摸着雪白的胡子，意味深长地说。

“退一万步说，即使托尼和马努都答应了，希尔也未必就会答应我们的要求……即使他答应了，我也没有信心像爱他们一样的爱希尔……公正平等地对待你所有的Omega，噬日者难道不是这样要求我们的？”

“乔治这孩子心地纯良，这么多年了，他从来也没有提过要回印第安纳，一心留在这里报答当年圣城从犹他的追兵手里搭救他的恩情……”

“所以你打算把神谕告诉他？让他为了报恩以身相许？哪怕你也不敢肯定他就是神谕中的那个人？”

“……也许我根本不需要这样做，也许……他已经知道了……”波波沉默了一会儿，把他和马努当天谈话的情景和他的怀疑一五一十地告诉了蒂姆。

“你从来没有告诉过我……你就这样放任他在托尼身边？”

“我百分之百地信任乔治。这么长时间了，他什么也没有说……蒂米，你也是知道的，从一开始，我就希望你能把这件事情直接了当地告诉托尼，这样你现在也不需要面临这个两难的选择了……”波波说，“你应该更信任他，他比你想象得要坚强懂事得多，他会体谅你的……他也许不是圣城出生长大的，但我知道他骨子里流淌着的是圣城的血。”

“波波，您从小抚养我长大，不仅是我的导师，更像是我的父亲，没有您，就没有今天的我，也没有今天的圣城。您历经风霜，无所不知，也许比莱利和杰克逊更加熟读经典，通晓世事，我尊敬您，信赖您，仅次于我对诸神……”蒂姆举起手，沉重地说，“但是，您从来不曾像我跟托尼那样地爱过……”


	28. Chapter 28

部落大会正式开始前的几天就有其他部落抵达了。

最早来的是反而是遥远的迈阿密。大祭司莱利和头狼莫宁亲自带队，他们顾虑到路途遥远，生怕路上意外耽搁，所以早早地就出发了。莫宁带来了两个年轻的Alpha，一个叫哈斯勒姆，一个叫韦德，虽然韦德身形小了几分，不过举手投足隐隐有风雷之势，非同小可。

接下来的几天里，陆陆续续的，其他使团也到达了。圣城早已经把一切都准备就绪，美酒、佳肴、鲜花、音乐，为各位来宾提供了充分的娱乐项目，不过难得这么多年轻人聚在一起，就算没有娱乐项目，他们也会自己娱乐自己的。

曼菲斯的部落从温哥华迁移过来没多久，使团的成员都十分年轻，他们头狼不是出身北美，而是来自西班牙，年纪比托尼还小。陪他一同前来的盖伊和康利，年纪轻轻，也都已经在大陆闯出了名头，还有一个叫洛瑞的Omega，圆圆的眼睛，圆圆的脸蛋，特别活泼，很快就跟多伦多的年轻Alpha打得火热了。

西雅图的头狼并没有亲自前来，只是委托了副手和祭司带队，外界盛传西雅图的元老会正在考虑迁移到奥克拉荷马去，跟头狼闹得很不愉快，看来并非空穴来风……他们狼群带来了三只年幼的Alpha，看起来一个比一个前途无量，令各个部落都有几分忌惮。布福德倒是评论道：“三个年龄如此相近的Alpha，又都如此强大，未必是部落之福……”

同样带来三只幼崽的是明尼苏达，不过他们年纪更小，都还没有分化，混沌未开，嬉笑打闹，显得天真无邪，分外可爱。唐斯性格最为外向，很快就和其他部落的成员们打成了一片，拉文和维金斯的狼型一黑一白，在人群中你追我逐的，也很是显眼。

犹他的情况比较特殊。上一任头狼放逐了祭司斯隆之后，十分不得人心，没过多久自己也被流放了，现在部落里并没有当家的Alpha，一切都由元老会做主。这次两位首座马龙和斯托克顿都亲自前来了，大家都说他们有意在出席大会的幼年Alpha里挑选一个合适的，带回犹他当做未来的头狼培养。与会的Alpha对此也有不少人跃跃欲试，尤其是看到了与他们同行的那个Omega之后……

戈登海伍德比富尼埃稍长几岁，身材修长，他的肌肤白皙得透明，一头被日神吻过的金发，秀美绝伦，不可方物。他不太爱说话，只是文雅地微笑而已，反而招得众多Alpha更加热情洋溢，蠢蠢欲动，只是顾及到犹他双煞多年的威名，不敢随便造次。

“这下埃文的风头都被抢走了。”戈贝尔故意当着富尼埃的面说。

富尼埃正被丹佛和圣城本族的几个Alpha众星捧月般团团围在中间，根本没有时间答话，也不知道是没有听见，还是故意不理他。反而是海伍德听见了，带着几分腼腆地朝戈贝尔莞尔一笑，明眸皓齿，两颊生晕，搞得戈贝尔也不好意思起来。

临到大会正式开始的前一天，各个部落都已经到齐了，只有印第安纳的使团还没有到。每次部落大会，总有因为各种原因不得不缺席的部落，这倒不算稀奇，只是一般不打算出席的部落往往提前几个月就会通知东道主，这算是一条不成文的规矩。这次圣城没有得到任何消息，未免担心他们是路上遭到了意外，因此派出人手在通往印第安纳的道路四周搜寻。

这天，托尼正带着人在圣城的东南面寻找，队伍前面突然传出了一阵喧哗。

“怎么回事？”迪奥问。

身边的随侍赶快前去打探，不一会儿，打头阵的两个士兵就押着一个Omega走到了托尼面前。

那个Omega有一点年纪了，形容枯槁，气息奄奄，好像随时都会倒下的样子。她手里抱着一个婴儿，看起来不过几个月大的样子。

她看到托尼身着圣城神庙的服色，好像松了一口气，双腿一软跪倒在他面前，一手拉住他长袍的下摆，挣扎着说：“求您开恩！求求您了！救救我的孩子吧！”

托尼看她十分虚弱，生怕她情绪太激动，赶快扶她起来，可她一定要他答应救人才肯放手，连那个婴儿也皱皱鼻子，哇哇大哭起来。无论如何，孩子总是无辜的。托尼看着他肉乎乎的小脸，不禁一阵怜爱，心一横说：“我答应你，一定保护你的孩子周全，你起来吧。”

那个Omega抬头说：“您这样的贵人既然开口了，那就势必不能更改……”

迪奥刚想说什么，托尼拦住了他的话头说：“你放心吧，狼神在上，我说话算话，绝不反悔。”

那个Omega连忙把孩子送到托尼怀里让他搂着，含泪说：“我的Alpha已经遭遇了不幸，我想必也没有多少时日了，这孩子未来一切都仰仗您了。”

托尼手里抱着一个热乎乎的小包裹，看她这个样子，也知道她说的是实情。他想到这孩子还在襁褓之中就要失去母亲，不免心酸难过起来：“别担心，我还没有孩子，我既然答应了你，就一定会像对我自己的孩子一样对他的。”

那个Omega不住亲吻着托尼长袍的下摆，一边说：“祝福您，愿诸神永远向您微笑！您的大恩大德，我是没有办法亲自报答了，只希望科怀将来不要辜负您的养育之恩……”

科怀用尽全身的力气牢牢握住托尼的一根手指，好像得到了安慰一般，渐渐不哭了。


	29. Chapter 29

科怀的母亲告诉托尼，他们原本是印第安纳的贵族，科怀的父亲得罪了暴虐无道的头狼，死得不明不白，十分可疑。头狼又命令他们母子俩跟着使团一起前往圣城，她担心他想要趁着远离部落的机会，在半道上令人向他们下毒手，因此故意等到了圣城附近的时候，找机会拼命逃了出来。印第安纳的使团到现在还没有达到圣城，估计是为了寻找他们耽搁了。

在场的圣城众人听了他们的遭遇，没有不同情的。托尼就把他们母子俩带回圣城安置，打算找个合适的机会把他们介绍给蒂姆。

不幸的是，一到了圣城，那个Omega就陷入高热和昏迷，很快就殒命了。想必她也是拼了最后一点力气，把孩子托付给托尼之后就再无牵挂了。

蒂姆知道了这件事以后，既不赞成，也不反对。这几天他忙着和各个部落的首脑会晤，还要处理圣城的公务，忙得焦头烂额，连跟他的Omega们见面的时间都很少，只说暂时先让科怀留在这里，等大会结束之后再做考虑。

“总要想办法打听清楚他的身世才好……”马努建议，“将来他自己要是问起来，你也好告诉他。”

托尼把科怀抱在怀里，富尼埃在旁边拿着一个彩色的小风车逗他玩。科怀两只乌黑漆亮的大眼睛眨也不眨地盯着不停转动的风车，看得入了迷。

他特别乖巧听话，小脸总是干干净净的，胖乎乎的手脚，一逗就笑，一点都不难带。他实在太可爱了，填补了托尼心中自己也没有意识到的空白。一直到他出现，他才知道原来他是那么想要一个孩子……他现在对他怎么都爱不够，忍不住举起他的小手亲了一口。

“再说了，如果他真的是印第安纳想要的人，我们也要考虑一下他们的使团到了以后到底怎么办……”

“执意要伤害这么一个无辜的小孩，那印第安纳的头狼确实也跟科怀母亲说的一样，昏庸残暴，我才不怕他们！”托尼说，“他们是来参加会议的客人，我们当然会以礼相待，不过如果他们要动科怀一根头发，那就得先过我这关才行！”

“我不想质疑无法自白的亡者，不过你听到的毕竟是她的一面之词。”迪奥说。

“不管他的母亲有没有说谎，他一个小孩子，能有什么样的过错？就算他的父母犯过什么罪，也牵连不到他头上。”托尼用一根手指按着科怀胖乎乎的小脸，不以为然地说，“我已经承诺过他母亲，会对他视如己出，对我来说，他就是我的孩子，无论出了什么事情，都有我为你顶着，是吗，小科怀？”

科怀舞动手脚，发出咯咯的笑声。

马努若有所思地沉默了。 

“鲁迪呢？”托尼转换话题说，“整个晚上都不见他。”

迪奥瞄了富尼埃一眼，说：“犹他的使团邀请他今晚一起用餐……”

“咦？我说这两天海伍德跟鲁迪打得火热，难道他们看上了鲁迪？我原本还担心他们看上你呢。”托尼说。

“海伍德对我来说也太年轻了。”迪奥笑说。

一直不出声的富尼埃这时才说：“你也没多老啊，托尼跟头狼不是差得更大。”

“话虽如此，世间鲜花如此繁多，各有迷人之处，我无法终身只爱一朵。”迪奥说，“鲁迪要是真跟人跑到犹他去了，难道你不会想他吗？”

富尼埃没答话，自顾自地逗着科怀玩。

托尼跟马努对视一眼，马努抿着嘴跟他摇摇头。

“说到这个，你怎么还在这里？”托尼有几分怜爱地摸着富尼埃的头发说，“难道没有哪个部落的Alpha邀请你去玩？”

马努说：“怎么没有？我刚刚过来还看到好几个在他门口痴心等待呢。”

“让他们等着吧。”富尼埃撇嘴说，“全都一个套路，大同小异，太没意思了。”

“我们埃文小小年纪，已经厌倦了Alpha。”托尼抚掌笑道。

马努和迪奥也忍不住笑了。科怀不明所以，被这欢乐的气氛感染，也手舞足蹈，咿咿呀呀起来。连富尼埃自己都笑了，点着他的鼻头说：“小科怀，你长大了以后，要是成了一个Alpha，可千万不要学他们……”


	30. Chapter 30

等戈贝尔从犹他使团的晚宴上回来的时候，都已经大半夜了，他蹑手蹑脚的，生怕吵醒了大家。然而海伍德那头金线纺成的秀发，欲言又止的羞涩的微笑，帮他整理披风的时候，温柔的手指轻轻擦过他的胸口的感觉，都刻印在他心里，让他不免飘飘然起来，就好像要驾着云彩，飞到诸神所在之地一样。

他走进房间，看见富尼埃正趴在他床尾铺的兽皮上，赤裸的双足在空中晃来晃去，百无聊赖地等他。他的面前摊着一本诗集，可是很明显他什么也没看进去：“你怎么才回来？我等你老半天了……海伍德魅力可真大！”

这在他们年纪的Alpha和Omega来说，有点不成体统，不过他们从小一起厮混惯了，没法遵守授受不亲那一套传统。

“你又做噩梦啦？”戈贝尔自己解开披风挂好，这是海伍德帮他系上的，这个念头他脑海里轻飘飘地滑过。

现在富尼埃偶尔还是会做一些关于童年时代的噩梦，不过自从有一次不小心撞破迪奥的情事之后，他就只来找戈贝尔了。

富尼埃摇摇头：“我是特意在等你，我有东西要给你看。”

“是什么？”

富尼埃从床上坐起来，解开领口，把上衣的肩带从双臂上褪下去。

“呃……你这是……呃，要做什么？”戈贝尔不能免俗地心跳加速，结结巴巴地问。

“别自我感觉良好，我是要给你看这个……”富尼埃转过身去，他光裸的后背上新添上了一对翅膀，“看！”

戈贝尔仔细一看，才发现那是用黑色的墨水纹上去的，线条洗练，图案精巧。他忍不住伸手去摸，被富尼埃打了一下：“给我纹的那个师傅说了，现在还不能随便乱摸，会感染的。”

戈贝尔讪讪地缩回手：“你什么时候……？Bobo跟托尼知道了一定不赞成。”

富尼埃叹了一口气：“我知道你们法兰西有点身份的人都不会这样做，可是我在奥兰多的族人没有这样的禁忌……我看到他们都纹着各种各样的刺青，心里特别羡慕……也许因为我终究还是流着阿尔及尔的血……”

戈贝尔说：“我们又不是在法兰西，我觉得挺好看的。”

“是吗？”富尼埃高兴地转过来，“我磨了好久，给了他两个银币，那个奥兰多人才答应给我纹的。你千万不要告诉别人！尤其是Bobo！”

“你放心好了，就算我告诉他，只要你不脱衣服，他也没办法亲自验证。”

富尼埃咯咯直笑。

他们两个又聊了一会儿今天的种种见闻，富尼埃才站起来告辞。他苗条的背影走到门口，又停下来问：“鲁迪，你真的要去犹他吗？”

“那还是没影的事……”戈贝尔说，“我只不过跟他们一起吃了个饭而已。”

“你不喜欢海伍德吗？”

“他很可爱……不过还不至于让我离开你和Bobo。”戈贝尔有点迟疑地说，“我们是一个狼群的，记得吗？再说还有托尼也在这里……”

富尼埃也像是被往事打动了，他又走近来，搂住戈贝尔的脖子，把脸埋在他的胸口。当初相遇的时候他比戈贝尔还高一点，现在头顶只及他的下巴了。

“我还记得我们曾经说过要建立自己的狼群的，可是Bobo哪还有半点那时的雄心壮志？”

戈贝尔轻轻抚摸着他的卷发：“如果他不愿意领头的话，你还有其他的Alpha也可以……”

“就凭你？”富尼埃当然知道他是什么意思，皱起鼻子说，“不要海伍德给你飞几个媚眼，你就不记得自己是谁了。我可没打算让你当我的头狼！”

戈贝尔哼了一声：“你不要，自然有别人要。”

“那你怎么还不去？干脆搬到犹他的使团那里去住吧，我们这座小庙可供不起您这样的大神。人家海伍德又温柔又美貌，把我这样野蛮难看的Omega的风头全都抢走啦。”

原来那天他还是听到了。

戈贝尔笑嘻嘻地在他脸颊上亲了一口：“快去睡吧，不然明天脸色憔悴，就更没有Alpha要你了。”

富尼埃又在他胸口捶了一拳，才依依转身离开了。

戈贝尔在房里看着他远去，刚才回来时兴奋的心情已经被冲得无影无踪了。


	31. Chapter 31

两天以后，印第安纳的使团终于到达了。

印城的头狼并没有亲自前来，领队的是他的长子保罗乔治，目如朗星，风流倜傥。他已不再是希尔记忆中那个少年了，只有那玩世不恭，满不在乎的微笑还是跟以前一模一样。

由于科怀的关系，圣城对他们的态度多少有几分戒备，他倒好像一无所知，笑嘻嘻地依次吻了吻托尼和马努的手：“二位名扬大陆，令我一直仰慕不已，今日才终得一见，果然是天日之表，龙凤之姿，绝非平常的庸脂俗粉可比！我现在就算立刻死了，也是死而无憾。”

马努礼貌地微笑不语，托尼话里有话地说：“不敢当，您的大名我们也是如雷贯耳，久仰久仰。”

在场众人都窃笑起来。保罗乔治当年流连欢场，跟不少风尘中人过从甚密，闹出了不少笑话，在整个大陆都相当有名。

“有辱清听，惭愧惭愧。”话虽如此他本人嬉皮笑脸的，毫无惭愧之意，倒不如说还有几分自得。

保罗乔治忙着跟马努和托尼讲话，根本没有注意到站在一边的希尔，连看也没有朝他看一眼。希尔知道他从小就没把他放在眼里过，估计现在连他是谁都忘了，因此从一开始就没有抱着希望，现在也不觉得特别难过，默默走了开去。

过了一会儿，托尼找到了他：“请你告诉我你的意中人不是保罗乔治！”

“他怎么了？”

“他不仅有一个残暴的父亲，自己还是个花花公子……油嘴滑舌的，把海伍德富尼埃他们，还有波特兰的阿尔德里奇全部讨好了一遍……稍微长得美一点的他就不放过！说的话里十句只能信一句。”

希尔说：“迪奥不也是这样……”

“那能一样吗？Bobo可不像他那样夸夸其谈，天花乱坠。”托尼立刻说，“Bobo那叫风流，他这叫……这叫……反正不一样！”

希尔满心不以为然，不过他天性温和，不想跟托尼争执，所以就没有反驳。很快蒂姆就让人来把托尼叫了过去，好把他介绍给维克森林的克里斯保罗。

希尔自己忙着接待诸位来宾，也不再去想保罗乔治的事情了。

这些天来，他虽然不像更加年轻美貌的Omega们那么受欢迎，但也还是有不少年纪稍长的Alpha对他有意，相比起那些被生理冲动冲昏了头的年轻Alpha来，他们的追求往往不那么热烈，但却有诚意得多，虽然其中也不乏一些吸引人的Alpha，不过希尔一概都以不愿离开圣城回绝了。

只是现在他在圣城的生活也不如以前那么安稳平静了。邓肯对他无缘无故的瞩目并没有逃过大家的眼睛，虽然头狼的态度并不明朗，但他应有尽有，关注希尔一个平平无奇的Omega还能有其他什么目的？圣城众人也有积极推动此事的，也有对此不以为然的，连托尼和马努最近对他的态度也有几分不自在。

可是不论是支持者的鼓励，还是反对者的侧目，对希尔来说都只是一种困扰而已。他只是一个再平凡不过的Omega，不幸出身低贱，又有幸摆脱了奴籍，只想好好地报答圣城的恩情，平静地度过他的一生，没有任何兴趣搅进圣城的权力角逐或是头狼的感情生活中去。

想到这里，希尔不由得叹了一口气。

“嗨，乔治。你怎么看到我就像不认识一样？真是太令我伤心了。”

有一瞬间，希尔简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，他猛地转过身，看到保罗乔治微笑看着他，并没有如他所说的伤心之意。他的笑容是如此明亮，简直要灼伤希尔的眼睛。

“你认不出我了？我是保罗乔治啊，你以前经常帮我穿衣梳头的，你忘了吗？我们还说好，有朝一日我当上头狼，就让你恢复自由之身的……难道你都不记得了？”

希尔默默摇头。

“那你怎么不说话？你还在怪我父亲把你卖到犹他？那时我年纪还小，印城的事情我做不了主……”保罗乔治自嘲地笑笑，“就是现在我年纪不小了，也还是做不了主……”

希尔听他话里的意思在印城也过得并不如意，又不知道如何安慰才好，反而是保罗乔治自己扯开了话题：“我记得你以前虽然很安静，可并不是哑巴啊？”

“你要听我说什么？”希尔皱眉道。

“保罗，好久不见，我也很想你，如何？”保罗乔治笑嘻嘻地说。

希尔不禁被他的厚颜逗得莞尔一笑。

“好了好了，终于笑了。”保罗乔治拍手道，“真不容易，这里那么多千娇百媚的Omega，就属你最难对付……”

希尔又敛起笑容。

“别生我的气，这么多年了，我经常记挂着你，今天一看到你我就认出来了。”

“经常记挂着我，还把所有的Omega都讨好了一遍才轮到我，要不是经常着记挂我，还不知道你怎么样呢。”希尔忍不住挖苦说，“难怪托尼说你说得话里十句只能信一句……”

“没想到他背地里竟然这样说我！”保罗乔治板起脸说，他平时一直嬉皮笑脸吊儿郎当的，一旦严肃起来，英俊的面孔就显得格外严厉。

希尔不小心说漏了嘴，顿时乱了阵脚：“他并没有这样说……是我……是我……记错了……”

“哈哈哈哈哈，你真得吓到了吗？”看他手足无措的样子，保罗乔治大笑说，“他当着我的面都出言讥刺，背地里当然也不会说我好话，我还不至于这么傻，会去在乎他对我的看法……帕克啊吉诺比利啊，他们长得再美，都已经被标记了，对我来说就跟不存在一样。我只在乎你对我的看法。”

他从小就这样油嘴滑舌，真真假假，希尔从来也猜不出他哪句话是真心，哪句话是假意，也许托尼说他十句只能信一句，并不是夸大其词。

保罗乔治正色道：“你离开家乡那么多年，难道不想跟我回印城看看吗？你现在已经是自由之身了，爱来就来，爱走就走，连我父亲也不能把你怎么样……我们当年的伙伴，希伯特他们都很牵挂你呢。”

本来希尔上次不小心听到波波跟马努的谈话之后，对圣城诸人的看法就有所动摇，近日又新添了许多烦恼，此刻得到保罗乔治的邀请，竟然有几分动心起来了。


	32. Chapter 32

这两天来，保罗乔治尽管忙着跟各个部落会晤，也没有忘记时常来看希尔，重续他们童年时的友情，他总是让他一起回印城去，但希尔迟迟没有松口。

犹他正式向戈贝尔发出了邀请，希望他能在部落大会结束之后，作为头狼的候选人去参观一下，并且接受元老会其他成员对他的评议，托尼十分为他骄傲，觉得这是一个再好不过的机会，还写信把这件事告诉了他们的父母。戈贝尔自己本来还有几分犹豫，不愿意离开他在北美的族人，但是托尼和迪奥都劝他至少应该去犹他看一下，总没有什么损失，如果事情不成功，他随时可以再回圣城来。海伍德也在一边力邀，盛情难却之下，戈贝尔最终还是有点勉强地答应了。

托尼又要忙戈贝尔动身去犹他的事，又要忙部落大会，还要代理波波在神庙的工作，恨不得一个人化成三个才够用，马努也是分身乏术，只好经常委托希尔帮忙照顾科怀了。他每天都在神庙早课完之后过来，好让托尼能跟部落大会的重要来宾们共进午餐。

这天希尔照例来了，托尼把科怀交给他，自己去换见客时的礼服。希尔喂科怀喝完了羊奶，把他抱在怀里轻轻拍着，一边哼着歌哄他午睡。

“跟兰多夫见面你也要打扮这么久？我都等你半天了……”

希尔听到声音，还来不及躲避，一抬头就看到蒂姆进来了。

他看到希尔也是一愣，大概是没料到他会在这里，脸上的笑意原本是为了托尼预备的，一时还来不及散去。

最近他们两个之间的气氛有些尴尬，互相致意之后都讪讪的，不知道说什么才好。科怀大概是被抱得不舒服，扭动身体，抽抽小鼻子，看起来像是要哭了。

“还是您来抱着他吧……”希尔赶紧说，趁机把科怀交到蒂姆手里。

他们的头狼身经百战，天崩地裂也处变不惊，此刻笨手笨脚地抱着一个软软的小婴儿，却显得手足无措起来。希尔教他用手托着科怀的头，一边轻柔地拍着他的身体。

科怀大概是闻到了蒂姆身上的托尼的味道，打了一个饱嗝，渐渐平静下来了，他对蒂姆胸前垂下的双生狼的狼牙发生了兴趣，伸出圆胖的小手努力去抓着。

蒂姆把他抱得高一点，好让他能够到那代表圣城权柄的至高无上的信物。科怀一把抓着不放，把蒂姆的脖子都勒出一道红印来，蒂姆倒毫不介意，他望着科怀，严肃的脸色渐渐柔和了起来，嘴角也流露出一丝笑意，好像已经完全忘记了希尔的存在……

希尔的心也被这幅温柔的景象浸润了。科怀那么活泼可爱，跟他亲近的大人没有不喜欢他的，他不敢相信印城的头狼会下令处死他，更不敢相信保罗乔治会认真执行这道命令，伤害一个无辜的孩子……

希尔沉浸在自己的思绪中，好半天才发现身着华服的托尼正站在门口，悄悄地向他招手，又做手势让他不要出声。希尔蹑手蹑脚地走到他身边，压低声音问他怎么不进去。托尼又跟他一起走开了几步，才说：“你做得很好，让蒂姆多抱他一会儿吧……”

托尼一直嘱咐希尔不要在印城的人面前提起科怀的事情，省得多生枝节，因此他也闭口不谈，没想到反而是保罗乔治自己主动提到了。

在正式觐见波波和蒂姆的时候，他说：“我们使团这次来得迟了，是因为走丢了两个人，希望头狼和祭司……啊，不，是大祭司大人不要见怪。”

从希尔的角度，看不到托尼的表情，只能看到他在背后悄悄拧着邓肯的胳膊。

“您作为头狼的代理，自然是要以族人为重，这倒没什么。只是不知道走失的是什么样的人？现在找到了吗？”波波维奇问。

保罗乔治叹了一口气，在邓肯和波波面前，他也收起了平时那副吊儿郎当的腔调：“正是还没有头绪，才令人担忧……我们走丢了一个Omega和她的孩子，说起来还跟我们家沾亲带故。她的Alpha年前不幸病逝了，她受到了打击，就有些神志不清，总是胡言乱语的，疑心有人要害他们母子俩……”

托尼忍不住插嘴道：“既然她神志不清，孩子又幼小，为什么还要千里迢迢，一路奔波地带他们到圣城来？”

马努在一旁直皱眉头。

“我们本想把他们带来请大祭司大人亲自诊断一下的，没想到到了这附近，她竟然趁人不注意，半路逃走了，也不知道现在生死如何……不知道圣城有没有关于他们的线索……？”保罗乔治说，“对了，帕克大人是如何知道那孩子年纪幼小的？”

“既然还跟着母亲，那自然是年纪幼小了，我不过随便瞎猜的。”托尼斩钉截铁地说，“我们并没有见过他们。”

他这样一口否定，旁人想再说什么也不行了，幸好保罗乔治也不多纠缠，只说：“那还请各位帮忙留意，如果有丝毫线索，印城上下都是感激不尽。”


	33. Chapter 33

这天希尔正在神庙当值，保罗乔治溜了进来。

“你也太大胆了，圣城的神庙你也敢随便乱闯！”希尔压低声音说。

“我说跟波波维奇约好了，守卫就让我进来了。”保罗乔治耸耸肩：“为了见到你，上刀山下火海我也敢。”

希尔早已习惯了这类甜言蜜语，并不把他当真，皱着眉头说：“趁着没人看到，你快走吧，不然连我也有干系。”

“反正你很快就要离开圣城了，没关系。”保罗乔治笑嘻嘻地说。

“谁说的？我怎么不记得我答应过？”

他们两个站在威严恢宏的双生狼的塑像前，保罗乔治无所顾忌地斜靠在神像脚下的高台上说：“圣城跟我们崇拜的是不一样的神明，你到了圣城，把信仰也改了吗？”

希尔摇头说：“我的身份低微，以前在印城是没有资格供奉火神的，只有在圣城才允许我加入了神庙。”

乔治希尔叹了口气：“现在还蓄养奴隶的部落已经很少了，父亲还是这么顽固不化……”

希尔听出了他的郁郁不得志，柔声劝道：“你不用担心，只需要耐心等待，静静蛰伏，迟早有一天等你当上了头狼，印城就能改天换日了……”

保罗乔治瞄了他一眼，笑道：“以前我们总说，等我当上了头狼，就让你得到自由，没想到竟然被蒂姆邓肯抢先了……我看这样吧，等我当上头狼，就为你在印城修建双生狼的神庙，让你供奉自己的神明，就像邓肯为他的Omega做的那样，如何？”

希尔听他又轻嘴薄舌起来，咬住了嘴唇不说话，他知道自己应该生气的，可是偏偏气不起来：“……我可担当不起。”

“只要你跟我去印城，一切我所有的，还不都归你所有？”保罗乔治嬉皮笑脸地说，“不过我听说蒂姆对你有意思……难道你是因此才不肯走的？”

“没有那回事！”希尔赶紧澄清说，“不知道是哪里传来的风言风语，他有托尼和马努两位这么美的Omega，哪里还会看得上我。”

保罗乔治说：“我看不一定，Omega贵在温柔诚恳，托尼帕克说话不尽不实，当面撒谎，光这点就比不上你了。”

“你在胡说什么？托尼什么时候撒谎了？”希尔嘴上这样说，心知保罗乔治看似胡闹，实则精干，那天托尼一时口快，一定已经被他猜到科怀在圣城的事了。

“我老实告诉你吧，父亲下令要我负责那孩子的事情，如果我处理得不合他心意……你也看到当年格兰杰违逆父亲的下场了……”保罗乔治说，“现在我下面的几个Alpha们早就对头狼继承人的宝座垂涎三尺……其实这个头狼我当不当也无所谓，可是兰斯糊涂，米尔斯软弱，都不是能带领印城的人……”

他一扫平时的轻浮，显得十分诚恳，希尔想到他处境艰难，如履薄冰，不免把心都揪紧了。

保罗乔治趁机说：“印城毕竟是你的家乡，哪怕你不看我的份，就是看在印城的份上，你能告诉我我的族人在哪里吗？”

“就算我告诉你他在圣城，难道你还能冲到蒂姆邓肯的Omega那里去抢人吗？”

“你不用担心，我不是蒂姆邓肯的对手，这个我很明白……”保罗乔治用两根手指轻轻抚摸着希尔的脸颊，“可是妙就妙在部落大会是不能动武的，凡事全凭一个理字。我们的族人一个在圣城死得不明不白，一个还是婴儿，被悄悄扣押下来，不予归还。这事左看右看，都是他们没有道理。就算圣城再强盛，现在又跟犹他联合起来了，但是四周强敌环伺，洛杉矶、达拉斯、休斯顿，哪个都不是吃素的，被人抓住了把柄，也不是玩儿的。”

“你怎么知道……？”希尔想到哪怕托尼失言让他知道科怀的事情，没有道理他会知道科怀母亲的事情。

保罗乔治高深莫测地说：“我自然有我的办法。”

希尔心中有些不快：“那你也该知道头狼一家都那么疼爱科怀……科怀的母亲说你们要对他们不利，这也是真的？”

“我不知道她对你们说了什么，但现在人已经死了，死无对证。”保罗乔治说，“再说她是个链接断裂的Omega，早就疯疯癫癫了，说的话并不可信。”

“别的我不管，我要你老老实实告诉我，你真得要伤害科怀吗？”

面对希尔的质问，保罗乔治难得地沉默了。

“你真得要对一个无辜的婴儿下毒手？”

“我也有我想要保护的东西，为此我可以牺牲一切，哪怕是弄脏我的手！”

“那就不要用你的脏手碰我！”希尔甩开他的手，怒气冲冲地走了。


	34. Chapter 34

这天晚上，法兰西的族人照例聚拢到托尼这里来了，希尔和马努一个来看科怀，一个来看托尼，花园里面格外热闹。

迪奥虽然是Alpha，可是格外喜欢孩子，他正抱着科怀，对着夜空给他讲群星的传说，也不管那么小的孩子听不听得懂。有他在，平时总被缠着的Omega们可以歇一口气，坐在凉棚里一起谈天说地。

戈贝尔跟富尼埃两个人一直站在葡萄藤下窃窃私语，不知道在聊些什么。富尼埃仍然戴着迪奥给他的那串项链，身上穿着奥兰多式样的蓝色轻纱，更显得身段苗条，灵动清新。不过在圣城的眼光看来，这身打扮不过是几根带子绑在一起的破布，十分惊世骇俗。迪奥也说过他两句，不过这毕竟是富尼埃出身之地传来的风俗，迪奥的个性也一向随和，不愿意太过拘束他。

戈贝尔身上穿着绿色镶金的长袍，凝重富丽，这是海伍德亲手为他缝制的，手臂上带着的黄金臂环也是来自二老的礼物，刻着犹他雪山的浮雕。为期整整一个月的部落大会已经接近尾声了，戈贝尔不日就要动身去犹他，自从这事定下来之后，他跟富尼埃反倒比以前和谐起来，不再动不动斗嘴赌气了。

“既然这么舍不得，干脆不要去了……”马努悄悄对托尼和希尔打趣说。

托尼斜靠在酒红色的软垫上，也是一笑：“要是去了，这边的舍不得，要是不去，那边的舍不得……”

“鲁迪和埃文这么千里迢迢地遇到，也是难得的缘分了，只是鲁迪还没开窍，埃文……”马努朝正在给科怀讲故事的迪奥努努嘴，“埃文都是被那一位耽误了……”

托尼不接这话：“鲁迪要是能当上犹他的头狼，不论是对法兰西还是对圣城，都是再好不过了……如果他真得对埃文念念不忘，让他站稳脚跟之后，再接埃文去犹他就行了。我看海伍德性子温柔，也不像是不明事理的人……”

希尔有一茬没一茬地听着他们闲话家常，心思仍然放在印第安纳的事上。这几天，保罗乔治大概是看从他这里问不出科怀的下落，对他明显冷淡了下来，反而跟洛杉矶的几个Omega眉来眼去的。这让他突然产生了一个可怕的念头：保罗乔治从一开始就对他没有什么兴趣，他一直缠着他回印城，无非是想利用他把科怀找出来。如果他当真答应跟他一起回印城去，只怕他就要让他想办法把科怀偷出来一起带走，或是要他做一些伤害科怀的事情了……

夏夜月明星稀，凉风习习，希尔情不自禁打了一个寒颤。


	35. Chapter 35

蒂姆虽然不在脸上表露出来，但是托尼了解他，看得出他十分喜爱科怀，他也知道蒂姆想要一个孩子已经很久了，科怀虽然不是他亲生的，多少填补了这个空缺。他虽然公务繁忙，但是只要跟科怀在一起，就全心全意地放在他身上，陪他玩耍。他会是一个好父亲的，托尼这样想，免不了为还没能带给他一个孩子而感到内疚。

托尼自己就不用说了。不知道为什么，从第一次见面的时候，这个孩子就一直紧紧牵动着他的心，也许这是狼神冥冥中的旨意，把他带到托尼的身边……他对他的爱跟他对蒂姆，对马努，对迪奥，甚至对戈贝尔都不一样，但他愿意倾其所有来保护这个孩子。

印城的使团终于来告别的时候，托尼才算松了一口气，他从来没有像今天这么高兴看到保罗乔治过，只要他们一走，就再也不会有人威胁到科怀了。虽然从正式觐见之后，他们就没有再提过走失的族人的事情，但只要他们还留在圣城一天，托尼就一天觉得心神不宁的。

事实证明他还是高兴得太早了……

“我们使团都无比感谢圣城的殷勤款待，我一定会向父亲转达您的致意的。”保罗乔治身披黄色的斗篷，头戴金色的桂冠，身后站着印城诸人。他对蒂姆说：“当年他跟罗宾逊大人一起在奥本山围猎，第一次见到您的时候，就对您赞不绝口，时常要我们兄弟姐妹以您为榜样。”

蒂姆对他点头致意：“令尊当年的英姿我也一直铭记在心，他有您这样的继承人，也足以自慰了。”

“感谢您的谬赞，家父知道一定会很高兴的……”保罗乔治微微一笑，“……只是不知道他如果问起我为何帕克大人要扣留我们的族人不放的时候，我要怎么回答他？”

托尼的心一沉，他刚要开口说话，蒂姆把手一举阻止了他：“这样的指控非同小可，您这样说应该是有确凿的证据吧。”

托尼听蒂姆帮他隐瞒，脸上不敢有分毫流露，心中不由得一阵暗喜，只要蒂姆一心留下科怀，就是保罗乔治手眼通天，也掀不起什么风浪来。

“那当然，是他身边的人亲口对我承认的。”

希尔站在托尼身边，有几分不自在地动了动身子。不，希尔不是这种人，他即使再喜欢保罗乔治，也绝不会做出伤害科怀的事情来，更何况最近他们相当疏远，他已经很久不提起印城的事情了，托尼这样想，但心中的怀疑像阴云一样挥散不去。他很想转头向希尔问个究竟，只是他知道现在这样做还不是时候。

“那个人愿意出来当面对质吗？”马努问。

保罗乔治笑笑：“谁不知道帕克大人备受您的宠爱，在圣城只手遮天，我绝不能泄露那个人的身份，给他带来危险……这点您想必也能谅解。”

“可是光凭您的一面之词，我们也没法凭空把印城的族人变出来。”蒂姆说。

保罗乔治倒是毫无惧色，仍旧笑嘻嘻地问：“究竟是不是我的一面之词，诸位心里想必也很清楚，不是吗，帕克大人？”

托尼十分心虚，一个字也不敢说，生怕表情和语气露出马脚来。

“实话告诉各位吧，如果你们知道这个孩子的真相，是一定不会愿意收留他的，没有部落会收留他的！想必他的母亲为了求你们收下他，并没有把实话告诉你们……”

“这倒是令人好奇起来，尽管我们并不知道他的下落，不过倒是很有兴趣听听您的理由……”马努微笑着说，他跟蒂姆都那么镇定，真是令托尼好生钦佩。

保罗乔治歪嘴一笑，那模样十分潇洒，不过托尼看了只有厌恨：“实不相瞒，那是一个背负着诅咒出生的孩子……”

“哦？愿闻其详。”马努倒笑起来。

保罗乔治并不把他的轻视放在心上，正色说：“在他还没有出生以前，火神就向印城的祭司降下了一道预言……”

托尼既好奇又害怕，心里突突地跳个不停。

“……这个孩子，在他长大以后……他将会取代所在的部落的头狼。”

托尼看到蒂姆握紧了拳头，他自己的头脑也是一片混乱。这个预言真得准确吗？如果他收留了科怀，他将来真的会取代蒂姆吗？蒂姆还年轻，他在圣城又广受爱戴，怎么会轻易被取代呢？他会出事吗？那他们未来的孩子又会如何呢？科怀现在十分可爱，可是谁知道他长大以后会变成什么样的人？他会伤害蒂姆吗？

马努也不说话了，转头看着蒂姆。希尔在托尼背后不安地晃了晃身体。大陆上能取得神谕的，连蒂姆在内不过几个人而已，其中一个就在印城。

“怎么样？知道了这个预言之后，您还坚持要收留他吗？”保罗乔治说完，不无得意地看着面前众人。

蒂姆摇摇头，显示他的不赞成，“假设您找到那个孩子，您打算怎么处置他呢？”

“您放心，我不会杀死他的，即使是我也做不出这种事情。我只会给他留下一些残疾，让他永远无法对任何头狼形成威胁就可以了……”

“我绝不会允许你这样做的！”托尼想到科怀天真无邪的小脸，就把一切都忘了，不论他将来是什么样的人，现在他还是无辜的。

“看来您爱这个来路不明的孩子，更甚于您爱您的Alpha。”

托尼一时语塞，有些担忧地望着蒂姆。蒂姆倒不已为仵，反而握住了他的手。他的手掌又大又暖，把托尼微微发抖的手包在手里，令他逐渐安下心来。

过了好一会儿，蒂姆像是下定了决心，说：“如果预言是假的，那您根本无需担忧，如果预言是真的，那您就更不用担忧了……既然我们收留了科怀，那他就是圣城的人了，将来他要取代也是取代我，成为圣城的头狼。”

保罗乔治敛起了笑容，这大概是今天第一个出乎他意料的回答。


	36. Chapter 36

“不算逝去的人，我们使团来的时候是11个人，回去的时候却变成了10个，这让我无法向父亲和族人交代。”

“那您想要什么呢？”蒂姆问他。

“我要在圣城的族人中间，挑选一个带回去。”一瞬间的犹豫过后，保罗乔治已经恢复了刚才自信满满的样子。

圣城的人中间响起一片交头接耳之声。

“如果不答应我的条件，那我就要坚持行使我的权力，要回我的族人了！”保罗乔治说，“趁现在大部分的部落都还在圣城，我们把这件事情晾出来让大家评议一下，是非曲直，自有公论。”

“我不得不敬佩您的胆色……”蒂姆淡淡地说，但是圣城诸人都听得出来他已经动了气。

“如果连争取自己的心上人也不敢的话，那我也枉为Alpha了。”保罗乔治嘴上回答蒂姆，眼睛直直地盯着希尔，“您放心，您的Omega们虽然美若天仙，不过我都消受不起，我是绝对不会挑选他们的……我要的人……您可以说他根本就是我印城的族人，现在只不过让他跟我回到故乡而已……”

“我绝不能答应您的条件，我的族人不是用来买卖的货品。”

希尔不免想起他当年是怎么印城被卖掉的，保罗乔治脸上也是一红：“既然如此，那我只好把这件事公之于众了，为我离奇而死的族人和她的孩子讨回公道了……”

“你真是太放肆了！”托尼斥责道，“你怎么敢倒过来指责我们……”

“等一下！”希尔忍不住打断了他，所有的眼睛都齐刷刷地看向了他，有迷惑，有惊讶，也有保罗乔治满怀希望的眼神。

希尔知道科怀对托尼，不，对整个圣城有多么重要，他已经完全明白了……那道神谕虽然在保罗乔治看来是一个诅咒，但是跟圣城得到的神谕两相印证，希尔确信无疑，科怀就是命中注定，蒂姆邓肯的继承人。神谕只说了他是由托尼带来的，大家只是想当然地认为，圣城的继承人必然是蒂姆邓肯的孩子，必然是由托尼为他生下的……

凭借蒂姆之威，和波波新晋的大祭司之位，即使此事公之于众，他们也未必留不下科怀，只是难免令圣城威名受损，也给科怀的未来蒙上阴影……

“我自愿跟跟保罗乔治大人回印城去。”

众人大哗。

“你不需要这样做！”托尼对他说。希尔反握住他的手，感到一阵温暖。他也知道托尼最近因为蒂姆对他的瞩目多少有点不自在，不过他们情同手足，关键时刻他仍然把希尔的安危放在心上。

希尔摇摇头：“我是自愿的，并没有人威逼利诱，甚至也不是为了圣城考虑，我只是想要回到家乡去而已……保罗乔治已经邀请了我好几次了，我也十分动心。”

保罗乔治大喜过望，拍手笑道：“希尔说得一点也没错，我们两个从小就青梅竹马，两情相悦，得幸这次又能重续前缘……你们也能把科怀留下，填补膝下之虚……这不是皆大欢喜吗？”

“你可真是厚颜无耻！”托尼说。

连蒂姆都转头看着希尔，两道眉毛紧紧皱着：“如果你真心想要回印城去，我绝不阻拦，但现在这样的情境下，我很难相信你是自愿的。”

“我的主意已定，我要回到印城去，这跟科怀没关系。”希尔坚决地说。

“依我说还是不要勉强他了，希尔一向有主意。”反而是马努对蒂姆说，“也许这是狼神的旨意……”

“赞美我主。”议事厅里此起彼伏地响起了祝祷声，希尔也喃喃道。马努的话说得一点也没错，这确实是狼神的旨意，狼神安排他为圣城所救，等待的就是这一刻，他能为圣城带来头狼的继承人……

蒂姆考虑了一下，默默点头。保罗乔治马上跟随行的人交代起希尔的安排来，圣城这边也立刻帮他整理行装，安排交接。

希尔完全沉浸在自己的世界里，跟周围的纷扰隔绝开来，这简直就像一个梦，他这样想着，他就要离开圣城，回到故土去了，跟保罗乔治一起，此去也不知是吉凶如何，是福是祸……

诸神的旨意是莫测的，但终究有一天会显现出来，他们让他听到那个神谕，也是自有他们的目的。现在，他要再做一件事情，这是他最后的机会了，不然这个秘密将会永远被藏起来。

希尔下定了决心，附在托尼耳边悄声说：“你跟我来，在我走之前，我还有一件事情要告诉你……”


	37. Chapter 37

托尼连招呼也不打一声，就气急败坏地从门外冲了进来。

欢笑和音乐声立刻停下了，原本依偎在迪奥怀里的Omega吓得坐直了身体。

“全都出去，我有话要跟迪奥说！”托尼的口气很不客气，任谁都看得出他心情极差。

屋子里的人面面相觑，一时都没有动作。

“都出去！”托尼大声说。圣城的高层，从蒂姆以下，一向亲和有礼，这样呼来喝去得十分反常。众人大气都不敢出，一个接一个地垂首而出。

“去吧，去吧。”迪奥镇定地说，“别担心，没事的。”

尤德里一边走，一边惴惴不安地回头张望。

迪奥安抚他说：“没事的，你去吧。不会有麻烦的……”

等到人都走光了，托尼还站在原地不动，也不出声。迪奥走过去拉住他的手，才发现他的手掌冰凉，浑身发抖。

“你这是怎么了？”迪奥关切地问。

托尼咬住嘴唇不说话，甚至连看也不看他。

这实在太不同寻常了。

“到底出了什么事？”迪奥捧起托尼的脸，强迫他望着他，“你知道你能告诉我一切……”

托尼怔怔地说：“Bobo，真的吗？我可以相信你吗？”

“那当然。我们从小一起长大，难道我在圣城还有比你更亲的人吗？”

托尼环住迪奥的腰，把脸埋在他的怀里，他已经记不起上次像现在与迪奥相拥是什么时候了：“Bobo，你不会相信的，你不会相信希尔告诉我的事情的……”

迪奥摸着托尼的头说：“不论是什么事情，都有我和你一起承担……那是说……如果蒂姆……”

托尼摇头说：“这事我迟早要跟他当面对质，还有马努，不过现在我还没有准备好……”

“到底是怎么了？”迪奥忧心忡忡地问，“连头狼和马努都牵涉进来了？”

“我……你不会相信的……”

“我们可没有很多时间……你有话得赶快说。”

“你这话什么意思？”托尼把头抬起来，不解地问。

他话音刚落，诺西奥尼的声音从外面传来：“Bobo，马努说他的扇子不见了，要我看看是不是忘在你这里了？”

“我没看到。”迪奥平静地说。

找不到扇子，诺西奥尼并不急着走，反而留下来跟迪奥聊了起来，从密尔沃基的风情聊到明尼苏达的八卦，聊得没完没了。托尼左等右等他也不走，对着马努的族人，他又不好意思发火。最后还是迪奥说：“好了，时候不早了，托尼，你还是先回去吧，再不睡觉连百灵鸟都要醒了。”

托尼心里一动。他跟迪奥以前在法兰西的时候被盯得很牢，只能偷偷私会，总是以百灵鸟作为暗号。他一向聪慧，这时故意不动声色地笑说“你总是嫌弃我，动不动就赶我走”，一边向他和诺西奥尼告辞了出门。

托尼悄悄躲在外面，心里盘算个不停。说也奇怪，他知道了希尔告诉他的秘密之后，原本晕头转向，这会儿却心思澄明起来。原本他来找迪奥只是一时的冲动，并没有多加考虑现在想来，这事圣城的人，包括马努，都是同谋。他从法兰西来的族人当中，戈贝尔和富尼埃还是孩子，再说戈贝尔马上就要动身去犹他了，他们不应当被卷进来。他左思右想，才发现除了迪奥，他在圣城竟然是如此孤立无援，没有一个可以信赖的人！

过了好久，他看着诺西奥尼走了，又过了一会儿，才看到迪奥走出来，警惕地四处张望，看到托尼从阴影中走出来，嘴角才露出一丝微笑。

“这是怎么回事？难道马努在监视我吗？”托尼抓住他的手，急切地问。

迪奥摇摇头：“你别多想了。”

“处在我现在这样的境地，很难凡事不多想。”托尼自嘲地说，“听你的口气，连你也有事瞒着我？”

迪奥长长地叹了一口气：“何必徒增你的烦恼。不如你先告诉我，你来找我到底是为了什么吧？”

“你要是想知道我的秘密，那就要用你的秘密来交换才行。”

“我……”迪奥满脸无奈地说，“我来了圣城这几年，单独跟你说过几句话，不是这个人来打搅，就是那个人来打搅……”

如果是平时，托尼是不会怀疑到那里去的，此刻他却是豁然开朗，惊讶自己之前竟然如此愚蠢：“那是当然的，马努哪里指挥得了这些圣城元老，他也不过是受人之托，想要监视我的另有其人……这真是太可笑了！”

“他也是为了紧张你……”

“不，你不明白。”托尼打断了他，“他自己不过是在利用我，心中却还是猜忌你我……这真是，这真是……”

迪奥皱着眉头。

托尼看着他这个样子，不禁一阵怜悯，也不知道是怜悯迪奥，还是怜悯他自己。他又是想笑，又是想哭，只觉得自己的整个人生都是一场闹剧。

“我来告诉你吧，他……蒂姆邓肯……他根本就没有爱过我。”


End file.
